My Crazy Job
by RavingSwarm
Summary: Keith, a young teen decides to take on the position of the night guard at the famous ' Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria ' . Despite hearing the rumours and myths he still doesn't believe them. Will he be turned into one of their own or will he be safe? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**Hey there you awesome people! I LOVE fNAF so much. Quite entertaining and scary! Anyways I hope you all like this...perhaps even a review ~...?Hehe on with my first try an please don't be rude ! Juat a warning it's mostly dialogue in this chapter,sorry about that if you aren't really a fan of that Lol.**

Keith chewed on his fork, sitting at his dinner table, his parents pointing out different jobs as they flipped through several newspapers, his sister and brother scrolling through their phones while eating .

"I really don't see why I need to work on my Summer Break. I mean what's the point ?" He said while chewing the fork, his light brown eyes half-lidded as he leaned in and rested his elbows on the table. Like I'm ever gonna work in my life-well i'll have to one day I KNOW that but right now i'd rather be in bed with my best friends Wifi and Xbox,isolated from society!

"The point is that you need to experience how it feels to have a job and to get out of the house more often." His father says, eyes directly fixed on him as he made a face.

"I get out of the house -not all the time but...What about Dylan and Aria?!"Keith said, defending himself as he took out the fork. The tips now bent.

"They aren't lazy like you most of the time and when have you gotten out?" His mother chimed in, a grin across her face as he she folded her arms.

"Everyday!"

"Oh? You mean you go out only when you have SCHOOL?" she remarks, "Ah yes you're quite the social type." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey! It still counts as getting out of the house...so Heh!" He said, smiling confidently."I also get my daily exercise walking through the halls to and from class."

"Please! You don't even like GYM." His father narrowed his eyes at him, a 'Really now?' expression masked his face as Keith gasped.

"You don't have any proof!" he said as he gasped. His eyes widening as his father showed him his emailed report card. Everything from A's to B's straight down-well except for that one E...I hate you gym...

"That E right there says quite a lot if you ask me." he says as Keith pursed his lips.

"Fine. As long as I'm getting paid I'm okay. Lemme have a look."He said as he grabbed after the newspaper, his hand being slapped back. Before he slipped back in his chair."Your unfair.."

"How does being a Nightguard sound to you?" his father said grinning.

"What makes you think that i'd be suitable for that ?!" he scoffed.

"You would literally stab someone with ANYTHING that's in your range if they took your phone away. You even did it to that robber that tried to and placed him in a hospital" . Keith pursed his lips yet again.

"Touche dad ..touche. I'll take it ."He said. "BUT...I still want my allowance." he pointed his fork at him. Both his parents laughing and siblings laughing. "So what place will I be guarding?" he said chewing on a piece of chicken.

"The haunted pizzeria with killer robots ~..." His father said creepily, a menacing grin across his face.

"Oh come on! That's just a myth. "he says. who would actually believe in 'Killer robots' that stuff you inside a suit ?! Please someone just pinch me.

"How do you know that ?"

"would you actually send me there to work if it was ?"He tapped his foot against the table leg.

"You got me." His father laughed, his mother,siblings and himself laughing.

 **-Next Morning-**

Keith snores loudly in his bed, his long black shoulder-length hair covering his face. Squirming around as he felt someone press ice against the middle of his foot and jumping up fully awake, glaring at his older brother. His blue eyes had mischievousness lurking in them as he sat at the foot of his bed ,gripping Keith's leg.

"What's your prob'?!" he said , only receiving the ice again as he trembled.

"You gotta get up early to get your job remember ?"he laughed an laughing even harder as Keith pushed him off with his other leg.

"Thanks for 'waking' me up bro!" He said dashing out the room to have breakfast,get dressed and then finally he left in a taxi. A few minutes later, when out of the heavy traffic, he sighed and stepped out as he paid the driver.

"So many years, yet it looks the same." I said letting my eyes wander the front of the building before approaching the front doors and stepping in . Immediately being plunged with the sounds of children's laughter and loud cheering as he stood at the entrance, looking around.

"Same checkered black and white tiles, tables-at least their fur looks like they've changed it." I looked up on stage at the friendly mascots. Five children went missing here, surprisingly it still has a lot of costumers that visit it. Out the blue a waitress approached me, brown fuzzy teddy bear ears poking out her curly blonde hair, a bright purple dress shirt with a white knee length skirt with the Fazbear logo on it.

"Can I help you sir ?" She asked me, flicking a pen between her fingers as she tapped her foot on the floor, more than likely expecting a straight forward question or she'll escort me out immediately.

"I'm here to speak to the manager about the night guard position?" I asked with a tone of unsurness as I felt someone's or something's eyes on me. I peared behind her slowly at the stage, my spine shivering a bit as I saw Freddy's cold stare on me before turning his attention back to the children and plastering a big goofy grin on his face as he sung again with Chica and Bonnie. But the song was quite weird, if you asked me the lyrics to the song were quite eerie and peculiar...and I was drawn into it .

 _Don't mind the noise outside the door_

 _It's just a phantom, nothing more_

 _No need to give yourself a scare_

 _When you glance and no one's there_

 _I don't wanna have to **hurt** you..._

I was knocked out of that weird state by the waitress as she shook my shoulder a bit a bit hesitantly, looking paler than I saw her just minutes earlier

"Y-you wanted to see the manager, y-yeah?" She stuttered a bit.

"Yeah." I said as she pushed me towards the Manager's office before closing the door behind me.

"He won't survive even for a second..." She said under her breath as she stalked back off to assist the customers. The second I entered , an old man with grey hair, a few wrinkles and bags under his eyes more than likely from age and stress-to me of course. His light blue eyes looked me up and down in intrigue yet confusion before he turned back to his 'documents'.

"What can I do for you young boy ?" His voice weak as it gradually increased and then lowered into a gravely tone,clearing his throat.

"I'm here for the open position..the position of the nightguard ?" I said as a look of worry claimed his face for a second, plastering a smile upon his face.

"Why?"

"Uhh...to get the 'job experience' ?" What is up with this dude ? I scratched behind my ear as he chuckled.

"Ah yes. But i'm terribly sorry but that position had already been taken. Perhaps you could be a waiter-hold on please." He said taking up his ringing phone and walking towards a corner. How can it already be taken? It clearly said in the newspaper that the position is available today. Keith makes a questioning face as he eavesdropped in on the conversation , rubbing his arm as he looked down. "Oh he... 'left'... so soon ? It's only been two nights- yes - fine just send the janitors down here before that 'smell' occurs again and to get rid of that suit." He said hanging up the phone just before forcing a smile at me ."Well it's your lucky day ! The position is up again, are you sure that you want THIS position?" Okay NOW i'm paranoid . What do they need to clean ? Why get rid of that 'suit' ? I nodded at him folding my arms with as smile.

"Yes. I'll take it." Immediately having clothes being shoved into my lap.

"Great! Welcome to the family. Just come back tonight about ...11:30 so I can have someone show you around before you begin your job. Off you go now!" He says pushing me out hesitantly,yet briskly and closing the door behind me. AGAIN that feeling struck me and my eyes flicked towards the stage as I walked quickly towards the entrance , gripping my uniform in my hands. All three of the mascots were staring at me.

"W-welcome to the family! Haaha!" He said staring at me directly, that goofy grin no longer friendly to me .Those blue eyes holding no emotion as I rushed out and sighing. Yep...i'm so paranoid.

- **11:45 pm-**

Keith pulls into the parking lot, shutting down his car and stepping out into the cool night breeze.

"Let's just get this over with..." he gritted through his teeth, walking into the building, immediately looking up at the stage as he walked by the mascots and taking a seat waiting for whoever was going to show him around. Several minutes pass by ,yet no sign of anyone...He got up as he heard the ringing of a telephone nearby, deciding to follow the voice down the dark hallways. "So frigging creepy..."

" Hello, Hello?" a voice could be heard coming from the phone.

"Just a minute!" he says as he walked into the office . "Y-"

"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night..."

"Oh it's ...recorded..." he pursed his lips.

"So, I know that it can be overwhelming, but i'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine, let's focus on getting you through your first night, okay ?"

"God this is gonna be long..." he said covering his face and putting his elbow on the table in front of him.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that i'm supposed to read." He says as Keith groans.

- **After long , creepy and weird recorded message-**

Keith gulps.

"D-death,bleaching carpets-missing file report?!" He said shaking."This must be some joke to scare the new guy." ...Right? Just then he took up the monitor, flicking onto the cameras. Bonnie 's missing...

 **Hope you liked it ! Lemme know how it got you so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Can't believe I didn't see those errors! I'll pay extra attention this time. Thank you Da-Tenshi-Setsuna and all those people who view my ...PLEASE review I'd like to see your opinions and or criticism to help me at writing better.**

"Yep this is obviously some twisted prank..."I gulped, looking at the empty spot which where Bonnie once stood. I gripped onto the tablet as I got up, fighting myself and questioning: "Should I Actually go out there ...?" I have to go out there to put the animatronic back in it's place and I don't need to be fired when I JUST got this job! With a shaky breath. I was about to step out the right door. My eyes widened as I heard _heavy_ and metallic footsteps approaching my left side. I spun around quickly, just in time to see the towering, purple bunny standing near my window, staring at me with those red beaming eyes of his.

"Hi there~..." he droned a bit , I guess his voice box hadn't been fixed as it went higher an lower at certain points in that sentence of his, his face leaning in to get a better look of fear and confusion that swamped my face. " How are you doing...Keithie~?" He grinned goofily yet creepily, and I could've sworn I saw one of his ruby eyes flickered out a soulless black with a white pupil in it, before quickly returning to it's normal. I was very much creeped out as he had given me a 'nickname'. Who wouldn't in a place like this after you heard about the rumours that smudged out the good looks in this famous franchise?

"D-don't call me that" I stuttered a bit out of my fear,my eyes basically glued to him.

"Aww,did I frighten you ~...?" He chuckled creepily as he slammed his hand against the window, pleased as he saw me flinch. Immediately I slammed my hand down on the door button, a large metallic door sliding down quickly and blocking him off from me as I stuck my tongue out at him only getting somewhat of a _**deep growl**_ from him.

"You'll die in one hour..." he stated as I shivered a bit .

"So the rumours were true...your all monsters!" I yelled at him as he rolled his eyes

"We're monsters? You 'security guards' are nothing but killers , luring innocent children into your traps wearing that sickening colour." He spat, looking at my purple uniform.

"Killers?! I literally just started working here! I thought robots were supposed to be smart ." I challenged him as another sickening growl escaped from him,slamming his fists against the window before walking off.

"Just know that you won't survive the night..." He could be heard from down the hall. I opened the door up as soon as he was far away from me and leant over the desk, holding my head taking deep breaths .

"This is all just so confusing..."I sighed as I picked back up the tablet and scrolled through the cameras before pressing the button, closing the right door as Chica peered in at him through the window, her eyes fixed in a glare. "Close your jaw please I don't need a nightmare tonight."

"H-How dare you make Bon-Bon mad Keith ?!" Seethe in her voice.

"Bon-Bon?", I made a confused face before realizing."Aww ain't that sweet, you have feelings for him-"

"Don't change the topic!" She shrieked as I pursed my lips"Now, open the door so we can 'chat' ~!" She said happily in a peppy voice. I only laughed .

"You actually think that i'm gonna let you in?!" Keith laughed harder, tears blinding him."Sure, let me get the door for you ,a killer animatronic chicken !"He sat in his swivel seat laughing,Chica only glaring.

"I _promise I_ won't kill you!"She _assured_ me , fluttering her purple eyes at me as I rolled my eyes.

"NO."

"PLEA-"

"N.O, goodbye crazy duck!" I waved at her with a fake smile before dropping it, obviously making it planin and simple that I did not like her one bit.

"I'm a chicken!" She yelled at me, gritting her teeth. I could just hear the gentle whirring coming from her.

"Whatever!" I dismissed her as she stormed off.

"You won't survive ~!" She implied creepily ."I'll assure you that! And once I get Freddy..." She broke off into a cackle, that of which surprised me as my eyes widened. Yep...always the crazy ones... I refocused my eyes back to the monitor, shivers running down my spine as I realized that I was at 40% and it was only **3AM.**

"Stupid duck making me lose focus..." I gritted my teeth as I reopened the right door beside me.

"I"M A CHICKEN YOU DOOF !" She screamed down the hallway, grunting."UGH!" She walked back as soon as she realized that she had given away her location, me smiling.

"Thanks for making it easy ~!" I said, my eyes still glued to the monitor. They seem to have literal emotions, interesting...I jumped a bit as I flickered onto the closet- janitor's closet more than likely, as I saw Bonnie seemingly spaced out while I pursed my lips and peaked out into the left hallway.

"Bonnie...get your crusty self out of there!". Bonnie slowly looked up at the camera with wide eyes.

"What did you just call me?!" He shrieked as I heard him from both the monitor and out of the office .

"You heard me-OH GOD." I laughed closing the left door as I saw him burst through the closet door and growling. I think I'll like this place! Really makes you alert and fills you with adrenaline if you ask me, just by being on edge every minute. Although just got here, this sorta felt like some horror attraction you'd go to at some amusement park. I jumped as Bonnie punched my door harshly, depleting my power a bit as the lights in the room glitched out terribly and dropping me at 15% and it trickling bit by bit. Perhaps it wasn't smart to have teased him ...Ooops.

"C'mon out and make this easy for the both of us kid..." He grinned creepily. Wait...aren't they supposed to PROTECT kids...? Is it because i'm in this purple uniform ? He'd did seem to focus mainly on descriptions...but RIGHT NOW I had to get out. On the last punch from Bonnie, the power went fully out . The sound of the building going out and an familiar tune, which WAS creepy at this time was playing as my shakily moving eyes flicked over to my left door to see Bonnie's brightly gleaming ruby irises. By the looks of it, they were half lidded as he chuckled creepily. "I told you that you wouldn't make it..." Just then beside his, there was a pair of light blue pair, which illuminated the face of the killer himself ...Freddy Fazbear as his eyes were glued to me directly, his eyes flickering.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Again! Thank you all for those reviews ,I really appreciate it! Also thank you Ando Machine for the kind words ,CherrySoda11 and Da-Tenshi-Setsuna!**

As I watched him standing in my left doorway, I felt my heartbeats slowing but then becoming louder, pounding in my ears like a school bell ringing and you standing directly by it. I could hear his creaking joints and heavy metallic steps as he approached me, that of which I couldn't have, I NEED to survive. I hesitantly yet quickly got up from my purple swivel seat and immediately backed away from the towering animatronic bear before kicking it at at him. The sound of the chair making contact with him was present, just before I ran out quickly into the darkness of the right hallway and danger. The other animatronics possibly lurking about...I could hide in a room-or under a table-chair or ANYTHING at this point due to how frightened I am! My thoughts were immediately penetrated as I heard a shrill-monstrous robotic screech that had impacted my ears quite painfully, coming from behind me but not close thankfully, as I staggered a bit before picking myself back up again. This all seemed to me like a bad, confusing dream, a lucid one more than likely, but not even this thought could've aided me into believing it, as I collided into another animatronic. I looked up slowly as I saw gently beaming magenta eyes before they flickered into that soulless black with white pinpricks in them...Chica. As I heard her creepy high pitched giggle, her face lowering to meet mine.

"Finally came out to play~?" Her tone of voice was all that you'd need to shoot a chill down your spine, her soft hands gripping my shoulders slowly and gradually. I had screamed before thrashing about and releasing myself from her and began to run further away and Out of the right hallway,plunging into the stage room. Nothing but darkness and the faint outlines of the chairs, tables-and a frickin' ruby-eyed bunny standing near the exit! I shivered...but it wasn't even cold in here, goosebumps making themselves to the surface of my skin...something was off and it definitely wasn't right. I squinted my eyes to look around as I immersed myself in the darkness as I crouched and began to crawl towards a row of tables quietly, unnoticed. Soonly enough all the other animatronics were now out in the same room.

Freddy had walked slowly by the row of tables, that of which I had been hiding under while I covering my mouth, the hairs on my skin standing.

...Chica had removed the chairs from the other table beside mine, thank God they were separate tables but...could they bend just enough to look under the low table beneath them...? This was proven correct as she had actually bent down, going on her knees and lifting up the linen to peek.

Bonnie on the other hand had been carefully looking at every doorway, his ears twitching every now and then as he tried to listen out for my movements. It was a cool little feature to add I'll be honest, but in this case it had only made it creepy.

Maybe I could've made a run for it and find a hiding spot? Surely these robots aren't athletic in any way so I SHOULD be fine. I slowly crawled out, peeking around each side just incase any of the three of switched positions as I waited a couple minuets before I finally crawled out fully, making a break and heading towards the bathroom...the female bathroom...oops. I quickly ran into one of the stalls, locking it and hoisting myself upon the toilet seat, crouching on it to avoid being seen. Why am I even doing this? It's not like animatronics can even use the bathroom-

" **HEHEHEHEHE!"** Freddy's deep and eerie laughter thundered in the bathroom as his heavy metallic feet were heard entering as I pursed my lips, Jesus Christ i'm gonna have nightmares today-WAIT...This is the ...OH GOD this bear's a perv!

The sounds of stalls were heard being opened and quite purposely, slamming them as they touched the wall, just incase If I were to be hiding behind the door, it would hinder me a bit as it collides with me. That had crept me out entirely. Freddy's eyes no longer their usual gently blue but now a soulless black as he searches the rows of stalls. Thankfully I picked the last one to the end.

"Why won't you just accept your fate?!" He yelled, seething as I pursed my lips. I'm PRETTY sure it's obvious why! I wanna live my life, I wanna sleep in my bed and text all day!...Okay, not good points but more than likely your able to understand where I'm pointing at. Soonly enough he had reached mine, a creepy grin across his face as he played his 'Toreador's March' , hinting at my death that would be creeping up to me. Before I even had the chance to jump over to another stall or to even crawl under mine , the door had been burst open, the dark outlining and blue glowing eyes of the 'friendly' animatronic bear Freddy. He had gripped my legs harshly as he pulled me forward, dragging me forward as I screamed trying to kick him back or at least to make him stumble a bit so I could have a gateway for a narrow escape, but I was unable to as he slung me over his shoulders and carried me out the bathroom. As we passed through the Party Room, immediately there was two other illuminated-glowing eyes, a soft magenta and a beaming red that had been directed at me, Bonnie and Chica following behind Freddy as he entered the room, that sickening room with the horrid stench of blood that had consumed the room completely as he sat me down harshly onto the cold metallic table beside an bare endoskeleton before all three of them had went towards the dust filled shelf over to the far left of the room that had rows of heads of the own mascots of the establishment, the lights flickering creepily above making me able to see the sight of my killers, although it didn't make sense to me, how aren't these lights off?

"Oooh~! Let's give it this one!" Chirped the yellow chicken Chica as she rose a replica of very own head that had eyeless sockets, doing a weird dance as she jumped up and down, my ears ached terribly as I heard her rusty joints creak as she continued before she stopped with a squeal. She looks so innocent and sweet with how she was acting at the moment but still shot shivers down my spine.

"You ALWAYS had to pick your own head don't you?" Bonnie had sighed, annoyed as he rolled his eyes, his arms folded as he glared at her, Chica smiling...Just the sight of her teeth made me want to barf. "I wanna give it mine." He said simply. My eyes narrowed as I looked over that sentence in my mind.

"Who the heck are you calling 'IT'? Aren't robots supposed to be smart and not group of bozos?!" I yelled, DEFINITELY a wrong choice of words I had picked as the two had only glared at me with pitch black eyes and white pinpricks in their eyes.

"Well you aren't human now aren't you?" Bonnie had smirked at me as his eyes went back to normal. "But you DO sound masculine...even more reason as to why you should get MY suit!" as he placed another replica,but one of his heads as I stared at it filled with disgust, shaking my head.

"Enough joking around."Fredy had growled as he picked up his own head,walking towards me."Hold him down." That of which Bonnie and chica had actually did, like they were really afraid of him. That feeling had attacked em immensely...that feeling called despair. I thrashed about and screamed while kicking my legs about wildly as tears blurred my vision , the Freddy head above mine and about to be slammed down.

"WAIT!" I screamed at him, my voice shaky in it's tone, much pleasure to the bear as he looked down at me with an creepy grin.

"Yes?"

"When you've stuffed those guar-endos...did they happen to b-bleed?"

"Yes, most times."He said simply."More than likely we had shoved them into the suit to hard."Now grinning.

"Do you happen to remember the color of which they bled?" I sighed shakily before I gulped ,hearing my heartbeats pounding loudly in my ears.

"It was red. Your point?" His eyes half-lidded until they widened gradually.

"Y-yeah that's right...have you EVER seen RED oil? No,right?!" I don't know what had happened to me, the fear what I had just been witnessing had evaporated completely and completely as I laughed almost crazily at his reaction, nothing but blind courage and a sense of disturbing peace taking it's place. ."You were killing humans you dips!"I said as I managed to kick the head out of his paws and easily slipping out of Bonnie's and Chica's grips, seemingly they were also in that shocked state. "You all feel disgusted-ashamed of yourselves now right? And you know what's even sadder? I used LOVE this place to death! I remember you three hugging me tightly and saying these sweet things to me that you'd NEVER hurt a child. Now I know your just monsters." I laughed again, tears had rolled down my face as I stared at all of their unreadable faces until Freddy had looked at me,extending his paw towards to me with an sorrowful facial expression before resting it on my shoulder.

'I'm...I'm sorry, we didn't know..."He said just before the bell had rung for six and I began to turn away ,walking towards the door. "I hope you can forgive us..."Was the last the thing I heard before I closed the door and left...

 **Thanx again and have a wonderful day/night/evening!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! Sorry about the wait for this chap, anyways thank you all who view this story! I'll be sure to look over what I write. Anyways I'd REALLY love it If y'all reviewed to let me hear your opinions on this, also to let me know that your enjoying this. PLease! On with the story!**

I groaned loudly as I pulled my face away from my soft pillows, the sound of my phone's alarm going off as it rung loudly in my ear before I grabbed it and turned it off, before plunging my face back into my pillows.

"Just...five more...minutes."I muttered lazily before screaming feeling the bitter sting of ice being rubbed around in center of my back. "D-Dylan I SWEAR I'll kick you in your ribs!" I rolled over, trembling slightly, before shoving him back as he laughed loudly.

"What~..." He cooed. "You didn't wanna get up when your phone went off so I was the next best thing!" He grinned.

"Why are you even in my room?!" I narrowed my eyes at him as I pursed my lips.

"Mom and dad placed me and Aria as your 'personal alarms' if you never woke up, or in this case, ignored your alarm. I thought this would've SUCKED, but I actually like it!" He crawls onto my bed, raising the ice yet again before my feet collided with his face, pushing him back. "Hey!" He made a sound similar to a growl.

"I wouldn't try it bucko...you might be the capt'n of the football team but that doesn't mean that I can't kick your crusty as-AHH!" I screamed as he pinned me down.

"You DO know that I'm stronger than you right?" He glares playfully.

"You DO know that your breath is killing me?" I smirked as he gasped. "Yeah...BUUURN!" I laughed as I pushed him off before getting out of my bed.

"How dare you?!" He narrows his eyes at me.

"NO...how dare you!" I picked up a pillow and slapped him across the face with it. "Get out my room!" I said grinning as he staggered as he receives my hits, nearing my room door, before I finally opened it door and pushed him out and closing it behind me as I looked down at my older brother on the floor.

"I'm so gonna get you back for that." He growls again.

"Aww, big bro's mad~?" I chuckled as I ruffled his neat 'charcoal' hair, making it messy on purpose as I walked downstairs quickly, hearing him him gasp loudly.

"KEITH!" He screamed out of anger as he ran towards his room to fetch his comb to groom himself again as I rolled my eyes, smirking. The second I had reach downstairs, the sweet aroma of pancakes had struck me immensely as I raced into the kitchen and jumped into as seat, my mouth watering as I stared at my pancakes covered in chocolate syrup before digging into them ravenously. Everyone has their own twist on things that they love right?

"Thinking about quitting as yet?" My father had taunted me, smirking as I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm not dad. If anything, I'll continue my five nights there until it's done." I assured him with a smirk as they all seemed impressed.

"Are you SURE about that little bro?" Dylan raised a brow at me as he turned to the side to face me, sitting beside me. "You aren't really the one to keep or stick with something for long. NO offense, but you'd always quit in less than an hour." He smirks as I facepalmed.

"VERY sure bro." I grinned as he ruffled my hair and gave as quick hug before puling away.

"Well if your sure about this, then I'm sure you'll do fine." He grins.

"We'll see about that, Keith" Mom had grinned, before licking her plush-soft lips as a smirk had formed afterwards.

 _ **xxXXxx**_

"Even up to this point I still don't know why I'm doing this crazy ass job."I sighed as I stood at the entrance of my job, just the memory of my last shift was already sickening enough. My hands grasped the handles of the two-wide red doors and turning them as a chilling breeze escaped through the narrow opening of the as I opened it fully, before stepping through and closing them behind me, quite a bit roughly as I strolled towards my office. "Okay...let the fun begin!" I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes as the phone began to ring, me entering and taking a seat just in time for the recorded message.

 _"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well if your hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_ Shakiness can be heard in his tone as I rolled my eyes. _"I-I won't talk long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

"Chubby bunny where'd you go!?" I screamed as the purple furred Bonnie was missing offstage, my eyes glued to the monitor as scrolled through the each camera.

 _"Uhh...interestingly enough. Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, that's one reason not to run out of power, right?"_

 _"_ Damn right..." I shivered as I recalled the entire scene that had went down in the bathroom between them.

 _"I-I also wanted to emphasize the importance of using your door are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots so happen to be right outside of your door. So if-if you can't find something, or someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a couple of seconds to react...not that you'd be in danger of course. I'm not implying that."_ My eyes shakily and slowly glanced at the left, pitch black doorway and without thinking my hand slammed onto the door button, just as the door came down a LOUD bang came right after, a growl present.

"Can't touch this~!" I laughed before I turned on the lights, from the shadow's figure I could make out two bunny ears before the shadow had reduced as Bonnie walked towards the window, his eyes no longer those sweet ruby- red, but a deep, pitch-soulless black with white pinpricks, him rubbing his nose to massage the 'pain'.

"Get ove-" he began but I cut him off. A sudden feeling of peace and courage fell over me.

"Uhhhhh...no! I'm busy at the moment chubby bunny hold up." I went back to the phone guy's messages as Bonnie glared, not moving from the doorway, a small smirk tugging at his muzzle recalling over the name I had given him..

"Chubby bunny...could be better." He closed his eyes.

 _"Also, check on Pirate's Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique, in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_ I was struck with complete silence for past couple of minutes.

"I'm gonna DIIIIEEEEEE!" I whine as I heard Bonnie chuckle. "I didn't give you a joke Chubby Bunny, so shut UP!" I said, trembling a bit, that courage and and peace had completely immersed as I flicked onto Pirate's Cove.

"You don't have to worry about anything, we told Foxy already. He should've gotten it, hopefully." Bonnie said, eyeing me through the window, still with those creepy frickin' eyes. He knew that foxy would still have glitches, but he's been able to pull through it. " Besides I'm sure he's looking forward into seeing his 'first mate' again." he grins creepily. I cursed underneath my breath as my power had been trickling with me having the lights on and the left door closed, which MAJORILY affected my power. I had only realized it when on my first night Bonnie had punched the door and it glitched out (I know it's foxy who does that guys, just tryna 'spice' things up if you know what I mean).

"Don't you have something else to do right now ?"

"Nope...I'll stay here and force you to drain your power, Keithie~..." Again that name...UGH! "Now that we know what and who you are, we have no intention in hurting you...maybe." He grins mischievously, only joking.

"Oh, right. I should believe the same number of animatronics that tried to stuff me the other night!" My tone filled with seethe.

"Hey! You teased us...and I also thought that you still loved us." He says, just a slight tone of sadness could be heard as his ears, surprisingly, had lowered.

"I...I do, it's just...Stop trying to guilt trip me! The only animatronic here that I actually trusted and loved more than guys was Goldie!" I said. Bonnie narrowing his eyes.

"How do you know Golden Freddy? You weren't even around those early years..."

"It's a long story..." I sighed, running a hand through my locks as I stared at my power resting at 60% and it was only 4am. Had we really been talking for that long? It only felt like couple of minutes.

"Then spill." He says simply, his eyes never leaving my face.

"I won't say anything until I know I can actually trust you ALL." I snapped at him as I glared . "Just leave already..."

"I've already made it clear that I won't be leaving, didn't I?" He turns his back, leaning against the window. "Oh by the way, Chica's in the doorway." He states , boredom in his tone as I turned to the right door and slamming my hand on the door button as the heavy metallic door came crashing down, sealing her off from me as I heard her growl.

"Bonnie~!" She whines.

"Don't worry Chica, he won't last with us draining his power." He turns around to face me, Chica peeking in at me as well to see me trembling in fear. "Oh what fun we'll have when we get you." he smirks, just as the two shared a similar creepy grin and soulless black eyes with pinpricks in them that had penetrated me with fear.

 **I hope I see some reviews and follows! I'd love to hear your opinions, so please do~! Have a great Day/Evening/Night or even Morning y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all, I hope you all are having a wonderful Day/Night or Evening! I really am flattered that some people are following my story and reviewing. A SPECIAL thank you to Da-Tenshi-Setsuna, thank you for reviewing each of my chapters you are so awesome at writing, also for RegularShowMemorabilia** **and his review ~! Again, I saw my typos in the last chapter as well and I have to say I've never messed up that bad, Lol. I'll be sure to pay EXTRA attention to these chapters for you guys. It would also be very helpful for me to hear your opinions and views on my story so far, even if your a guest, just lemme hear what you have to ...SO SORRY about my typos omg. ON WITH THE STORY...**

* * *

I sighed, trembling. Sweat trickled down my forehead, my palms were sweaty and my eyes wavered over the two towering animatronics standing out both my locked doors and deplenishing my power HEAVILY as I watched the percentage going down quickly from 60% now to a 52% and going. I gritted my teeth as I rubbed my temples, thinking of the possible outcomes and or escape routes if they had somehow not manage to get me. I could run...yet again again they'd probably block the doorway entirely with their body's and proceed to grab me...on the other hand I COULD somehow avoid them by going through their legs-actually I'd rather not get squished between them-UGH! Frustration grin within me, much pleasure and amusement to to the duo, watching me anticipatingly with menacing grins.

"C'mon~! Open up we don't bite..." Bonnie cooed, running his hand down the window.

"Fudge off, I'm not touching the doors!" I screamed at him as he only grinned widely a growl present after he did that.

"Don't make me have to get you, Keithie~..." He narrowed his eyes.

"And DON'T make me shove my boot up where the sun don't shine, I don't have a carrot with me to be the replacement for you!" I pointed at him as his eyebrow raised in confusion before his eyes widened and he gasped, me chuckling before laughing.

"Oh? we have carrots here if you want one."chica chirps happily, still creepy with those soulless-black eyes. Clearly not getting what I was implying.

"CHICA!"Bonnie yells as I cough in between laughs, rolling on the floor.

"GIMME THE CARROT!"I begged, laughing harder as tears escaped my eyes as she chirps happily, 'skipping' down the hall and towards the kitchen.

"CHICA NOOOO!" Bonnie yells before, growling. Facepalming out of being annoyed as I smirked before opening the right door. 20% was my percentage at the time (STILL 4AM). "Don't get your hopes up kid, you won't last with that low percentage..."He growls.

"You see? That's why I can't or will ever trust you." I said simply, looking back at foxy with the curtains wide open curtains through the camera, my eye twitching. As I observed him...he looked the same...apart from those slashes and tears in his fur. I have to admit, he looked quite terrifying. His torn fur, with his hanging jaw and faintly visible hook- the head of it kinda looked like it was stained in something...red. It sent shivers down my spine, thinking that it was possibly blood. Who knew ?It could've been! With how these animatronics were acting earlier, killing guards...I wouldn't say that I didn't expect that from foxy as he'd glitch out sometimes the previous times I visited on my birthdays, before I stopped. I WAS getting old. Just then out of the BLUE, Foxy dashes out of cove but that wasn't what frightened, it was the sign turned backwards that had something carved or marked on it...'ITS ME'

"I know it's you **KEiTh,** Open up matey!" Foxy yells, scraping the door with his hook. I heard as his voice glitched out to a low, almost ominous and demonic tone, it could've been my imagination tho...

"You ain't touching my buns...hun!" I yelled back, blushing slightly over what I had just said.

" **KEITH."** He says angrily as I flinched. Bonnie having a wide grin at the scene. Why's he so angry all of a sudden? "Open the door so I can give ye a hug!"

"I ain't your senpai, I don't want you! You'd probably kill me and I can't trust ANY of you!" I screamed just before he growls and chuckles deeply before punching the door several times. So long... 20-15-10-5%?!

"Last chance laddie~..." He grins, an ominous look upon his face before I looked towards the open right door, thankfully chica isn't there.

"I have only one word for you...'YOLO' !" I screamed running out as the two blinked in confusion before rolling their eyes.

"I say Freddy's gonna catch him." Bonnie says, looking at the red-furred fox.

"How so?" Foxy asks.

"Freddy's already offstage...remember if the power goes out and the guard's shift isn't over he'll attack in the darkness when you can't see -" The building droned as the place went dark, only the animatronic's eyes barely illuminating the now dark hallways and rooms as they roamed. "Like... right...now..." Bonnie grinned evilly before foxy dragged one of his ears. "OUCH!"

"Hehehe..sorry lad just seeing if your upgrade was in workin' condition."

"Yes I can still feel pain, jeez!" He held his hurting ear, glaring at the chuckling fox before yanking his tail.

"OYE!" The fox growled, the two now glaring at each other before Freddy cleared his throat, standing behind them.

"You both are so childish at times..."He shook his head, sighing. "Help me get Keith, we need to drive this in his head that won't be attempting to hurt him." The duo nodded before following Freddy out the left hall and into the party room. His eyes narrowing as he saw a chair shift. "Foxy...go get him."Freddy says as he rolled his eyes and smirking slightly. 'He's such an easy prey..' Foxy screeches as he lunged above the chair, earning the satisfying sound of a 'OW!' from me as I tried to crawl along the side of the table, but failing miserably as I pouted being under the fox's heavy weight before his snout lowered to my ear.

"You got caught matey~.."He grabbed me with his good arm and not the hook because he didn't want to slice me, before he placed me on a nearby chair. Immediately all the animatronics surround me in a circle, wide grins on their faces as their magenta, ruby-red, golden and dark blue irises focused on me. Well 'IF YOU SEEK AMY'...

 **New chappie! Review and follow for more ~! Also tell me if you understood or found out what that phrase meant lol. Have a nice Day/Evening/Night y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all ! I'm back! Thank you Cherrysoda11 for those reviews, really I appreciate it ;). Thank you all who read my story! Remember to review~! I'd actually love to see your opinions and thoughts about this chapter or story, whichever :D. Remember constructive criticism is welcomed~!**

Several minutes had passed in the dead silence and staring contest between the animatronics and myself as I trembled, vaguely seeing the outlines of each. A long bushy tail, two twitching every now and then bunny ears, a top hat resting in between two short ears and a cupcake of some sort? Resting upon Chica's left shoulder, proven by the outlines of feathers sticking out on her arms.

"Freddy I don't think he's gonna talk. He seems as If he'd seen a ghost." Bonnie says, boredom swimming around in his tone as he sat on the table in front of me, going over a bit to be closer to me, smiling widely as he saw my eyes flick over to his instantly.

"Well we DID sorta try to kill him the other night..." She states as her magenta eyes fluttered, never leaving my figure. "Plus it's dark and more than likely that's why he's terrified." She held her hand out to touch me, repelling it back as she saw me flinch.

"Bonnie you know where the backup generator is. Go turn it on." Freddy states looking over at him.

"What? Why me?!" He says annoyed.

"Stop being such a pansy and get it on with ." Chica taunted as Bonnie glared. Suddenly, the light's switched back on, a child's giggle could be heard nearby, close to my ears, but from whom...? I had looked behind me as I got goosebumps, seeing nothing but the empty chairs and tables behind me, along with the still dark hallways to the office before I turned back around, trying to shake that creepiness off. Now being able to see properly with all the lights on, I could actually see the details of each the animatronics. They looked like they could SERIOUSLY go for a bath...oh wait that's what the 'Phone Guy' said right?

"Thank you Gold!" Freddy said aloud as I rose a brow, our gaze now locked as he looked down. His dark blue eyes having joy swimming around in them. Seriously what is up with them and grinning at me? It's fudging creepy... "Now, I'm gonna make this plain and simple." He lifted my chin up gently with the tips of his fingers and narrowed his eyes slightly as his pierced mine . "We have NO intention in hurting or killing you understand?" He's polite, yet stern and serious at the same time.

"B-but those guar-" I was cut off as his paws gripped my shoulders in a somewhat tight grip.

"Pardon?" He asks as his eyes switched to the same soulless black that Bonnie and Chica had occupied. He really was serious about this, serious that he wouldn't ever try to hurt me. "Your only 15...you were our favorite out of the rest and we didn't know it was you the first shift..." A look of regret had swamped his face for a moment as he sighed. "Let. it. rest." He states, his face only a mere inches from mine as shivers shot down my spine.

"Y-yes sir.." I stuttered out of fear.

"Call me Freddy, Keith..." He pulls his face away and his eyes went back to their normal. "It's a pleasure to have you here again. It's been a long time since we've seen you." He grins. Man, they really went all out on these facial expressions and weirdly...there was a sense of peace and warmth flooding the entire room, my fear and tenseness had immersed...but that's what confused me at the moment. Why was there this sudden feeling? Was it because...maybe it's cause they had actually meant what they had said...? No, it can't be...the night guard's messages...fright flooded his tone and it was quite obvious he didn't want me to go anywhere near them, especially when he said that they'd try to stuff me and he wasn't wrong about that!

"Suck up..." Bonnie snickered at the scene that had went down between Freddy and I before Foxy yanked his ear yet again, making the purple rabbit gradually fill with seethe as he clenched his jaw out of pain and being annoyed ."F-For the last time, stop!" He yelled slapping the fox's arm off before reaching for his hurting ear massaging it, muttering underneath his breath as It was now my turn to snicker.

"Oh shut up..." He glared.

"Don't tell me what to do...bish." I glared back before throwing one of the party hats that was across from me into his face, just as he growled.

"Serves ye' right for scaring him." Foxy states, his eye patch raised, revealing both of his golden eyes which were half-lidded.

"Me?!" He scoffed, placing a hand upon his chest. "What about Chica? She was there, blocking the other door!"

"Well, she was actually being nice, offering to give the carrot so I could've-"

"You SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" He screeched as he glared, a finger directed at me before I broke off into laughter while Freddy looked a bit confused.

"What happened?" Curiousness flooded him as I coughed in between laughs, tears reaching my eyes as I laughed at the hilarity of the previous 'statement' between him and I earlier.

"I sorta overheard when they were both talking and I guess when Keith had said, and I quote: 'Don't make me shove this boot up where the sun don't shine and I don't have a carrot to be the replacement! ' He must've gotten mad about something in that sentence but I don't know what. Where was he gonna shove the boot or carrot?" Chica whispered in his ear as his eyes widened.

"Dear God.."

"Oh Keith, did you still want that carrot~?" She chirped happily as she, you could almost say smiled, me gasping.

"GIMME IT!"

"CHICA I SWEAR!" Bonnie roared, a light shade of red could be seen around his muzzle as I was now on the floor, clutching my stomach and laughing hard. Foxy grinning as his sharp teeth bared.

"Calm down there matey', remember to breathe." He offers me his hook as I gladly took it before almost instantly being pulled back up and enveloped in a hug that had rather surprised me. I hadn't stiffen, nor was I frightened ...I was happy and the feeling of his soft fur had provided the most feeling of comfort and hesitantly I had hugged back. "I'd never forget me first mate..." He said, seemingly only for me to hear as his snout had lowered to my ear before he lifted his head back up and rested his chin on the top of my head, tightening the hug slightly. I'll be honest, it is weird that I'm currently blushing at the moment, but who cares~?

"Nor will I forget my favorite captain..." I muttered.

"Awww...that's so cute!" Chica squealed as my blushed deepened. God... this is gonna be a long night...


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay y''all I'm back~! Sorry about that terrible wait, some things came up and I had to get rid of em.** ** _Sigh..._** **but I'm back now~! PLEASE DO pardon me for my slackness omg. I hope you (the reader) will continue viewing this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song used within this nor Five Nights At Freddy's.**

 **Welcome to Freddy's by Madame Macrabe. Nice yet creepy song XD**

* * *

- **?** -

...The young Keith smiles, watching his favorite band play. His favorite out of them was the sharp-toothed and red-furred, Foxy the Pirate fox and he also like Freddy as well, his deep blue eyes were soothing to him in a way and his grin had always made Keith smile as he listened to the song before stopping and listening to him speak. The atmosphere was cozy, a partly cloudy day but still bright out and inside the building, kids frolicked and played with each other before gathering around in front of the main stage .

Freddy: "Hey everyone, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! So let's strike up the band! 1... 2... ( **kill me)-** 3! Is everyone enjoying some delicious ( **flesh)-** pizza? **HAHAHAH!"**

Keith's eyes widened. He looked around and no one else seemed to realize the robot's glitches, yet again as he looked at the other 'kids' around him...their faces were just blurred and almost looked like mannequins, not real at all, no facial expressions or features. He takes a shaky deep breath, rubbing his arms as if he were cold. Smiling shakily as he hoped that chica would kill the creepy vibes.

 **"** ** _I can see you there,warmth and life,why don't you share?_**

 ** _It's been many years stuck here living with our fears_**

 ** _Please do pardon me, I can't help it, can't you see?_**

 ** _In this misery you can join our family."_**

Keith whimpers, clearly becoming terrified as he backs away, the lights outside dimming and making it nighttime. As he stepped back, he bumped into one of the 'kids' and it fell backwards before breaking apart completely as sparks flew from it's head, a screech being emitted and gradually becoming louder, before being coated over with an almost robotic tone. He ran towards the security guard's office, hoping to find help, but no one's there as he locks both the doors. The four 'bots coming down from either side with soulless, pitch black eyes and white pinpricks in them, sharing a similar feral grin as Chica continued...

 **"Why'd you lock the door? Don't you like us anymore?**  
 _ **This game's lots of fun, you look funny when you run.**_  
 _ **Eyes upon the wall, well that's just no fun at all.**_  
 **Watching us in there, using cameras hardly seems fair."**

The poor Keith...he held his head tightly as he hid his face, the unshed tears burning his eyes as he shivers out fear. They pressed their paws against the windows, cracks gradually forming within it as the lines danced among it's frame, the sounds of it finally shattering, letting in his fears.

 _ **" Stalking hallways, getting closer**_

 _ **Got you now, it's nearly over**_  
 _ **Found your blind spot, lurking within**_  
 _ **Sooner or later we'll get in~...**_  
 _ **Careful not to waste your power**_  
 _ **You've still got to last an hour**_  
 _ **I can hear your heart pound heavy**_

 _ **Here we come, I hope you're ready! "**_

Chica's high pitched-preppy voice, impacting his ears as they crawled through the now open frame. The office no, longer safe... no longer a 'haven'. Slowly he looks up, tears now shedding from his eyes as they widened, huge brown paws with elongated and sharp claws. The original four no longer the same, almost corroded... **nightmares.** Freddy's laughter booming just as he picked Keith up, by the collar of his shirt before screeching in his face.

* * *

OHMIGAH!" I woke up, clutching my head as I sat up quickly, sweat trailing down my forehead. Taking deep breaths to calm down my trembling body, my long black locks covering one of eyes as it also dripped sweat. Seeing a well- built figure over to my immediate left, my eyes flickered over to see my brother holding an arm around his back, a shaky smile across his face, trembling as he held several cubes of ice behind him as I glared, slowly getting over the horrible nightmare I had just witnessed. "What. Are. You. DOING. IN. HERE?" I seethed, a finger pointed at him.

"Well...uhh.. y-you see-"

"Get out."I say simply as his eyes studied my frame.

"Are you okay..?" He asks, alternating the ice cubes between both his hands, trying to fight back the bitter sting.

"Yes. Now. Get out." I stated, getting up and walking past him towards my door and opening it for him.

"But-"

"NOW. BISH. NOW!" I screamed as he stepped out quickly, laughing a bit before I followed him downstairs as the scent of eggs, bacon and waffles flooding my nostrils. I shakily sighed as I entered the kitchen, taking a seat, recalling over the terrifying nightmare of which burned itself into my brain as my mother looked at me worriedly.

"Keith honey, are you alright?" She stroked her fingers, slowly and gently across the left cheek of my sweaty face, before putting the back of her hang against my neck, feeling my temperature.

"I'm f-fine mom... just a bad dream.." I muttered.

"Have you been getting enough sleep, Keith?" She looks at me sternly. "I know your working the 'graveyard' but you should at least get 8 hours of sleep afterwards.." Her light brown eyes pierced mine, her voice stern as both her hands were clamped onto both sides of my face, keeping it still as she expected my full attention before I held her hands and gently put them down.

"I am getting enough sleep, mom... don't worry. " I say as she hums before nodding in agreement, but still keeping an protective eye over me.

 _ **xxxxXXxxxx**_

I sighed as he walked through the parking lot, towards the doors of the establishment, clinging onto my pure-cotton jacket, a threat of rain hung in the chilly-nighttime air as my hair went over to one side as a heavy gust of wind passed by before I slowly slipped the key into the lock and tuned it. Being plunged into immediate darkness as I squinted my eyes a bit , getting used to the environment slowly, through the chilling silence. my footsteps echoed loudly with each step I made. It hadn't been 12am as yet, it was only fifteen minutes that had been left until it was finally time as he looked to the right, seeing the large stage with the animatronics 'asleep' still as I walked away past them towards my office, glancing at Pirate's cove before back onto my normal path and looking at the posters as I passed by them before I could've SWORN one of them weren't one before and the picture was quite disturbing as I backed up to look at again. But... it wasn't there... instead there was a normal picture of Freddy waving, doing his original goofy grin for the children's pleasure as I narrowed my eyes at it before walking again towards and then into the office as I sighed happily, spinning around in the swivel seat and as I picked up speed, I brought my knees up into my chest as spun, laughing loudly.

...An almost transparent, but golden version of Freddy hovering by Keith as he spun around laughing. Golden Freddy couldn't help to grin slightly, yet the urge to scare him was strong. He's heard many of the workers there complaining about him (The one's who actually got saved, by the bell... lucky buggers) about him appearing, but they faint almost immediately after he screeches at them loudly and leaving his hallucinations to intrude their minds, either leaving them to the 'bots sometimes or save them, depending on how they reacted to the environment. He didn't tolerate himself nor his friends being dissed by anyone of the security guards either. 'Rust bucket', 'metallic idiotic crackheads' etc... thinking that Keith would be his next prey, he started to become visible while also becoming heavier as if his suit had been placed back onto him again, but stopping and becoming transparent again as he heard Chica's high pitched ' ** _EEEEEEEE!_** 's becoming louder as she literally ran towards the office. He grinned at this, waiting to see what any other guard would do : LOCK THE DOOR, before he could attack with his surprise. Confused as the guard didn't even make a SINGLE move towards the door before being enveloped tightly in a hug by Chica and smiling widely.

"Hmmm..."He hums before vanishing...

 **Remember~! _Review_ , _favorite_ and _follow_ if you can please! Also, AGAIN I'm SOO sorry for not updating! Have a good day, night or evening y'all~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my god...THANK YOU GUYS! lol . Thank you for favoriting, following and even reviewing on this story, I appreciate it 100% and I hope you continue cause y'all truly are amazing. I'm a little bit under the weather but I'll fight through it. As for the story, gimme some tips on making it better and I'll see if I can make it work ;) and review me your opinions on this story or these chapters if you'd like. I will surely do my best to make this into a great story.**

 **Anyways...ON WITH DAS STORY!**

As she gently placed me back down, I giggled looking up at her as she fluttered her magenta eyes at me.

"What makes you so happy?" I asked, eyeing her as she jumped up and down, and TRUST me...my. Ears. HURT. With each time she jumped, a terrible creak emitted and I frowned at this. Man...Do they even send someone down here to clean them? I made a face as I deliberately had to yank pepperoni from her teeth, even having to go further back as to animatronic teeth and she blushed slightly, proven by the reddening above her beak as she felt my hand infiltrate her mouth. I pulled it out to reveal it's shredded figure, dripping a certain clear liquid-wh-what was this? I KNOW that animatronics don't have saliva nor mucus so...was she eating a WET pizza?! My mouth slowly went agape as I blinked, looking at it then back at her. "EWWW!" I said throwing it away and wiping the wetness off onto my purple uniform as she giggled slightly.

"Don't ask-"

"What the heck?! Of course I'm gonna ask!" I yelled "Spill..." I narrowed my eyes, arms folded as she looked to the side, touching her fingers every time together.

"Umm...uh...fine...I was making you a pizza and I wanted to know how pizza tasted. Although I've made it for the kids millions of times, the chef puts mine aside and only gives out his." She folds her arms, a pout as she looked to the left.

"Lemme see your hands." I stated as she tilted her head but gave me them anyways. They were clean, the ONLY places on her that was clean, if you look further up, spots and stains upon her bib and mixture of fur and feathers. Not the bright yellow of which it used to be. Well... at least she knows to always wash her hands before making anything, but that rather surprised me. All this time, I've been eating HER pizza?! Made by a ROBOT. Damn... "Well, not to be rude or anything...but your not actually FULLY clean." I bit my lip as she looked down at herself, making a face.

"Oh..." She says, sadness in her tone as I pouted, humming before smiling widely.

"Chica...can you get wet? As in like withstand water even if it reaches into you." She nodded slowly.

"Why ask..?"

"Because I'm gonna give y'all a bath." I smirked, dragging her out.

"wh-what?! You're not serious-"

"I am." I stated simply as I opened the Janitor's closet, taking out a fair sized pan, a hard brush and liquid soap... 'lemon scented'. I pursed my lips as I hummed. The perfect place would be ..the.. bathroom. I dragged her into the male bathroom as she blushes deeply.

"KEITH!"

"Oh shush!" I grinned before filling the pan up and using a smaller bucket as I poured it onto her, having to stand on a sink to get above her. Surprisingly some of the dirt went away as the water slid down her body, through her mixture of fur and feathers before reaching the floor, a light color of brown. I then squirted a bit of the soap on her being literally scrubbing her hard, everywhere as the dirty water went through the drain in the middle of the room. A couple minutes later of continuous scrubbing and pouring water over her, she was clean as she slowly brought her hands up to eyes, eyeing the bright yellow fur of which she now occupied.

"I-I..."She was at a loss of words before she pulled me down the sink and hugged me tightly . "Thank you..."She says sweetly, her eyes closed before she puts me down, tilting her head at realising my devious grin. "What are you gonna-OH..." She caught on quickly, but I was surprised as she shared the grin as I occupied. "Freddy." She states as I nodded.

"You lure him in here and I'll jump him." I chuckled as she ran out, me hiding behind the wall. Minute's later she comes walking in with Freddy.

"Can you just stand, right..here." She positions him right on the drain as he tilts his head.

"What are you-"

"HOLD HIM DOOOOOWN!" I screamed as I poured water all over his frame and jumping onto him, as Chica giggled madly holding him steady as he screeched.

"KEITH, CHICA I SWEA-"

"Shhhhh...let it happen teddy bear." I said as I cackled scrubbing his face now before jumping off as I had finished. He glared before taking a look at his self.

"Huh...hehe." He chuckles, grinning. "You could've just said that you wanted to give me a bath you know..." He says looking at me.

"But then that wouldn't make it fun now would it~?" I stuck my tongue out, my eyes narrowing as I looked into Freddy's, seeing the reflection in them of a certain. Pirate. Fox..peaking out the corner "Oh Capt'n ~!" I said in sing song voice. " Come hither-" My eyes widened as he was already standing on the drain, his tail wagging as I blinked. "Well damn..." I went up to him, just as he kneeled down a bit to be at my face just as he licks me across it multiple times grinning, baring his sharp teeth as his golden eyes had nothing more than happiness written in them. Surprising quite immensely- what's he even DOING with a wet tongue?! I blushed slightly, grinning wryly as I begun to scrub him, rather gently as sometimes he'd nuzzle my neck or stomach with his snout unexpectedly. "Stop it!" I laughed as he only grinned, soon enough he was finished and I was careful with him as his chest had been damaged, exposing his endo and I didn't need it to be damaged. I need to talk to the Manger about this too... As I turned around, there stood the purple Bonnie, wide eyes as he points a finger directed at me.

"G-Get away!" He stutters, hugging himself.

"C'mere bon~!"

"NO!" He yells at me while Chica, Freddy and foxy laughed.

"I'm giving you ONE chance to get your animatronic butt over here!"

"I'd LOVE to see what would happen cause I'm NEVER gonna go over there!" My eyes narrowed as I gripped the brush and the pan.

"FRICKIN HIPPO GET OVER HERE!"

"I'M A BUNNY YOU DOOF"

"BIASH!" I yelled at him as I threw the last of the water onto him and jumping off the side of the wall and onto him as he screeched loudly, running round in circles as I scrubbed him. The trio laughing even harder.

 **Y'all tell me what you thought of this ~! I'd appreciate it . Have a nice Day/Night/Evening~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEEEEEYYYYYY Y'ALL~! I AM SO SORRY for not updating for awhile, i'm a bit under the weather and exams are nearing and crud . Thank you SOOO much for these follows, favorites and reviews, you guys truly are amazing and It actually surprised me because Let's be honest, I'm slacking in my updates. I'll be sure to get back up on top with all of this, especially my descriptive writing for y'all. I do hope you continue to read my story, whoever you are, it makes me glad. :)**

 **I believe that I have to kinda 'speed' things up here because, I'm writing about fnaf 1...I NEED to catch up on Five nights 1-4. BUt I'll slowly build my way up to em. Should I create another story to this or just smash fNaF 2 etc with this one? Maybe I'll a poll and post it up on my profile~! (I'm still new to this XD) Thank you Cherrysoda11, RegualrShowMemorabilia, Da-Tenshi- setsuna and my new reviewers for reviewing.**

* * *

Now, was that hard 'Chubby bunny'?" I asked, smirking. God, he's a fussy one! Every time I'd scrub, he'd screech and GOD KNOWS how much they impacted my ears-UGH! Bonnie had been hugging himself. His purple fur had seem appear a much deeper and richer tone than before and his fur was just as soft.

"I hate y-you..." He said shakily. "I'd so punch you right now if it weren't for Freddy here." He points at Freddy who just chuckles while Bonnie muttered something under breath as he rolled his eyes.

"Bish...I'd kick you SO far up your NONEXISTENT NUTS, don't touch me!" I made duck lips as he pointed a finger at Bonnie, as if it were a dagger, his light brown eyes narrowed. The trio had only laughed while on the other hand both Bonnie and I shared a glaring contest between each other before Freddy snapped his fingers in front of us.

"C'mon, enough. It was nice enough for Keith to actually have the nerve to clean us, unlike those other workers." He mutters under his breath, discreetly showing a bit of a scowl before he replaced with his signature goofy grin as he looked at me, I shivered slightly as I had seen his scowl. It still bugged me how their facial systems were so realistic with the moods and expressions. I only grinned back before my eyes widened as I felt something wet against the side of cheek with a bit of heat and I blushed heavily as I struggled to keep my glare at Foxy as he only chuckled, pleased with my reaction.

"What do ye plan to do now?" Foxy asks, his tail wagging, his golden eyes beaming as he looked down at me. I needed to speak to the manager about this, he seems perfectly fine to be able to perform again in his cove. Just get him some new fur, fix his damaged chestplate and make his hook a bit blunt and he'd be good as new. although I put in most of the wok by actually cleaning him, I pursed my lips at this sudden thought before giving him a genuine smile.

"Well... I only have a couple minutes left before I gotta go so-Dammit Chica..." I lidded my light brown eyes halfway as a pink stain, had reached upon her bib as she devoured about three pink cupcakes ravenously. "You can't even TASTE much less! Where'd you get those from so quickly?!" She only fiddled with her feathers

"I-uhmm...I always had-"

"BISH YOU LIE AND YOU KNOW IT." I snapped my fingers with each word, my eyes piercing as the trio struggled to keep their laughter in, reddening can be seen above Chica's beak as she clearly blushed out of embarrassment as I only grinned tiredly before being hugged by Freddy. truthfully, he had always been like the 'father' in as sense to Chica, Foxy and Bonnie as he'd be the more mature one of them all, well I couldn't really judge as I only saw only a BIT of Foxy's fun personality, but who knows?

"Go on, get some rest and we'll see you tonight." He spoke in that deep, soothing voice of his as he pulled away, ruffling my hair a bit before I nodded and lazily walked out the bathrooms and through the Party Room to the entrance but what I couldn't see was that their had been Goldie, slumped against the wall, his golden tint unrecognizable as he hid in the darkness as his pitch black, void-like eyes with white pinpricks followed my figure before disappearing behind the doors.

-Morning-

I walked towards the Manger's Office, I haven't really given 'him' a piece of my mind as yet about my first few days. Like how he-Oh I don't know..NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT ROBOTS TRYING TO KILL ME?! Although not anymore...he could've at least-AT LEAST give me more money if I'm working under these conditions, right? I entered, not find the old man Fazbear himself but his own son as they shared similar features. His short charcoal, slicked back hair neatly combed over as his blue eyes gleamed with happiness and smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he looked at me, at least mid twenties.

"Keith, just the worker I wanted to see! C'mon over here." He pointed at the swivel seat in front of him, I only complied and sat just as I opened my mouth to speak, he had continued. "How about I give you a raise? $250 if you complete this entire week." He smirks as my mind completely stopped. Bish whet...? No way did he just say that... 'I'm very sure I just said it." He smirks, as if reading my thoughts without thinking, I nodded.

"Okay, yeah yeah...BUT. I'm here to speak about a certain animatronic Mr. Fazbear."I cupped my hands together. "I believe that Foxy should be back up and performing.

"Call me Lukas-what did you say?"He looked at me, narrowed eyes. "Child. you do know that he-"

"I'm the night guard, I should know and I say he isn't." The words fell out my mouth, sounding almost mad. "I'm around them all night, I watch over them and if you didn't realize they ALL have been cleaned and look brand new." His eyes widened.

"y-you...you got to touch them?" he looks down, running a hand through his hair. "I...okay..." He sighed. "You only got ONE chance, ONE." He says, strictness masking his tone as he pointed a finger at me like a dagger as I only nodded before running out, giggling madly.


	10. Chapter 10: The Unexpected

**I'm Back~! I hope y'all are doing fine and are having a nice Day/Night/Evening wherever you are. Thank you for reading my story and reviewing, favoriting and following, y'all are truly amazing and I'm thankful for you (the readers) who are reading this right now and continue to support me.**

 **Thanks for the review RgularShowMemorabilia, appreciate it.**

 _ **xxxXXXxxx**_

I opened up the doors quietly and stepped in as I pursed my lips,the doors creaking slightly as they drew nearer to each other before they finally closed back together with a _**click!.** _ My long green jacket, now being masked with with a darker tint, combat boots (Total obsession, heh.), black jeans and my black locks tied into a ponytail. This was new to me... my feet barely making a sound as I navigated through the Party Room. I didn't really see why I'm actually being so quiet, it's only 11:45pm and the animatronics didn't wake till 12, but I guess some habits stick you don't they? Tonight...felt different. It wasn't that Oh so _cozy_ vibe I felt, (obviously when the animatronics knew me and didn't want to hurt me anymore), in fact it felt quite... _chilling._ Yes, the room was dark with the walls barely illuminated as the moonlight shone through the front window, not to mention Foxy's Cove. The tables and chairs seemingly covered in their blanket of darkness as I had to trail my fingers along whatever I passed as the cool draft had made its way into the pizzeria and blew my hair to one side as I hugged my frame slightly, but that hadn't driven me to feel this way. The posters of the animatronics barely visible as I walked into one of the hallways to make my way to the office as A light flickered along Chica's face before dimming and shutting off.

...A dark, bulky figure had passed by one of the front windows quickly, his back hunched slightly as he crept around the premises on the outside. The flashlight hung around his neck as it dangled. He tried the doors but they were shut, soon after a silhouette of a crowbar visible as it rose up before scraping along the windows _**slowly...**_ a white line becoming visible as it dragged along before it stopped, the figure going around the sides of the building.

I sighed peacefully, the same uneasy vibes lurking in the air and I tried my best to shrug it off, but it kept making itself known somehow as I pranced back and forth in the office, jumping almost with an yelp before growling as the phone rang signifying the start of my shift before I sat, rubbing my temples as my sight got used to the lighting that almost tinted the room orange.

"Hello, Hello? Hey! Hey, wow day 4. I knew You could do it." I plaster a grin onto my face before rolling my eyes. "Uh, hey, listen. I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *** _banging sound_ * **It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you * _ **clears throat***_ uh, when I did." My eyes narrowed as I shivered slightly, taking a deep breath. "Uh, hey, do me favor. * ** _bang bang*_** I'm gonna try and hold out till someone comes. * ** _bang bang*_** Maybe it won't be so bad. _ *****_ _ **bang bang***_ Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered was in all those empty heads back there. * _ **chime plays*.**_ He knew he would've died, his power had been draining profusely and the animatronics were just waiting outside his doorway knowing his fate had been upon him. He had been cornered with no escape as soonly the sounds of his power droning came...

"O-Oh my God..." I covered my mouth as my eyes burned with unshed tears as I stared at the phone.

"You know...* _ **moan***_ oh, no- _**SREEEEEEECH!**_ " Static soon erupted from the phone before turning off with a click. I shivered immensely as my face had been inside my knees, my nails dug into my own skin as shaky breaths escaped my mouth. I slowly get up with the tears in my eyes just threatening to fall. I walked out sluggishly as I hugged myself. I was going to the BackStage and I was serious... serious like my baby Netflix. NO ONE TOUCHES HER.

...crack...crack... _ **CRACK!**_ The Backdoor had been broken as the hinges fell off, the door being lifted up before being placed aside against the wall quietly before the figure stepped in. Visibly, he had a tight vest on, showing a bit of the layout of his abs as he wore a camouflage sleeveless, open jacket. His short black hair, with a streak of purple could be seen as he sighed, cracking his knuckles.

"I better be paid extra if I'm caught on camera." He grits his teeth as he twirled a bat in his hand as he sulked through the darkness. Not knowing Fredy had been lurking about as he was the first offstage...

I went inside the backroom as told and looked around with shaky eyes before I scrunched my face at an unpleasant odor. It smelled...'metallic', yet something was entwined within the stench. My eyes couldn't find anything other than two suits being in the far right and left corner of the room, but I chose the left. Another Bonnie suit, the soft-umm...Oh my God...W-what? It's fur hadn't been soft, if anything it's sticky as I pulled my hand away from the chest, almost of slime trail of something red trailed with my hand before I whimpered and thrashed my hand about to get rid of it before it splattered on the table by an suitless endo staring at the ground, the suit itself once I had touched it revealed multiple red stains. It was like...imagine those gummy sweets, the ones you bite and like it gushes out some tasty syrup? Y-yeah...it was sorta like that before I touched it... In the procedure of thrashing my hand about, I accidentally struck the suit by me as eyeballs popped out, the retinal veins trailing behind them both as the jaw hung opened a tooth dropping. My breathing shallowed as I stared at it, again another whimper before I gripped the head. It was hard..almost stiff as I tried to pry it off, but It couldn't until it finally gave away with a sickening **_SNAP!_** I stared at the...the remains of what looked like a deteriorating throat, maggots exiting it and the veins showed before I stared down at the head in my hands to see a bone sticking out from below the head, under the chin.

"I-I-I-..no... !" I cried as I threw the head to one side, stepping back as I coughed harshly, the tears now shedding from my eyes as I covered my mouth. "THIS. IS. ALL. FAKE!" I gritted through my teeth as I stared at both the head and body. My heartbeats went faster, the room spun for me as I clutched my head walking ba-

 _BANG!_

My eyes rolled back as the back of my head throbbed with piercing pain, my vision dimmed and my body felt light as I fell forward just as I, was .Knocked. **Out.**...

"Heh...looks like a **home run.** " Said the figure.

 **PLEASE, ALL of y'all review and tell me you thoughts about this chappie~! HAve a good Day/NIght/Evening again please do _ Favorite, Review and Follow for more. Until till next time~! TTylxox_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aww thank you** **wes27** **and** **CherrySoda11** **for the kind reviews and helpful tip on what I should do with the other games. Yes, the purple man will appear in the story a few twists and turns there, but yeah he will wes. I'm happy to hear that people enjoy my story and tell me their feedback on each chapter. And I'm very well aware that my last chapter was a bit creepy** **RegularShowMemorabilia** **lol, but I'm tryna to make everyone who reads this, feel as if thy were in these situations. Now a slight warning, there MIGHT be a little, oh I dunno... _minor_ violence in this. Blame MKx and Injustice and my favorite character Harley Quinn... _*whistles looking to the side*_. ...I also have a MKx fanfic if y'all people are interested in that genre~! **

**Song used in this chapter: Five NIghts at Freddy's Pt.1 Rap Song "Teddy Bear Nightmare" by Rockit Gaming. ft Vinny Rose. Really awesome song! ;D**

* * *

 _Phone Guy intro:"Hello, hello? Uhh, I wanted to record a message for you to get you settled in on your firs night.."_

 ** _I'm on a night shift again_**

 ** _With Freddy and Friends, it's a frightly trend_**

 ** _From the office I'm in suspense. defend from midnight to 6am_**

 ** _Everything's great till the sun goes down_**

 ** _The Nightmare Town, No I can't make a sound_**

 ** _What are those footsteps I hear in the background? If Freddy jumps out it's the ultimate smackdown..._**

...The muscular figure props me up against the cold wall before pulling over a wooden chair, tying my hands and legs together with a brown sturdy rope that almost looked as if something red had stained it, around the feet of the chair. My unconscious figure slumped over a bit with my closed eyes before I woke, the side of my face pulsing with pain as he had slapped me roughly across the face roughly. I attempt to grit my teeth as my ears rung and my vision blurry before clearing slightly, but a thick rag had been stuffed into my mouth, preventing me from speaking . I caught a glimpse of his driver license as it peered out the top of his vest before I looked back down.. 'Aiden', just as he gripped my chin roughly, forcing me to look up into his hazel, narrowed eyes as a smug grin crept across his face.

"Heh. I wonder how you didn't die yet, such a young fragile thing..." I emitted almost a growl as he thrashed my head around, releasing me from his disgusting hands. Clearly they could use some lotion as they had actually felt like sandpaper, bruising me slightly. He grunts, pulling out diver knife from his lower waist, dragging the sides of it across my left cheek slowly as I released a whimper, but kept a hard glare. "I think I should stuff you, like how my boss had stuffed those five children here.." I stared at him in confusion before rage and sadness had filled me, remembering the incident, it took a toll on me because...I had escaped that incident...

...The golden version of Freddy, whom I call 'Goldie', had been watching as his white pupils had trailed over to my direction and discreetly he had actually balled his hands into a fist. He felt rage, never again he wanted to witness a child nor ever hear of a child being murdered. He vividly remembered his suit being used by the killer himself 'Purple Guy' to lure children in this same room and killed those poor..little..children. H e wanted to get up but afraid of being heard as he'd creak if he was to, not to mention that he'd be seen on the backstage camera, also not wanting to be known. Sure, yeah, he could've released himself from it and just float around being transparent, but why take the fun away out stuffing someone who didn't deserve to live? His eyes narrowed onto my face, before widening slowly as he remembered me , also from the murder.

Aiden tensed slightly, grinning deviously as he pulled me out the room, the sounds of the feet of chair scraping against the floors, then up the floors of the Show Stage, planting me in its centre. _I almost_ released a chuckle as the fool hadn't realize that the spots were empty of which the animatronics stood. They weren't there~...I accidentally laughed, it muffled but still noticeable as Aiden stared at me with a risen brow before he pulled out the bitter rag from my mouth, me laughing uncontrollably, a huge menacing smile across my face of which frightened me ...but why had I been laughing? Two large golden paws had slowly became visible as they opened just enough before gripping his throat and throwing him backwards as he connected with the tables with a pained grunt. Oh right, that's why, heh. The lights glitched terrible as they dimmed before brightening, dimmed...brightening as I could vaguely see the outline of my childhood favorite, the one I actually trust...Goldie. What threw me off was that I could see right through him...yet he frightened me as he had ripped off the ropes restricting me with just a simple claw to them...wait...CLAWS? He hugged me, which was awkward, he felt soft and made my chest all bubble, but when I tried to hug back my hands only went through him as If he were thin air. Hell, he probably was in a way as he vanished moments later in a shimmery golden dust. JUst then my eyes quickly flickered over to see a certain crowbar being pulled out of Foxy's chest... a grin across Aiden's face as he looked up at my horrified, fused with seethe figure.

"What?" He asked at my trembling figure. "He was useless and nothing but a piece of garbage. He failed at trying to save you." He twirled the oil stained crowbar. "I always hated him, especially since he was always the most disgusting to me." Just then something snapped in me terribly, my body felt...numb and the corners of my vision was slowly being engulfed in darkness. Normally this would be a sign of going to blackout for me, but I fought it back as I could hear myself taking deep shakily breaths as my chest rose and fell...rap-rap-rapidly and my hands twitched b-before I released-

"UGH!" I released an anger filled scream as I jumped off the the stage, landing on the floor as I quickly flipped myself into a handspring, quickly nearing him as the front of my feet connected with the top of his head multiple times as he steps back with each hit, giving me enough time to continue as I flipped continuously as he's being arched forward slightly. Gladly the front of my combat boots had steel in them. I stopped in a handstand, swinging my legs under me as I 'uppercutted' him with my feet under his chin, him being lifted up slightly before I got up quick enough to grab a chair and I swung it like a bat as it broke on impact, striking Aiden directly as he flew back into one of the concrete walls. with a grunt, clutching his head as he got up. He glares before running at me and swinging the crowbar down as it struck the front of my wrists, due to my blocking stance. Trust me...I BARELY felt it...I guess it's because my body still felt numb... I gripped it before before shoving the sides of it into his throat deeply before flipped myself over . Thankfully gymnastics had helped me...ALOT, heh. He grunted before I released my grip one of the crowbar's ends so I could bring it around before I swung it at his ankle, a sickening crack emitted as He landed on the floor with a pained scream as I brought it up again.

"AGH-"

 ** _CLANK!_** It struck the side of his face, knocking him out. I blew a strand of my hair out my face before rising it back up again, the curved, sharp ending gleaming as I was about to swing it down to his temples but...it was gripped out of my hands and thrown to the side, the same shimmery golden dust around it before I turned around to be pounced on by foxy, an open gash in his chest that had leaked oil only a bit heavily before his golden eyes flicker, dimming before he licks my nose weakly and collapsing on top of me...

Tears spilled out my eyes as I hugged back, looking towards the entrance doors as they opened. Revealing. My. **Manager**..

 **Tell me how y'all enjoyed this chappie~! Again, _Review_ , _Favorite_ and _Follow_ y'all amazing peeps! :3 And updates may not be happening next week due to my examinations so this is farewell till there finished :(. I'll see y'all again tho and do share your thoughts :). Have a great Day/NIght/Evening.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I managed to squeeze in a chappie~! I was using my phone to write this so please excuse the errors that you pass by. Love y'all. TTYL~!**

On that same morning, my manager had actually called me back to speak with me about last night with the uninvited 'guest'. Trust me, I never felt so exhausted in my life because of his frequent, boring questions on how I actually managed to pull off such a stunt in the pizzeria as he had watched the surveillance video from last night. The air had been swamped with tenseness and unease-more than likely because of the thought of being **_fired_** somehow. But I was glad to hear that would be okay, at least...that's what he told me.

"Hey!" He snapped his fingers in front of my face for like fifteenth time.

Hey, you can't say I'm lazy, I work the NIGHT shift after all and I only got 2 hours of sleep. You try being in my shoes!

I groan as I focused my attention back onto him. "Yeah, yeah I'm here." I ran a finger through my locks tiredly as frustration crept up onto his face. "In my defense, remember I only got two hours of sleep!"

He rolls his eyes. "Okay, just let me get this down." He leans in to view my sleep-deprived face . Bags under my eyes and my eyelids drooped slightly. I leaned back my own seat as his face was dangerously close to mine. "Some random guy broke in, knocked you out with a steel baseball bat-"

"He also had a crowbar." I chimed in.

"The crowbar he used to get in here...tied you up, hit you a couple times before he 'fell' off-stage when he carried you on-stage." He narrows his eyes while a smile played on my lips. Well I can't tell him about Goldie now can I? If only Tinkerbell were real, THEN I'd spill.

"Yup!" I smile-he's even closer my face and I can't go back any further into my seat. "Err, your little bit too close there..."

"Does it _bother_ you?" I could literally feel...FEEL his hot breath on my face as I squinted my eyes.

"Yes, yes it does and your breath is making me a bit queasy. It smells as if you had garlic toast or something." He narrowed his eyes.

"It was a pizza-"

"MM-HMM, sure. What? Did you order the 'Stank-Supreme'?" I used the tip of of my pinkie to push his face back by his nose, him sitting down back into the seat. He sighs raggedly, running fingers through his black wavy hair, looking down at his desk before looking back up at me.

"I still don't believe you."

Of. Flipping. COURSE you wouldn't...

I rolled my eyes, "Oh but you'd believe me if I said _MAGICAL pixie dust came through with a gust of wind, swept the crook off his feet, saving me from my terrible fate and saving my lusciou-"_

 _"I will literally fire you on the spot if you ever feed me your sass." He points a finger at me as I furrowed my eyebrows about to open my mouth to speak, clamping it shut as he waved my cheque around in front of my face. I grew irritated by the minute watching it before he pulled it away with a smug grin while I glared, watching him as he sat back down his seat with a expression. "We'll have to move to our other location..." he sighs as I stared at him baffled._

 _"Other location? "_

 _"Yes. There was never just one." He smirks before slight frown tugged at the corners of mouth. "I wonder if the animatronics there are still good, we hired some cleaners over there..." he pondered in thought._

 _"Umm..." My chest tightened a bit. "Would I have to watch over-" My eyes widened as he grabbed my hands and pulled me forward, curdling fingers with mine, a look of desperation and slight fear had masked his face._

 _"Y-yes you'll have to. You can't quit!" His voice booms loudly, my ear drums hurting. Damn...I think the're ringing now_

 _"And why not?" I narrowed my eyes._

 _"B-Because y-you haven't finished your week!" He reminded me and was right. I hadnt finished, but bailing on just ONE lousy day - "And you still never got paid." His eyes look at cheque then back up at me. Okay...THAT I need._

 _But was it worth it?_

 _Did I really want it?_

 _The look what he gives me makes it very hard for me to even just say no. No I don't want this. But then again...Freddy and the others, they really care for me. I think I'd be quite the douche if I just left them here-They could hire another guard-or not, I'm crazy in love with them all. After all, I did visit constantly when I was a kid..._

 _-Flashback-_

Bonnie: The young 6 year old Keith, dressed in a black t-shirt, black shorts with red streams running down it and bright red shoes had been running around, his light brown eyes filled with joy and happiness until...he had a hard fall in the pizzeria as the kid in there had sorta... Screw sorta , almost the ENTIRE floor had soda spilled on it. Messy they were...as usual, he'd shrug off but this time, the pain felt major. His lips quivering before he brought his knee up up to look at while he sat on the ground to see a small cut, bleeding slowly. He looked around as he heard giggles, giggles into chuckles, chuckles into laughter as the other kids around him had laughed as his tear fillled eyes narrowed into glare. At this moment in time, Bonnie had been watching the entire scenario before he stepped offstage.

"Hey! It isn't funny when someone falls and I'm sure you all fell at some point in time in your lives." He kept his voice as soothing as possible as spoke while coming over

Quiet murmurs of agreement as the kids around looked at each other before back up at Bonnie...

"Whenever you see someone who is in need, always try to help them no matter what." He crouches by by Keith, lifting his chin up slowly to face his as he offered a smile, that of which Keith shakily gave back. An employee comes by and hands Bonnie a first aid-kit. You see...Bonnie had been programmed with vast amounts of knowledge on First aid. From open, throbbing wounds to even minor bruises, allergic reactions even a broken arm if it comes to it, which rarely ever happens around the pizzeria.

The children swarm them as Bonnie sat on the ground, cradling now fascinated yet blushing Keith as Bonnie took out the peroxide, cotton and bandages that laid on his large legs attending to Keith's wounds.

"Now children..." his lifts up the Peroxide. "This used for cleansing wounds and getting rid of germs or bacteria that can make you sick..." As he took up one by one the other supplies, he told the other children about it, before he knew it, he had already fixed Keith up, still In his lap as he leaned back into Bonnie's soft fur and broad chest-err... stomach. Keith was mini compared to Bonnie-looking up at him as he spoke. Some of the other children's faces swamped with jealousy, wishing they could've been sitting on his lap instead of Keith while others were fascinated of which Bonnie spoke about. Slowly over time, one by one, the children left, waving at the trio before they disappeared behind the doors and Bonnie looked down, not even realising that Keith had fell asleep on him, wrapped around almost tightly by his arms. Chest rising slowly, peace masking his face before he kissed Keith's forehead gently just his mother came over with a heart warning smile, seen the whole thing as she emitted an 'Awww'. Thanking Bonnie as she slowly took Keith up from his grasp. Leaving the muzzle of Bonnie red, signifying blushing, his eyes watching as two leave with a smirk.

Foxy...

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Plis review, favorite and follow you amazing peeps!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEEEEEEEEY GUYYYYYS, I'M BAACK! I'm SO sorry for not updating in a while and truly lost some great ideas -_- ...BUT, I have imagination with me! Again, I'm using my phone to type so please excuse the typos, THANK YOU guys who reviewed and even followed y story although I hadn't updated in a long time. I hope you continue :3 . AGAIN SORRY, this chap or these chapter my lack my creative juices because I'm literally only putting book work into my mind, but my examinations will be over soon! Just spare me please, tell me your opinions on the story or any chapter you'd like and I'll look them over. Tell me what you'd love to see more of and I'll try and bring it into my works ;) while I listen to my Evanescence songs :3 . Especially "My Heart Is Broken." and "Bring Me to Life". Also an FNaF song you should listen to:**

 **Also an FNaF song you should listen to: Si** **ster location Trailer Rap Song "Wicked Sister" ft MissEXP. (Rockit Gaming Records) and "She Knows" , also by Rockit Gaming Records.**

 **Check them out and even said you went there because of me or something XD . I'm joking but if you wanna thanks, lol.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Quester (Guest)** : Awwww thank you! I'm glad your enjoying my story and I will definitely make more for you. Lol.

 **Netherreaction** : I'm glad your loving it. :3

 **3 (Guest)** : Thank you and you don't have to wait, I have a chappie right here for you.

 **CherrySoda11** : Thank you~! Kisses!

 **Da-Tenshi-Setsuna** : Yes, screw the manager indeed. XDDDDD and thanks, I'm tryna work on the cuteness a bit and this might be THE LONGEST 'cuteness/ Fluff chappie because it's my fav character :3

* * *

 **- _Continuation_ -**

Foxy had always been famous with kids, sure the stories what he made aided him but he had just enough knowledge about history of the pirates. They'd add continuous amounts of information to his memory banks and he had the option to delete whatever he didn't care about or weren't really child appropriate ...until the bite but that's not important now is it? He had information n comfort as well, dealing with certain matters such as sadness, depression. Basically he was like a Guidance Councillor to the kids.

Keith this time had been at the pizzeria when a thunderstorm had locked all the children in-screaming, crying and the crave for comfort from the animatronics, they truly did give them as much as they could but there was just too much. Thankfully most of the parents had picked up their children and left with each and everyone of them. ...except Keith, his father had been stuck in a traffic jam filled with other overprotective parents, what a terrible day for him. He sighed and crawled up onto one of the chairs, sitting down on it as he scowled at the annoying sounds of thunder and at this time there had only been roughly 8 kids left in the pizzeria playing hide and seek, him included. The seven children there didn't like him not one bit and truly Keith himself cared A LOT what people said about him but just didn't let . They'd tease him, calling him loser, a bore- ALL of the most CHILDISH of names and with one glare from Keith, they'd back off. Bonnie saw this and couldn't help but chuckle. Keith could've joined but he knew it'd be easy to just find them. Why? Because they were all under the table he was sitting at, even the frickin SEEKER himself, trembling and murmuring amongst each other to cut the world out...that was UNTIL Chica had brought slices of chocolate cake over, the children crawling out faster than the eye could blink.

Dang...and he thought he ate too much.

Soon 5 left, leaving four, including Keith as the animatronics roamed about. Even at this same time Bonnie and Foxy were childish as ever. Bonnie decided e would've talked to Keith, remembering last week, the memory of Keith sleeping against his soft purple fur flooded his mind again as he walked over before being bumped out the way by the chuckling Pirate fox, a feral grin across his face as he stared at the glaring Bonnie, his hand hovering above the un-alarmed Keith as Bonnie gritted his teeth watching as Keith's eyes filled with glee as he stared at the pirate fox.

"Aye matey.." Foxy beard his sharp teeth with feral grin. "Why the long face?" He asks gently as he lowers into a crouching position to be on Keith's level. The other kids at the table grew annoyed, questions buzzing about in their heads, jealousy brewing about in their hearts and minds as they watched.

"I hate the sounds of thunder, its just so annoying." He deadpans, jabbing his slice of chocolate cake as he sighed afterwards.

Foxy looked at the other seven children around the table. Mostly all them trembled as each roll sounded, squeals of terror and shakily moving irises. Seriously...wow. He looked back at Keith with more interest.

"You be the bravest landlubber, I might of seen in all my years." He ruffled Keith's hair, making his ponytail untie and making his locked hair flow apart fully, so far the middle of his back as Keith looked at him fully now.

"M-Me..?" He stutters as Foxy nodded. "Thank you Capt'n...but...you should go to the other kids...I'm just a bore." He said bitterly, looking away again as he stabbed his half eaten slice again. Foxy growled purposely to grab Keith's attention, which it did but his face still kept away from his.

"Why say that...?" He asked, with his good hand he gently held the side of Keith's face as he turns it to face his.

"Because I am...that's what they 'labelled' me..." Keith muttered, tears swimming in his eyes, but didn't dare shed as he blinked them away. Foxy on the other hand glared.

"You shouldn't care what they say about you." He said in a serious tone, his pirate accent completely gone as he only spoke low enough for Keith to hear. " They are NOT you.. Do not let yourself be stepped on like this and stand up for yourself."

Keith gasped. "So...Fight...?!" He said in a hushed whisper to Foxy as he grinned widely.

"No." Foxy shook his head. "Physical violence is terrible...just speak, say what you want to say and no one will look down upon you. Show them your someone too and that your just as good as them, perhaps even better, depending on the situation."

"Okay..."Keith mutters, looking into the Fox's hardened glare. His golden eyes-although not real-kept this...feelin of warmth to keith whenever he stared into them. He genuinely loved him of all the gang.

"Promise me, Keith." He said, not blinking as he also stared into his.

"I...I promise..."Keith hugged him tightly as his arms locked around Foxy's throat. Foxy chuckling and hugging back as he rested his head on top of his, closing his eyes.

"Your welcome lad..."

 **-Present-**

"Dammit, fine!" Keith said tiredly with a sigh."Gimme the address to it..."The manger had a cheeky grin on his face as he handed it to him.

"Thank you, really Keith..." He said, running a hand through his charcoal hair.

 ** _Oh he's just enjoying this, having his own way. I swear if i didn't love these animatronics I would've just exploit this place...although blackmailing my manager wouldn't exactly be a smart decision when he's the on giving me my pay..._**

 ** _-?-_**

 ** _CRACK!_**

Red met bright blue, shiny fur...Pink chunks flown into it as well. His magenta eyelids with long eyelashes fluttering as he looked down at himself. Disgusted, although he didn't know why. He's always done this, maybe it's the fact that just loves to adore himself too much.

"Great...now my fur's all messed up again..." Toy Bonnie mutters as he looked down at the blood covering his entire torso from the guard they have just killed. "Dang it Mangle!" He yelled at her. Blood dripping from her sharp...curved teeth. Bits of pink flesh both dangling and stuck in between and on her teeth. Her snout no longer pink but stained in bloody makeup as she rolled her eyes.

"Your like this is the first time this has happened, they'll clean us we'll pose like the broken dolls we are and pretend to be perfect, immobile figurines." She states as she crawled along the walls, her metallic ruined frame scraping and dragging along the walls, walking down the dark hall.

Toy Bonnie giggled, "Well, yeah. I just can't wait to see the new guard!" He jumped up and down with glee before stopping with a slight frown "...I need to visit my brother...I hadn't seen him after they brought them here tonight...and I took his face~..." He chuckled darkly

'The mechanics gave y-"

"DON'T RUIN MY MOMENT!" He screeched as Mangle once again rolled her eyes. "I can't wait till I get my hands around his throat..."

 **Remember: _Favorite_ , _Follow _ and _Review _ ~! Also feel free to ask me any questions about this chapter or story, JUst review it. :3**


	14. Chapter 14: New Place, New Personalities

**Heeey y'all! Back with another chappie~! Thank you and welcome aboard** **Mangle the pirate vixen,** **I'm sure you'll enjoy reading my chapters. I'm glad people like my story and actually follow and favorite it :3, I do hope you continue to do so.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ratatatattatata: Aww thanks, I'm glad your enjoying my plot. ;)**

 **wes27: Thank you~! :3**

 **I do hope y'all actually review, even the guests. Tell me what you like about the story or what you'd like to see more of and what generally interests you to read this. Right now I'm trying to take it slow because I don't want the story to be boring or lose interest...**

* * *

 **-At the Second Location-**

I sighed heavily, frowning at the entrance of the second pizzeria, humming slightly as I examined it. I had 20 minutes before I had actually needed to go in, plus I was waiting for my oh so _GREAT_ manager~!

 _My ass..._

I have to admit I admire the size of this of this one more, means more rooms-actually forget I hate it. Karma will happen and you might never know what could happen. The harsh, cold breeze at my back as my hair was left to dance in the wind, blowing it to the side, my hands inside my pockets before I saw a black Nissan Tida drove up through the abnormally wide parking lot. It's as huge as a mall's why the heck would they need this large thing? I ran a finger through my hair as I watched him step out, flashing a pearly white smile at me as he approaches me.

 _Fight the urge to punch his face..._

"Keith~..." He cooed my name, now grinning as he opened his arms wide and enveloped me in a tight hug. That of which I had forced a smile and given back. "Listen...I'm sorry for pushing this on you, so-" He pulled away and pushed a hand into his pocket, before pulling it back out with my paycheck and handed it to me. A slight frown tugging at the corner of his lips. I gave him a genuine smile, actually pleased with him...this time. "I figured it's best I gave you this since you basically almost finished the entire week at the last pizzeria. I...I understand If you wanna quit now..." He sighed as he looked down, stepping away for me to leave. I got the $250 dollars he promised me if I stayed and completed the week, but...Suddenly I felt guilty.

I bit my lip, sighing afterwards, "I'm staying Lukas..." His deep blue eyes lit up as he snapped his head up to look at me, smiling widely. So wide he looked as if he were living Joker himself as I shivered... "Just gimme my paychecks not later than every Friday-HEY!" He swooped me up, hugging me his bulky arms tightly as he spun in circles.

"THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!" He said, glee swimming in both his smooth voice and eyes. I could't help but laugh slightly before he places me back down. i looked back at my watch. I only had 14 minutes left as I looked back up at him.

"Are you gonna show me around now?" I grinned as he nodded quickly, gripping my shoulders and spinning me around. Pushing me towards the entrance, I could actually see the pizzeria had been well dark. Even darker as we entered, but I was still navigated through it perfectly otherwise. So many rooms, vents and corners. Finally he brought me to this long, wide hallway, at the end a large brown desk could be seen. A mini, black fan rotating.

 _FINALLY, SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS THE STRUGGLE OF BEING DRIVEN FURTHER INSANE BY THIS HEAT..._

Lukas had sat me down, looking at my baffled expression as I stared at the tv's supposedly on either side at the ending of the halls.

"You're not gonna be using those, don't worry." He hands me a monitor, guessing by how it looked so similar to the last, he took it from the previous pizzeria.

 _Gotta save money right..?_

Yet again...why exactly did we leave that one?

"Sir."

"Keith?' He leaned over my desk, lowering onto his elbows as his face was lowered to be on the level of mine.

"Why'd we actually leave the first place..?" I asked. There was silence for a while as his eyes lowered, eyebrows furrowed in remembering the cause. It had seemed to anger him...

"The Health Department..." He sighed. "We had some horrid odors in the past and they were still there when they searched the backroom. They closed it down." He gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists. "BUt nothing to worry, let's not get derailed. "He walks off into a room before coming back with a hollow Freddy head.

"Use this to trick the animatronics. They're having the same problems as the previous ones. " I only nodded. "But with this, they'll think your one of them." Again a nod before he looked at the time. "5 minutes till your shift starts, I better get leaving. "He mutters, a hand upon my shoulder and it looked as if he was holding back a few tears as his eyelids were filling by the second. "Be safe..." He walked off, turning to give me a cheery smile, but the tears in his eyes had only made it seem bittersweet.

"You too sir..." I muttered, giving him a genuine smile as I waved him off with a cheerful smile. Soonly he left...his footsteps faded. The place silent till the roar of his car flooded the air, that also faded into dead silence...

 ** _DING-DONG!_**

I jumped, I guess that's to signify the start of my shift... I sighed and turned the tablet on. First thing I recognised was that there were more rooms...12 to be exact.

 _Could there have been a secret one?_

I jumped throwing the tablet up before catching it shakily as the screen glitched out terribly, al most looking like a tv with static on it's screen. Before it disappears slowly starting from the top of it. Half the screen black, the other red...but as it lowered...flashing white words.

' ** _No PlAcE tO RuN, nO pLaCE tO hIDe.'_**

I tilted my head before it glitched out again, turning back to normal.

 ** _-After Le Creepeh Phone call-_**

"SAFEST PLACE ON MY EARTH MAH BUTT!" I screamed , clutching my head, groaning afterwards. "I can't believe this-although I already knew about them having the same problems- they REALLY don't care..." I sighed, gritting my teeth before flipping onto the prize corner and winding back up the music box before flashing my flashlight down the hallway. Seeing nothing I turned it off and then looked onto the other cameras. I went onto the"HOO! TALK ABOUT CLOSE UP." Toy Bonnie, had been all up inside one of my cameras. His lime green contacts/irises shimmering as I flashed the light on.

"HI NIGHTGUARD~!" His cheery voice boomed from both the tablet and from one of the rooms down the hall. "WHICH ONE OF US DO YOU LIKE MORE? " He asked as he stepped back away from the camera, showing four empty suits of both the toy and old animatronics before he walked to his. "I believe this one will compliment you~.." Showing off the bright blue fur as he went in on details about how his is so perfect.

"Flipping Drag Doll-Erhm...sorry?" I flinched as his face was back up in the camera again, eyes narrowed into slits.

"what did you call me..?"

"I-I-"

"I'm coming in there for you." He said with seethe in his tone. "And you are gonna love my suit!" He storms off, his heavy footsteps faint before becoming louder and louder. I fiddled with the fazbear head before it fell over the desk, me also going over as I fell with a scream.

"NIGHTGUARD-Oh hi Freddy!" He looked down at me before his eyes gave off a confused look. "What are you doing.?" He looks down at me in my awkward, yoga position.

"erhm...The Downward Doggy. Have you not heard of it?!" I said in a enthusiastic voice. "It eliminates stress and works on my luscious-"

"I thought you weren't able to bend like us..?" He says watching me, eyes glued to my figure before he sighed. "Have you seen the night guard ? He isn't wearing **my** suit-ERM. A suit." He chuckled, scratching behind his ear as he shoved a spare of himself behind him, then into a corner as I rolled my eyes.

 _Really now..._

"Um...yeah. He said how he adored Bonnie more, the original!" As I said this, he seemed to blush.

"My big bro? Well why didn't you say so? I'll get him here and we can't talk about how we'll stuff him till blood squirts out and then we'll lie about it saying that it's ketchup to the Janitors and manager again~!" He walks off...

"I am such a goner..." I muttered. "WHY ME?!"

 **I hope y'all really enjoyed this chapter and I do hope I receive some reviews telling me if you liked this or how it grabbed your attention~! Have a good DAy/NIght?Evening.**

 **Remember: _Favorite_ _Follow_ and _Review_ ~!**


	15. Chapter 15: Senses

**Hey y'all I'm back. I hope everyone's doing fine :3 Thanks for reading, all of you are amazing!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ameli/ foxy A.K.A Ameli: Ummm...I already have an OC and I'm still tryna get used to this writing thing sorry. As for your other messages, I have no words XD.**

 **Phanfan: Awww thank you, your so sweet lol.**

 **YourEverydayQuickscoper** **: Thanks for favoriting my story, I appreciate it. As for your review...SMH. What are you on? What's gay about the chapter you reviewed on? Provide me actual critique or actually explain your review please ;3.**

 **Mike the Night Guard : XDD.**

 **And btw guys can y'all help me with this as to who comes out on the different nights? Please? I know it's a stretch but 3**

* * *

 **-Continuation-**

I looked around the room for a good minute or so before taking off the Freddy head and rubbing my eyes tiredly with a ragged sigh before I took back up the tablet. Flipping onto party room 1, nothing but desks and chairs. I half lid my eyes and looked up suddenly into the dark hallway. The second I shone my flashlight I saw a...damn...

"Well if it ain't a 'Fan service' Toy Chica." I smirked, looking at her figure, she DEFINITELY had some curves and this one seems a lot more child friendly looking-NOT that anything was wrong with the previous ones, heh. She glared at me before her own cupcake had done the same.

"Wanna see the face I'm gonna use when I kill you ~?" She asked as I blinked before laughing. Her eyes narrowed into slits before she literally took off her beak, not to mention her eyes gone as well revealing only two white glowing pinpricks. Sharp teeth visible through an open, permanent smile she had on her face. I shivered at this, my eyes wide as I forgot I HADN'T BEEN WEARING THE MASK!

"Say uh... Chica look behind you it's a humanoid with abs!"

"WHAT?" she spun around just as I slipped the Freddy head on quickly before she turned around. "YOU LITTLE-Freddy?" She tilts her head. "When did you get in here, and where's the guard?" She puts back on her beak and eyes.

"I-uhm...he went into the vent." I pointed at the right one.

"Why didn't you stop him?" She stepped closer while my breathing turned shallow.

"Can I bend like you?" I fired, she stopped suddenly .

"Then how'd you get here? Past me?"

"I-uhm...I jumped over you and trailed along the darkness of the hall."

 _YEEEAAAAH BECAUSE THAT'S JUST SOOO BELIEVABLE._

 _"_ Oh...I don't believe the jumping over me part but I can understand the crawling along the darkness. You were great last night at getting that other Guard for us." She grinned creepily. right then and there I felt my heart froze.

"So...he- I DIDN'T kill the guard."

She shook her head. " Don't you remember...? Oh wait, yeah your memory banks are damaged..."

"How badly?"

"You said before you couldn't remember anything than the stuffing incidents...after those, you didn't know how you came here but this...guard named Keith...you said you missed the chance to stuff him and he got away."

I looked down, not answering.

"You were PRETTY mad at that. Anyways, I'll be off. I need to teach that guard a lesson of tricking me." She said before turning on her heels and walking off, disappearing into the dark hallway. I can't but think that Freddy not remembering anything...if his memory banks were damaged, who couldn't say the same for others. At this thought...how exactly were they damaged..? I haven't seen them since my shift had started...Just then I heard heavy footsteps coming back towards my way as I looked up to see Toy Bonnie walking back in with a cheery grin.

"WELL...my big brother didn't feel like coming out..."He frowns slightly. "But, since your out. Why not help us find the guard? We'll give you the honours of slamming the head onto him while we stuff him the suit~!" He said with such enthusiasm as if it were a good thing! Like jeez, why are all these robots so crazy? I'm just glad it's not to the point of being like a Terminator movie.

"I'll pass. Thanks, uhhh..wouldn't wanna get my fur dirty!"

Toy Bonnie rolls his eyes, smirking.  
"Tell me about it. Its so hard to get out ourselves!" He grins now, sitting on top of my desk as I made a face. My desk could be heard painfully creaking under his weight. His lime green eyes boring mine, a goofy grin on his face. "I never knew you were this cool Fred! I think we'll be the best of friends."

 _Why'd you have to make up a convo with a killer robot?_

 _Why'd you have to be such a talkative person?_

I fought back saying anything disrespectful, trynig my best to keep the act going.

...

...

Bonnie's eyes flickered on, two red glowing dots. He looked around before looking down at himself only to see the horror of missing an arm as he rose it up, looking at the loose tangled wired of which escaped it. Then, he realised, his jaw seemed way farther than it was before as he rose his good hand to feel his face. He hadn't felt his muzzle, nor jawline, reaching further and wincing as he touches his inner frame before recoiling his hand away. The glowing red in his eyes grew brighter, as he twitches. He looks further around the room to see chica on her side, her upper jaw having seemed separated from the lower to an abnormal look, her endo's mouth visible and both her arms gone, she appeared to be in the worst state out of all of them. Foxy had seemed to be even more bruised and battered than he already was, his jaw seeming to be hanging loose but he's keeping it up. His snout at a side, corroded as it reveals his sharply, curved teeth. The fur on his left ear torn off completely-but he seems to be in better shape compared to Freddy, who has huge rips-

 ** _"SCREEEEEEEEECH!"_**

 **And here lies my 15 chapter, I hope some reviews, you are all amazing and thank you for reading ;3. Have a nice Day/Night/Evening.**


	16. Chapter 16: Decoded

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I appreciate all the views I''m receiving on this story and I'd love to say a big THANK YOU to those who review to give me their critique, opinions or what they like about this story. I do hope y'all continue fo do so and I greatly appreciate it.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Nightmare Bonnie : Why, thank you for the kind words, you're too kind. The marionette...read to find out. Lol.**

 **Cinniomon : Thanks again, I will definitely keep it up lol. Basically in a way they do, its like a weird combination. Its like because of the purple uniform, it also throws them off so therefore they think all guards are basically the same, the 'Killers/Purple Guy'. Which is why in some of my chapters, you don't exactly see me typing: 'Keith Puts on his purple uniform of which the establishment gave him. **

**CherrySoda11 : Glad you caught up! Lol and thank you. Maybe toy chica has an obsession with that XD. I'm happy that you like my flashbacks, although I haven't gotten around to Freddy's or Chica's or Goldie's.**

 **Mike the Night Guard : Lol omg XDDDD.**

 **That reminds me y'all...do you wanna see those flashbacks or nah? Lol, just review it or vote on the poll I'll put up on my profile, whichever. As for this chappie it's a bit emotional in a way, idk if y'all would feel it but PLEASE DO tell me if you feel something. I want whatever I write to connect with y'all , whether making you laugh, or be sad something.**

* * *

I jumped after hearing Bonnie's screech, at least I thought so...as this thought ran through my mind, I got both chills yet excitement in the twist. Excitement because they're not out of commission; Chills because, Toy Chica had actually told me that Freddy's memory banks have been damaged, that could also mean the others...so it wouldn't exactly be safe for me to interact with them. If I did, they wouldn't know me and if Toy Chica said that Freddy 'helped them get a guard', that could mean that he could possibly be hostile...Just the thought alone turned me off completely as I sighed, looking down. It hadn't been until-

"Earth to Freddy!" Toy Bonnie waved a hand in front of my mask's face to get my attention as it did. I chuckle nervously.

"Sorry, I...'switched off' for a second." I lie.

 _Switched off?The one excuse I think of..._

Toy Bonnie looked me dead in the eyes as he narrowed them while he hummed. The atmosphere was certainly creepy, and it didn't help that I could actually be in more possible danger. I mean, having one of the killer animatronics here on my desk, stupidly having a conversation with it definitely isn't good. And it's actually kinda a bit hard to breath in this. I bit my lip and took a breath.

"How comes you aren't chasing the guard down like Chica?" I asked suddenly, that I actually wanted to know. He frowned a bit, fluttering his eyes.

"I thought we were bonding!" He pouted, folding his arms while I stared at him dumbfounded.

 _How and in what way did I give off the impression that I even WANTED to talk to you?!_

I cleared my throat ,"Umm actually-"I jumped as Bonnie grabbed my shoulders, the green in his irises brighter than usual and his pupils shrunken slightly as it gave him the crazy look.

"I know! How about just a walk? You'll love it!" I could literally see how hard he's trying to engage a 'vibe' between us as I rolled my eyes. Perhaps the others don't really like him much or he's just really like this in general. "After all, you had only ever been stuck in that room from earlier, i'm surprised that you even made it this far by yourself!"

 _What? Freddy's on them dru-_

 _STAPH IT._

I pulled the tablet up above in front of me, hard for me to actually see out of, a bit anyway. My eyes widened, me jumping with a gasp as the music box had only one more triangle before it ran out. You could say that it got out-I could only see something quickly dash past the camera before I rewound it. The "Marionette" as they called it back within it in less than a second, only its head out as it slowly sunk within it's dark casing. A wide permanent smile, with streams of..tears? I suppose so. By the looks of it, it's mask had been glass, could've been plastic who knew? Within the mask were eyeless-HOOOO NEVERMIND. White pupils flickered on within them as it's entire frame twitched a bit before stopping as it's gaze seemed to be boring through the camera right at me. W _hat sent me shivers down my spine was...it rose a hand, four long, slender fingers sprouted apart. They looked terrifying, looks comparing more to the blades of knives rather than actual fingers as it waved slowly while in sync with tilting it's head to the side before finally going out of sight-_

 _"FREDDY!" Toy Bonnie screeched at me, knocking me out my shocked state as took deep breaths. Jeez my ears hurt..._

 _"I'm here, I'm here..." I muttered as Toy Bonnie frowned at me._

"What're you doing with the guard's security monitor?" He eyed it curiously.

"I found it interesting so I took it up." I shrugged as I looked at the time. _5am..._

 _Simple enough of a excuse, right?_

Toy Bonnie looked at me with half lidded eyes before a malicious grin crept onto his face. " _ **Gimme it..**..." _ He spoke in a low , chilling tone as I pulled the tablet against my red jacket, hugging it as Toy Bonnie glares, taking deep breaths, I didn't know that they could mimic that gesture- " **FREEEEEEEEEDDDDDD-** "

"FINE, JEEZ." I gave it to him as he made a cute squeal, his eyes looking watery as he slowly outstretches his hands out for me to give him the tablet while I rolled my eyes. I have to admit, the squeal was cute... I watched him interested as his eyes filled with glee as he looked at the tablet in fascination, flipping it around to each side before looking at the screen. He rose a brow as he slowly used one of his fingers to tap onto one of the rooms. He jumped almost instantly as it did, while making the weird sound it normally does when you do that as I struggled to keep my laughter in. He turns and glares at me for a brief moment before sighing happily and continuing this for a good 15 minutes as I hung my head backwards, my feet propped up onto the desk. I see him frowning genuinely at one of the screens as I rose a brow. I tried my best to look through the sockets within the hollow head. My heart felt heavy as I looked at the screen in disbelief.

Freddy..Bonnie..Chica..Foxy...All of them in terrible condition as tears soonly flooded my eyelids but I didn't let them shed.I gritted my teeth at the sight-I threw the Freddy head off of me onto the floor as Toy Bonnie looked at me in disbelief.

"I thought they were okay! " I gritted my teeth as I clutched my head, sighing shakily. Toy Bonnie looking completely speechless as he stares at me, the only things that came out of his mouth were: 'Gu-Gu-Gu-Guard?!' Honestly I had been blindsighted by rage and I could barely care less if he saw me. What swarmed my mind right now was that I had to give my manger a piece of my mind later on. Toy Bonnie crawled off the desk.

"W-Where's Freddy?"

"You dumbo I was sitting here all the time!"

"NO. You weren't." He glares at me. I roll my eyes as I took the head up again and turned to him.

"See this?" I asked. He nodded, I turned and placed it on before turning back around. BUt Toy Bonnie had been looking away at the floor. I sighed and snapped my fingers as he spun around to face me again, his eyes widening.

"FREDDY?! OH MY GOSH, THE GUARD WAS JUST STANDING WHERE YOU WERE! AND HE WAS SAYING THAT HE'D BEEN-" I took it off. "OH MY FLIPPING PANCAKES WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!" I rolled my eyes again.

"WATCH this time." I put it on slowly, this time I made sure he saw my face as it was slowly being covered so he could see it and understand. Maybe he's stupid too...Then the second the head was fully down, I brought it back up immediately, his eyes half lidded.

"Woooow, I'm stupid." He mutters before his eyes filled with glee. "So I can kill you now~.." He approaches me. In a paranormal manner, his pupils grew even smaller as he approaches me as I sighed, clearly he isn't looking at me right. He suddenly stops, baffled as his facial recognition worked on my face. "Wait...you're a kid! I can't kill kids!" I nodded at this.

"Just so you know, I know, you were actually talking to me all the time." His eyes filled with sorrow as he nods looking at me which made me rose a brow. "What's wrong?"

He sighs, "I thought I was getting somewhere with my bandmates, even our other siblings..." He looked down. "My own bandmates haven't spoken to each other nor me in a while and they always disregard me...saying I'm the worst." He rubbed an arm. "After we've been locked away...slowly, we drifted apart from each other and our moods took a dramatic turn and the only friend that actually stayed by me was Mangle..." Somehow, water had actually reached in his eyes.

"Umm..."

 _Did I break him...?_

"I thought that if I killed one those killers in purple and showed them to everyone, maybe..just maybe they'd let me b-b-back in!" I bit my lip before frowning, he's totally having a meltdown...

"That guy's been missing for a pretty long time...I'm afraid you've been killing..." My heart ached truly as he trembled, looking at me as the water poured from his eyes.

"Le-Le-Lemme guess, I've been killing random strangers-civilians because of that freak puppet placing that everyone who works here is just a kid killer!" I flinched, frowning as he shook violently before falling on his knees, covering his face. I didn't even know that robots could feel emotions...or be sentient. But that had been driven into my mind now...so these new one's are killing these people all because of this puppet...

 _Oh god..._

I looked at his trembling figure as he breathed shakily. No longer crying silently but now sobbing. I bit my lip and approached him slowly, step by step. His ears perked as he slowly looked up at me, the artificial fur matted down under his eyes.

"Wh-Wh-What're you doing...? GET AWAY FROM ME!" He choked out , making me yet again flinch, but I didn't stop. "Y-YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HATE ME NOW, WHY ARE YOU -C-COMING CLOSER?!" Truly, my heart was hurting right now as my frown deepens. I fell onto both knees in front of him, not more than an inch as he still sobbed, his face covered now as he looks down.

"Hey!" I dragged on his big red bowtie as he looks down at me, surprised but still sobbing. "It's okay...shh..I forgive you..." I sighed. "I don't hate you either...I won't." This caught me off guard completely as he wraps his huge arms around me slowly and pulled me to his chest. Gladly there had been fur cause surely I'd hate being against cold. He hugged me tightly as he looked down at me with a shaky smile.

"Th-thank...thank you..." He sighed as I offered him a smile and hugged back.

"Your welcome..." I yawned as I looked at the tablet on the floor, only 5am...

"Go on...sleep." Toy Bonnie said calmly as he hugged me a bit tighter with a smile. I don't know but I obliged and I had actually let sleep drive me under...

* * *

 **Hiya ~! Remember: _Review_ , _Favorite_ and _Follow~!_ This is like THE LONGEST I've ever written so there's your treat for me not updating in such a long time. LOve y'all and Good Night/Evening/Afternoon wherever and whoever you are. *hugs you* Bye till next time.**


	17. Chapter 17: Bipolar

**Guys...Oh mah Gai...Thank you SO MUCH, I'm completely shocked by the amount of views I'm receiving on this story, it's crazy how in under a month, I already have 1k+ views on this and I'm very glad. Thank you all my reviewers, people who both favorited and followed this story, y'all are truly an amazing bunch. I love al your feedbacks and I hope you continue to do so ;D. I'd also like to give a big shoutout to one of my friends and truly he is a great writer. Please check out** **Mike the Night Guard** **'s fnaf story, it will certainly entertain you and tell him him what about it :3.**

 **I love y'all, you're, again, amazin'**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Silverleone_** **: XD Thank you, I definitely try to add some humor to this so you can enjoy this further. You're lucky you almost woke your brother XDDDD**

 ** _Zirxces_** **: I am :3, I would've said it if I'm gonna stop with this story, I just update randomly sorry. But its mostly every weekend or weekday in this case cause I'm still on my break.**

 ** _Mike the Night Guard_** **: Still a boy XD. I'm using the wiki's description of him and that's what they had written so I used it it to my advantage. Trust me the descriptions confused me too lol.**

 ** _Technomastermarion1987_** **: *evil laughter***

 ** _wes27_** **: Well yeah, but I have my twists :3**

* * *

I awoke as I yawned silently, my eyes looking around the room. It looked the same as if I were just starting my shift again as there was no window within the room, lips gradually pursing. I was definitely rested upon something soft, but the hard factor still there. I tried to lean my head back but couldn't as the some softness was pressed against it as I looked up to see Toy Bonnie's face looking down at me, his eyes closed as if he's shut off which was weird, I then looked down as I saw that both his arms had been wrapped around me, almost tightly as a smile was across his face. I could only grin widely before blushing heavily out of embarrassment as my manager had been standing only a few feet away, looking down at the scene with a smug grin.

"Say ANYTHING. I quit IMMEDIATELY." I pointed a finger at him with a piercing glare, although it wasn't really much of use as blush had taken my cheeks over. I could literally see him visible trembling to just keep in his laughter, a hand over his mouth before he runs off into a room. Only several minutes later...

"HAHAHA-OH MY GOD!" I roll my eyes as he sounded like the living Joker himself as I pursed my lips. Soon enough, the whirring and clicking of gears flooded my ears, even vibrating me slightly as Toy Bonnie opened up his eyes, blinking once, twice as he focus on my face, a large grin running across his face as he ruffles my hair.

"I..uh..didn't get your name earlier guard." His 'animated' voice isn't on which I am very thankful for, it's like how someone would talk to a baby. Although this may be a KID's pizzeria but come on. I bit my lip, debating on whether or not I should actually tell or not, but decided to seeing no hurt in it.

"Keith," I answered but pausing as my manager enters, his face was a light shade of red and beads of sweat decorated his forehead before he wiped them off, a smile still on his face, "You done now?" I asked with my eyes half lidded as Toy Bonnie tilted his head down at me before also looking up at the manager, his grip still on me.

"Y-yeah." He gave me a lopsided grin. Silence for a moment there before I tried to get up, my bunnie pal here not letting me.

"Toy Bonnie.." I muttered. "I have to go..." I gave him a slight frown as he gave the same to me, his grip tighter on me.

" _Why..?"_ He whines loudly. Lukas couldn't help but grin, laughing as he entered.

" _Awwww..._ don't worry Toy Bonnie, he'll be here later, on the night shift again." As he said that, Toy Bonnie's eyes seem to glow brightly their lime green, smiling widely.

"Really?!" He asked, clearly excited as my manager nodded.

"And the shift after that...then after that...the other-OUCH!"` He laughs as he staggered backwards as I kicked him inside his shins out of anger.

 _I should've kicked you so far up your-_

"I better see you later!" Toy Bonnie grinned, talking in his animated voice again just as Lukas turned, he moved his muzzle lower to my ear. "...and If I don't see you, **_you're gonna regret it the next time I see you here_**.." He growled almost, as his lime greens turned to soulless pitch-black with pinpricks before releasing me as they glitched out back to their normals as he waved me off with a 'cheery' grin.

 _Back to square one I guess..._ _But why's he acting like this now?_

I quickly got out of his grip before out the room as chills were shot down my spine as I entered but the part and services room had caught my eye as I slowed down when I neared it. I looked around seeing no one in sight before my hand gripped the doorknob as suddenly...a feeling of dread had washed over me.

 ** _"Curiosity kills the cat..."_** I tensed up as I looked around, but no one was around me... but I did hear the voice from the the Prize Corner, the marionette standing out of it's box as he stared after me, twitching. I felt cold all of a sudden, as I held a fiery glare at it.

"Keith? What're you looking at?" My eyes widened as I spun around to see Lukas staring at me, confused. I looked back around to see the marionette gone in less than the blink of an eye as I pursed my lip.

"N-Nothing, I was just leaving." I say quickly before stalking off, just as I walked past it...but~...

 ** _"Ouch!"_** I kicked the box quickly, before walking away quickly through the exit as I saw the box's lid open slightly as the puppet's glare can be seen as I only smirked before closing the door and leaving...

* * *

 **Hiya! If you did enjoy this chappie please do leave your feedback in the reviews and remember: _Favorite Follow_ and _Review_ for more~! _Ttyl._**


	18. Chapter 18: A Shocking Surprise

**Hey there! Super sorry for the late story update, truly I was having writer's block and some drama in my life. Anyways :3, I hope your doing well, whoever you are. I'm so terrified yet glad somehow at my views on this story, like that's seriously crazy, it's so high! XD**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Technomastermarion1987 : _Well...awww why would he get his butt kicked? XD And yes, it appears he's gotten a 'friend' lol.**

 ** _Mike the Night Guard : _Thanks alot! I hope your story blows up XD and you're welcome, thanks again for the shout out too.**

 **Guys I am like so OBSESSED with Suicide Squad lol. don't y'all think the movie was awesome, especially Harley Quinn? :3**

 **Song used: Mangled by Natewantstobattle**

* * *

 _ **We're back**_

 _ **Revamped**_

 _ **The madness never ends**_

 _ **We're not**_

 _ **Alone**_

 _ **This time we've brought some friends**_

 _ **No doors**_

 _ **No hope**_

 _ **But you keep coming back**_

 _ **But if this is what you want**_

 _ **Then you can be just like us**_

I sighed as I sunk face first into my comfy bed, mht through it's chest y legs ached, my body refused to function and my eyelids drooped heavily as fatigue took it's toll on me. A lazy smile spreading across my face before I was completely burned out, falling asleep as I felt as if I were on clouds.

- ** _?-_**

I was in the pizzeria again, everything seemingly normal but yet I had this nauseating feeling flood throughout my stomach a I bit my lip, looking around the office I found that the once bright almost orange lighting had been flickering, dimming also in the process, the fan on my desk broken in two, the pieces of its blades stuck within both the desk and wall behind me, some pieces scattered onto the floor around my desk. I tried my flashlight but it was no aid, the hallway had stayed dark as my flashlight's batteries had finished finally, dead silent the place was...something definitely didn't feel right. Why was it so quiet? For once, I'd actually wouldn't mind Toy Bonnie's semi annoying presence... I hummed, picking up the tablet, searching for those annoying buggers.

"Is this some joke?" I furrowed my eyebrows at the screen, only seeing a eyeless Golden Freddy suit, it's face up. It was silent and only seemingly stared back at me... I pursed my lips as I slowly lowered the tablet away from my face only to see the suit. It laid limp in a certain position as if supposed to be a murder victim pushed against a wall- to me of course-It's mouth hung open and its head had been facing down before it twitched. By this little action, I had already grabbed my swivel seat and glared at it.

 _...It was the closest thing to me...don't judge._

I visible shook as it stood, approaching me as it's own suit emitted some cracks before a cahir collided with it's chest, at least so I thought...my frickin chair flew straight through it's chest. On the god hand, it stopped immediately, looking down at it's chest before placing a paw over where seemingly it's heart would be before it looked back up at me, it's mouth forming a frown. The more I stared at it with my trembling eyes, my brain finally worked to tell me it was actually my favorite...Goldie. But seriously, wouldn't you react the same way? If you worked this job wouldn't you? The second I blinked he disappeared as I looked around the room, everywhere except behind me as he gripped my shoulders and spun me around, his eyeless sockets reminded me of a creepypasta -actually I shouldn't be thinking of this messed up shiz- deep voids of eternal darkness, like I stick my hand inside it and there would be no end. He 'stared' into my wide light brown eyes just as slowly, small white orbs formed within the middle of his sockets lik someone just drew them there

 **' _Mind the puppet...'_**

Right now you could say that my eyes were bulging by her frightened I was. He hadn't spoken from his mouth but...I don't know how to describe it. It was like he was only talking to my brain. I recalled his words in my mind as he smiles hearing me repeat them..

 _'This is so creepy.'_ I thought, the echoing of a voice erupted in my head before it came clear as I heard the words and a deep, almost husky an smooth toned voice say

 _'_ _ **What did you say?'**_

' _Jesus!..Um nothing.'_ He formed a smirk before hugging me tightly as my vision faded to deep black...

 ** _-Present-_**

I flew up from my bed, the silk red covers messed up untidy, my eyes wide. I sat like that for a good five minutes as I recalled over the dream and out the corner of my left eye I see the form of a small, yellow teddy bear but mostly focusing on the almost black areas that stood out the most on my nightstand by my bed. It was sat perfectly, facing me as I slowly looked over at it and-

"AHHH WHAT THE LIVING FUC"

"DARLING?!" My mother came in with wide eyes as I immediately shut my mouth, laughing nervously.

' most fell off my bed, exiting a nightmare." I lied as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You use that of language in my house boy, I'll scrub your dirty mouth. And get ready for your job, you gotta leave soon it's 11:00pm." She said with piercing glare and a malicious grin as she exits. The second she left, I shivered as I stared at the plushie version of Goldie, his mini microphone stuck his right paw, a cute smile on his face. I pursed my lips, unsure of this before I took it up shakily, staring down at it before putting it back down after I took in it's looks and went t the bathroom. But as I left..what I didn't see was that small white pupils had actually came up within it's used to be black eyes as its smile grew larger, watching me as I walked away...

* * *

 _ **Heeeeeey~! Plis tell me what you think about this chapter, Do review PLEASE lol. REmember Follow and Favorite for more y'all!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey y'all, I'm back. How're y'all? I'm again and sorry if i'm annoying but I'm seriously amazed by how many views I'm getting on this, I'm very honoured and happy with you reading my story, whoever you are, thank you. As for the story, tell what you think about it, I appreciate your feedback very much just don't be rude, that wouldn't actually be feedback or critique just hate lol.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Guest**_ _ **:**_ **What..? XDDDDDD**

 _ **Technomastermarion1987**_ _ **:**_ **XD, that's seriously creepy now. I never thought of it that way till now XP, but your making him creepy also at the same time. No promises tho :P and thanks.**

 _ **Mike the Night Guard**_ _ **:**_ **Thank you and thank you again XD.**

 **Also, I'd appreciate any feedback on this chapter, please review so I may work on my skills. :3**

* * *

When I got out, the bear hadn't been there again which gave me major shivers down my spine. And childishly my thoughts wandered as I thought of the possibility of a demon possessed plush toy who wants to kill me. Basically as if he were another 'Chucky' doll from "Child's Play" or any of the other movies. I shook my head, clearing my mind of these thoughts before getting dressed quickly so I could call a taxi that would hopefully come in time...In every corner of the house, even under the stairs of my house. I'd see the bear randomly appear and truly...I hated it.

...

...

...

After what felt like a eternity, I finally reached the pizzeria and truly...everything looks creepier in the dark. I could only see the vague outlining of the chairs I passed by or the edging of the countertops. From the window up above the double the doors of which I passed through, the pale single strobe of moonlight shone through them, not really being of assistance but helping just barely to let me navigate without bumping into something. I couldn't even be sure of where the main stage was, everything was pitch frickin **black**. I sighed, humming as I stopped dead in my tracks to look around my surroundings before seeing the darkest area of the room, looking like a tunnel which I immediately took as the long stretched hallway before entering it, at the end, I saw the orange lighting of my poorly maintained office room. I blame the Dayguard for most of this mess, scattered coffee cups everywhere on both the desk and floor-but really shouldn't I be blaming the janitor...? Who am I kidding, who'd ever want to step foot in a place like _this?_ This hell hole people call a job...I'm only here for the original animatronics, I truly liked them unlike these barbie-doll-gone wrong looking animatronics I have to keep at watch under my eyes. Soonly, the bell sounded form the tablet, signaling my shift...

The lights in my room flickered and dimmed with the sounds of rapid footsteps soon coming my way as I scrunched up my face. Not at the lighting but a foul odor that surely delivered a straight kick into my nose as I covered it. I looked around the room but it wasn't as bad before I went to the hallway. I sniffed the air-

"OH MY GOD, HELL. FUDGING. NO." I felt disgusted, that was DEFINITELY stronger than the scent in my room, but yet again...being a night guard...I had to check it out. I whined, about to goo out into the darkness.

 _ **"BAM!"**_ I spun around quickly, facing my desk just as my eyes caught sight of a sleek, slender figure vanishing through the vents quicker than I could blink. a flashlight rolled around on my desk, it's light suddenly flickering on and beaming into my face as i flinched, covering it as I stepped to the side, blinking to fix back my blurred vision. I looked around unsurely before walking towards the desk, taking up the flashlight, a note wrapped neatly in a white bow but...it was made entirely out of strings- or is it wire-, the stronger ones you'd use to keep a...marionette...up...

I wound the music box as it served em as a reminder before I untied the bow and opened the note. The first thing I noticed was that...the 'ink' of which they used,was entirely blood red...way deeper than the usual red pen writing. It was also so fine, as if someone used a fine to write this...

 _ **'Don't forget your monitor or this flashlight~...This will provide you sight to see my surprise for you!'**_

I shakily sighed before clutching onto the flashlight while holding the monitor to my chest as I directed the beam in front of me. The more I inched closer and closer to the prize corner, red specks danced along the walls and floors as I am lead into the main hall, then party room 1...then finally Kid's cove... I was confused at this. I stepped in and shone the light in al directions but there was nothing to be seen but the same red liquid.

I stepped further into the room, almost the center of it before I felt something drip onto my nose. Once...twice...ever so slowly it continued before I wiped my nose off and directed the flashlight at my hand...the same red substance and by now I had the sickening urge to vomit. It smelt metallic, yet the odor didn't simmer down at all instead it had risen to the point of me wanting to faint. Finally..I shone the flashlight onto the ceiling, only the spot above me and my stomach turned at the sight.

Arms stretched apart on either side of a hanging body...the previous guard I suppose. Deep gashes decorated the body as strings and various wires dug deep within him and a smile was stretched across his face, but wires had been the help of that. The corners pf his lips stitched and dragged as far as they could to form a smile , but with his lifeless eyes this was surely something out of a horror movie. I was unable to move, I was froze on spot as my tear ducts began to fill slowly with my eyes burning as if someone threw salt in them. What I didn't see...was a pair of eyes, white pinpricks and killer open snout, filled with razor sharp teeth...


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey y'alllll. Wassup?! I'm back with another chappie and I'd like to thank each and everyone of you here that actually reads this, especially those who review me their opinions these chapters I publish.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I'll gladly keep updating lol and thanks a bunch for what you said, thats nice :). I do try my best to push my descriptions, i didin't believe I had enough on mangle though...but lol. Okay.**

 _ **Technomastermaron1987;**_ **Oh...my ...God XDDDDD**

 _ **CherrySoda11: Aww...**_ **Thanks a bunch darling :3. I give them all personalities cuz i don't wanna be boring. XD**

 _ **Mike the Night Guard:**_ **XDD**

 ** _Warhusky2000_ : Omg, I am so sorry XD, i end my chapters randomly anywhere beyond 1k words. I don't really think it's getting short, but I'll try o write longer for you.**

* * *

 ** _I'm about to fall apart_**

 ** _Already halfway there_**

 ** _So, I guess that's a start_**

I spun around quickly, closing my eyes tightly as I tried to forget that horrid scene. Chills surged through my body as I suddenly felt to be in danger but why? I opened my eyes and looked around the room, I'd look to the left, I'd hear this metallic screech coming from the right...like as if someone had been dragging several chairs along the floor. I pointed my flashlight and pointed it up onto the ceiling...nothing was there. I spun in circles, the screeching louder along with a new sound...Static. I pointed the flashlight above me. Being greeted with the sight of pink and white fur, an open mouth filled of teeth, easily able to rip through the thickest flesh. The red on her snout hid her rosy red cheeks as blood dripped off one of her teeth, landing onto my nose as she growled lowly. Her pinpricks grew brighter as she watched my shaking figure stagger backwards before tripping and landing on my rear...crawling back as I looked like an helpless prey to her.

 ** _I'm just a children's toy_**

 ** _For all the girls and boys_**

 ** _To break me down_**

 ** _And put me back together_**

 ** _Oh the joy_**

"Well if it ain't my new toy the puppet promised me~..." She grinned ferally as she lowered herself, eyeing me intently with her eye-

"EWWWW!" I blurted out before registering my mistake, covering my mouth as a metallic..what the hell even is that? It's like a second head...clearly endoskeleton in design as it bears one of her eyes. It even shared half her glare, although not having pink eyelids to assist it. She roared as she lunged at me, luckily I got out the way quick enough as I rolled to the side, pieces of her metallic frame danced along the floor, at least 5 different pieces broken into small shards as she grunted at the impact of her failed attack before she snarls, turning around ad looking deep into my eyes, her's filled with rage.

I ran over to another side of the room, clumsily slipping in blood that dripped from the corpse above in the center of the room. My feet neared the opening to escape but suddenly I felt as I were gripped with ropes, laced in his thorns before my body was flung backwards, heavily colliding into a cold desk, the pain circulating in my lower spine as I grunted loudly.

 ** _Now, I hang on all the wires and_**

 ** _I swing onto_**

 ** _Whoever's watching us_**

 ** _On the nights_**

 ** _So I can take_**

 ** _A bite out of you_**

"But the fun just started honey~...!" She laughed, crawling quickly towards me before abruptly cutting it off into a snarl, lunging. Just before she got close enough, I grabbed one of her legs up off the floor and swung it like nothing, it impacted the left side of her face as her glossy paint had been chipped and obviously dented. However it hadn't done much to her as she quickly recovered, her teeth sunken into my calf as I screamed in pain, gritting my teeth before raising the leg again, slamming it down repeatedly onto her head, it being dented. Oil leaking out through the cracks until her grip on my thigh released, her eyes flickered before she laid limp, staring at me emotionless with hers snout still open as it freshly dripped my blood... and my head felt light as my vision darkened slowly as I felt as I were on a cloud, my breathing having turned shallow. The surge of adrenaline I felt minutes before having gone in a second.

My lips quivered as my leg away from her frame, only to see almost perfectly formed holes-thankfully small holes- and teeth marks in the surface of my skin. It pained...it bled...It numbed gradually as I sat there looking at it as if expecting it to heal as my flashlight highlighted the wounds...My eyes finally closed as I gave in to the feeling of fatigue that had enveloped me heavily. My heartbeats pounding in my ear served as a 'lullaby', reminding me that I was indeed alive...for now. I felt like I was floating

...

...

...

Freddy had been in the room, watching everything...well the last second of the human being driven under slumber, his eyes more focused mangle's destroyed body rather than Keith. He growled, sighing before taking him up and carrying him out, towards the Parts and Services room to stuff him. He entered the darkness as his bright blue eyes glowed slowly, his 'night vision' as he looked around. Chica nor Bonnie had been in there, no to mention Foxy as he camps the end of the hallway of which where the guards entered. He smiled a bit, having a victim all to himself as he turns on the lights.

The room had been severely trashed, bolts and tools lay on the floor, scattered along the room. A shelf hid away far within the the corner of the room, suits laid by it. He was about to approach them until four elongated fingers held his shoulders gently.

" _**No Fred...let me have my fun with him."**_ Marrionette's chilling tone _rumbled_ from behind F _reddy._

* * *

 ** _Remember; Review , Favorite, Follow please~!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**wassup Everyone~! Back here again and I'm glad at where my story stands right now, so many views and so many people to thank for this. Sorry if my chapters are either randomly shorter or longer than the other ones, its just how I write lol. And guys, I SWEAR. I. KNOW. I'M. SLACKING. IN. MY. FREAKING. UPDATES. Bare with me please omg, I love y'all.**

 **Btw Sister Location looks awesome as hell, Ballora..creepier than I thought lol.**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _WarkHusky2000: *_ Evil laughter here***

 ** _Fredbear Person_** **:I can't reveal that FULLY. XDD BUt I shall keep updating just as long as I have my supporters by me. all of you are like family. Terribly sorry for not putting a disclaimer up, saying what the song was or by who. :/**

 ** _Technomastermarion1987_** **: OMG, lol. I ain't sure about pairing them XDDDD. That, I'm TOTALLY not sure about but the flirting scene...? I'd have to get more than one requests or reviews asking me to do that so I can get the sign its cool with everyone reading it. But I'll try nonetheless.**

 **Guest: Aww thanks a bunch, I neevr knew that my fic was this special. Thanks again for your support!**

 **Jordan (Guest): And more chapters I shall give Lol.**

 _ **New Readers:**_

 _ **Zootopiaisawesome**_

 _ **Sweetles**_

 **welcome to my fic, hope ya like it !**

* * *

I winced as I felt four cold claw like fingers, they ran along my jawline slowly before stopping as they gripped my chin, pulling my face up roughly as my eyes snapped open, widened. Before me stood the marionnette, his pupils in deadly slits but that permanent smile he had on his face seemed to deepen more as he watched me tremble. His face lowering, purposely grazing my skin slowly with his mask as he placed his face by my ear

 _ **"I knew you wouldn't last long enough.."**_ He cooed in my ear as he chuckled deeply, slowly pulling his face away from mine as he tilted his head a bit, clearly intrigued as he held one of my arms. I'm just realizing that my wrists had been tied together by the same string earlier used on that guy as their still dripping blood, hopefully not mine cause it hadn't felt painful on my skin, just sticky...

My eyes flickered to my right, then left. Orange lighting filled the room, flickering. A foul scent swerved along the bridge of my nose as I arched one of my brows.

 _I guess this is how I die then...What a shame._

The little disgrace slapped me in the back of my head, obviously seeing that I had lost interest in him, surprisingly before he walked back around to face me, I hadn't even realized that he had been circling me still. His body twitched as if water had gotten into him, or someone had battered him..That reminded me, I needed my bat...I coughed as he gripped my throat, before my chin, forcing me to peer into his own eyes. a soft chuckle exited his permanent smile, loosening his grip slowly before pulling one of my stray stands of hair out of my sweat licked face.

 _ **"Now, what to do with you~..."**_ He sang almost, grinding my gears...Get it? _Eh-Eh~?_ No? Okay... _**"I won't kill you...at least. Not yet."**_ He yanked his hand away from my face, watching me flinch before I glared at his slender form.

 _I'd so take Slenderman himself over this...thing. Although, If I were to be taken, I'm pretty sure I'd die...worth it!_

I gritted my teeth and kicked him in one of his abnormal legs, firstly...he didn't even BUDGE. Secondly, this is actually the first time I'm seeing him fully out of his box, I'm like a midget compared to him-although I'm only a like...three inches shorter. He seemed able to be easily broken as he was as skinny as a single slab of wood. But the plastic he had been made out of sure resisted...The only sound I had gotten was a grunt, before a short laugh had been heard, which riddled me. A deep, familiar laugh bellowed, flooding the entire room as my eyes swerved over to the doorway in the room, the same almost... 'chubby' figure hidden by the coating of darkness, leaving alone the faint linings of his silhouette. His hat tall, bottom rounded...he held one mic in his hand, his eyes a striking dark blue.

He trekked towards me slowly, being easily visible now, I stared at him, trembling. He certainly hdn't looked...worse than the others but the company truly wasn't nice to him. He looked entirely battered, but no parts of him were missing thankfully...his eyes hadn't held that warming, safe factor to them...they held nothing at all but hate, anger. I narrowed my eyes at him, thinking...remembering from the last pizzaria...they certainly hated the color purple or just the company's uniform in general, yet again...they also saw every single person there who took the job as suitless endos...

 _I wonder why..._

Freddy gripped my shoulders roughly, his jaw having being slackened a bit, hanging not to far from the upper jaw. His endo's teeth snapping deeper within as he slowly lowered his face to meet mine.

"Hello, guard~..."He said, his voice box lighting glitching before he roughly shoved me back, my chair almost falling over if it weren't for it balancing on two feet, I would've fell. I looked down at it...it was _wooden_ ~? I could see A certain cyan blue bonnie peering in, I bit my lip. Focusing on him as I moved my face fully away from Freddy's as he gave a puzzled look, looking away. Upon seeing T.B he half lidded his eyes.

"Get lost." He said, this made me arch a brow. The originals maybe hated the toys...

"Aww C'mon Fred, we were hanging out just fine-"

"We'll NEVER hang out.."

 ** _"I am sure that you all wil get along, unless you don't want my wrath handed upon you!"_** Marionette chimed in.

 _Here goes nothing..._

I jumped, having being tied to the chair, it came up with me before I slammed myself down with it. The legs breaking off completely, along the back and the seat. Painful...but worth it. My hands were still tied though...I booked it out the room with a high pitched scream.

 _Mybuttmybuttmybuttmybutt!_

 _"_ Come back here !" They all scream, running after em just as it struck 6am.

* * *

 _ **Hope you loved this chappie~! Later.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for reading! Y'all are amazing.**

 **Reviews:**

 **CherrySoda11: Thanks! 3**

 **Technomastermarion1987: XDDD**

 **WarHUsky2000: *Gasps* I'm not evil, I'm an sweet person XDD**

* * *

I ran and ran, my legs literally feeling as if they had been wrapped in thorns by how hard I had been running-maybe it's my fault for not doing gym as much, because I mean come on, I'm sure everyone can run away from over 300 tons of steel...Unless it's foxy chasing you. _Don't_ bother!

"Come on, It's just one suit! It'll only hurt for a _**moment**_ _!"_ Freddy growled after me, sadly-although running in the dark hadn't been exactly the smartest decision-I came across a dead end as I muttered a curse beneath my breath, spinning around to face the duo, just in time to see Marionette punch Freddy in the arm, which seriously did nothing as Freddy just shook it off, simply. He used his huge paw, bracing it against the puppet's face and shoving it back as it growled, Freddy formed a smug grin as he approached me slowly...

My eyes searched up, down, side to side, there wasn't anything I could do to get around him...Damn him for having a bulky frame...my ears had just registered the sounds of the bell ringing. My shift having ended as a huge grin stretched across my face. I couldn't believe I hadn't heard it...perhaps the ringing in my ears prevented me. Freddy's eyes flickered just as I fell onto my knees, hugging myself as I laughed through tears which had filled my eyes but hadn't shed, yet. HIs metallic frame had fell onto his knees, his eyes dimmed severely to a pale blue as his pupils stared after me.

 _Dammit Fred..what had gotten into you?_

 ** _"You survived...congrats."_** The puppet stated as he folded his arms, staring at me, I could hear slight sadness in his tone. I hadn't felt sad for him, nor could I bother with talking to anyone right now. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, walking away. **_"HEY!"_** The puppet roared but I hadn't paid him any mind, my shift was over therefore he hadn'gt been able to hurt me..right?

My eyes widened as I suddenly fell forward as something laced around my legs, pulling me back to the monstrosity that had caused me so much pain tonight. I coughed as he sat on my stomach, staring down into my eyes, it even looked like the permanent smile on his face had stretched a bit to form a wider one as h lowered his face to meet mine.

 ** _"How 'bout a deal~?"_** His voice chirpy, as if he did NOTHING AT ALL to annoy me. I looked at the clock above us. 6:02am, I hooded my eyes.

"I'm listening." I said and this made the puppet shiver, his hand-fingers-whatever the HELL these things were around my arms, he's twitching about.

 ** _"Y-you last f-five ni-ni-NIghts here, AnD wE wOn'T dare ToUch you or at least TRY nOt to."_** He said, pulling a trembling finger up to my face and trailing the outline of my cheeks, then eyes and slowly to my neck...Right now, I was terrified. He cleared his 'throat', although that hadn't done anything to aid the glitching in his voice box. _**"Oh! And if you lose...I get to take the organs out of you and you mY LiTtLe ragdoll~..."**_

"Uh...bish. HELL NAH!"

 ** _"buT-"_**

"BISH-"

 ** _CRACK!_**

I pursed my lips as his claws-fingers whatever you wanna call em- were pierced into the marble tile by my head, only from my ear as I trembled.

 _ **"Or I could just sick everyone after you the second the clock strikes 12am and you'll die painfully."**_ Okay...NOW he sounded mad, like he had been gritting his teeth. The sun began to rise as single strobe of light flooded the entire room slowly, I hadn't even realised I had been in the entrance...I registered his words, I surely wouldn't want THAT!

"Okay, okay, fine just don't kill me." I rose my arms up in surrender as he crawled back, untying my legs, his pupils never off of me. "But...could there be a small tweak.?" I asked shakily, although he wasn't doing it on purpose, his sharp fingers were prodding the surface of my legs. He hummed, I took that as to continue. "Restore the old generation's memories." I said, only receiving a chuckle in response as he shook his head.

 ** _"Sweet, sweet foolish human. I hadn't done anything to the ANIMATRONICS minds, except keep the children's souls in them bound to their bodies~.."_**

"UH...EXCUSE ME-"

 ** _"GOTTA GO."_** He said quickly, the second I blinked, he was gone, I had only caught the slight glimpse of him disappearing behind a wall, going through the hall to reach his music box. I looked behind me to see my Manager, staring at me on the ground. His eyes trailed along my figure until they stopped at the bite marks in one of my legs.

"KEITH?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" He screamed, I hadn't realised he was talking about my leg, it was numb to the point of me not even realising I was only only feeling the cold floor through one of my legs as I looked at it.

"Umm.."

"You're going to the hospital."

"But-"

"BUT NOTHING. YOUR MOTHER WOULD KILL ME IF SHE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS."

"She will tho..."

"Wear pants for the rest of time until the wounds heal, PLEASE!" He said, picking me up quickly and dashing through the front doors.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Foxy had been using the tip of his hook to enlarge the tears in his fur.

"I wish te lad to make me walk the plank and...and." He sighed, "Forget this accent." He mumbled as CHica looked at him.

"YoU cOUlD visit Pirate's cOOOOooVe.." Her voice droned, faint sparks flew from her hanging mouth, not to mention her arms as Foxy grew a scowl on his face but sighed, calming down...He looked at Chica's appearance and he grew angry. She didn't deserve to be pulled apart for that stupid toy version of her. It was hard for them all, everyday they grew closer to each other, yet kept malice with each other. It's mot like they had space to do as they pleased, they couldn't roam about or see children. He forced a smile at Chica.

"I'd love ta lass, but I was thinking about that sentence the other way."

"What'd you mean by it then?" Chica asked, staggering towards him, passing by Bonnie who stared at the door, Freddy prancing back and forth in the room, they wouldn't be surprised if the floor had sunken gradually where Freddy walked to and fro.

Foxy frowned...he didn't want to bring up any negativity nor make CHica worried. Somehow she developed sort anger bursts, but that happened over the simplest of things, she'd apologise right after it happened though. Her wires lit up as her upper arm had flapped up and down vigorously.

"WHAT? WERE YoU TaLkiNg AbOuT bEInG sCrApPeD?" She angrily said as foxy shook his head, lying.

"Lass, come over here.." He muttered as chica walked over to his figure on the floor, foxy patted his lap as Chica obliged, laying her head on it as she faced Bonnie on the other side as Foxy smiled, looking down at her. "I'd never leave you like that, I love ye." He said before resting his head against the wall behind him, closing his eyes a bit.

"LoVe YoU tOo.."


	23. Chapter 23

**Super, ultra, mega SORRY for the late update, some things came up and I had to fix em. God that sounded cheezy... Lol. I'm glad y'all do read my story still and still bar through the late updates. As usual, I'd love it if you gave your critique, It helps a lot if you did. I also wouldn't mind you requesting something, depending on what it is, I'll try to get to it, if not, i'll personally apologise as to why I couldn't to the person who brought his/ her request.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **BonEpic:**_

 **Thanks a bunch and lol, I'm trying with the Ships but it ain't my style.**

 _ **CherrySoda11:**_

 **Thanks :3.**

 _ **Lots0Bots:**_

 **Aww wow...thanks and If needed, I'll take your OC offer.**

 _ **WarHusky2000:**_

 **WEEELL...I haven't exactly thought about that... :/. Uhh...I have to think about it lol. And thanks so much! Your my new favorite reviewer lol.**

 _ **Technomastermarion1987:**_

 **Well yeah lol.**

 _ **Da-Tenshi-Setsuna:**_

 ***Bows* Thanks. :3.**

 ** _Guest:_**

 **...Have you read the other 21 chapters? Now 22 for you? XDD**

* * *

My manager drove me right up to my house, stepping out and opening the passenger door open for me.

"I can walk you do know that right?" I arched a brow as I felt him, yet again, pick me up. I hated being treated as If I were fragile, a porcelain doll.

"You never be too safe." Was all he said. He felt bad and it was clear, clearer than his strained encouraging smile. He set me down on my feet, on my steps as he took a step back, winking before going to his car and leaving.

I sighed as I turned the knob to my front door after unlocking it, entering and closing the door behind me and again, locking it. The thought of the last shift had been stuck in my head as I sighed.

 _Did I really make a deal with marionette..?_

I made a face a at the thought before turning around only to be frightened as I came face to face with my older brother's chest. Damn him for being 2 inches taller than me...Why'd he have to get Dad's height?

"Well hello, _Nightguard."_ He placed extra emphasis on my occupation. He smirked down at me as his messy raven black hair came down into his face, his deep blue eyes piercing in my sharp hazel ones, as usual, he was always the annoying one to me. Always playing pranks on me when I was younger, though not making my life hell, thankfully.

"And hello there, **OLD** er brother." I stressed on the fact of his age difference and mine, 17 to 15. He gave a slight scowl before grinning and ruffling my hair. With how tired I was tired from running from animatronics, a stressing job, not the mention a partially numb leg, I fell by just heaviness of my brother's arm.

"Uh..." He blinked. "Are you okay?"

"Carry me to my room..." I muttered, my face on the floor, he rolled his eyes, shaking his head but held his grin and lifted me up off the floor, an arm under my legs- basically he was cradling me, which annoyed me especially if it was him. I winced a bit from the healing would in my leg, it had caught his attention as he looked down at me, tilting his head just as I looked away. He narrowed his eyes at me but hadn't said anything as he opened my room door and laying me on my bed that I loved way too much and yet again...that sickening bear had been there, sitting inches away from my face. His white pupils pierced into my eyes...but they weren't like that before...were they?

My brother sat by me, clearly confused as to why I had been staring at the empty spot on the bed.

"Uhh...you okay there bro?"

"Did you get me this teddy bear...?" I asked him, still staring at the bear before me, seemingly only visible to me.

"What're you talking about? What bear?" He looked about, it annoyed me at the fact that he couldn't see this, yet it creeped me out. I poked at the bear, my finger went through it each time, even it's eyes followed my finger as it pulled in and out of its ethereal-like body. My eyes widened and I grew frustrated, jabbing at an empty spot as it seemed to my brother. He laughed nervously, grabbing my hand an putting it down and the bed gently...

"I think you've been hanging around Freddy too much...Get some sleep, you look like trash." He muttered jokingly, patting my back as I sighed, nodding with a small smile. I let sleep drive me under as my brother got up silently and went through my door, leaving me in the silence...the faint sounds of the chilly morning air can be heard howling just out my window, outside looked as dead as a withered leaf, no one walking about, no noise...temporary silence...

 **_At Freddy's-**

The manager left after hiring another janitor to clean mangle's teeth and a mechanic to work on her as well in her battered state. He knew what Keith had done...he wasn't angered' nor sad at what happened but grateful that Keith had fought back, no other guard dared to...The marionette had been watching him from it's bo, peaking through and opening it fully just as he left. Marion was glad that the pizzeria had been closed today after he witnessed Keith's condition. He crept out of his box, still twitching, spazzing...his music box would've prevented him from acting as such, not to mention he would've been calmer. His slender claws scarped along each other, if h had an actual mouth you could've said he had been grinning, grinning that he would be able to feel the blood of the guard on his hands, grinning that he'd get another ragdoll to play with...

He turned down a sharp alleyway before coming face to face with a wall...he rose his hands up, running his hands-especially claws- along the wall shakily before he suddenly ripped it to shreds. It hadn't been actual cement...he clawed away until a black, almost corroded looking door had came into view...he looked around, twitching even more before his fingers curled around the doorknob, turning it slowly and opening it as a loud creak had ct through the air. He stepped inside and stepped down the charred staircase before his feet met the pale black and white tiles. The scent of death filled the air, rotting corpse somewhere about. He roamed the halls slowly before reaching the Guard's post, looking in he saw the ruined Springtrap himself as he looked up to face Marion.

His pale, almost yellow- tho uncertain- eyes glowed dimly as a sinister smile reached his face

" _ **I haVe A ReQuEsT..."**_ Said the marionette.


	24. Chapter 24

**HOOOOOOLLLLLAAAA. Okay that was weird XD. What's up everyone? I hope y'all are having a good day. Honestly, I know I'm slacking on my story okai? I update like every other week with my lazy self lol. I promise I'll work back up to my normal standards.**

 **Reviews:**

 ** _CherrySoda11_** **: Well yeah XDDDD.**

 ** _Mike the Night Guard_** **: That is ironic! XDD and thanks a bunch, I've been needing comments like yours lol.**

 ** _WarHusky2000_** **: Thank ya!**

 ** _BonEpic_** **: ...Crap...Uhh XD. I will be continuing the story and maybeh, maybeh not.**

 ** _Fredbear Person (Guest)_** **: XDDDD Suffer the consequences of cliffhangers!**

 ** _Technomastermarion1987_ : Oh no XD. But thank ya.**

 **song used: Gatopaint- The puppet. Fnaf 2 song**

* * *

 ** _It's true, the real story_**

 ** _Now everyone knows who I am_**

 ** _Don't stop the music or you'll see_**

 ** _What I can do with your soul_**

 ** _I didn't come here to tease you_**

 ** _I didn't come here to hear you cry_**

 ** _I need someone to load up that box_**

 ** _That keeps me blind!_**

 _ **I**_ _ **'m the guilty on behind**_

 _ **Those children look happy inside**_

 _ **Let me set your place among the others**_

 _ **You'll do just fine~...**_

 ** _RIIIIIIING!_**

"Dammit..." I muttered, the sound of my alarm sounded as I forced my heavy lids open. I sat up rubbing my eyes tiredly before looking about my room...pitch black darkness. I groaned.

 _ **RIIIIIIIING!**_

Again, there it was, the wretched scream of my phone's alarm. It drove me insane with the old chime I had placed, I regretted ever taking this job. I should've been using my summer break to hibernate in my fortress of solitude: My bed. I sighed heavily, shutting off the alarm and looking at the time on my phone. 11-frickin-30pm.

 _Might as well get this over with..._

I got out the bed and headed straight into the bathroom...

 **-Timeskip- At Freddy's-**

I trudged towards the double doors of the pizzeria, slipping my key into the lock and turning it, opening the door only to come face to face with a thick barrier of...string? I looked up and down, there was no way around it...

"What the hell?" I murmured, this was a confusing sight to witness, I only stared at it, not knowing what to do...That was until my eye had caught the glint of steel, reflecting the moonlight shining in. It was only a couple inches away before me, wrapped around neatly in string, it was like this entire thing was like some makeshift spiderweb...I thrusted my hand towards it, some of the string snapped, but provided a backlash, stinging the surface of my skin cruelly before my hands held the steel...a knife. Long, curved and sharp as I observed it. What's weird is that it looks incredibly brand new...

Not wasting any time, I sliced across, diagonally, even jabbing at the strings until I had came onto the clear, deep void-like hallway. I hissed at myself for forgetting to carry a proper flashlight, although my phone's was incredibly strong, still, it's beam ahdn't reached farther than the flashlight's, but you gotta use what you got right? I started walking and the pizzeria hadn't felt the same..something was off, there were no chills surging through my body, no feeling of despair-someone watching you- the unknown. I was granted the feeling of temporary bliss, safety. Why temporary? Surely you couldn't just expect this to last forever? All hell shall let loose...Upon finally reaching my office, there sat a note on my desk, immediately I snatched it up and opened it quickly, keeping my distance from the dark hallway as I backed all the way up to the wall.

' ** _Hello my dear ragdoll~_..' ** The note greeted me. **_'I hope you hadn't forgotten the deal now~? Now to the point, the couple of days you had been doing before hadn't been your actual shift. It was the last guard's.'_ **

I blinked, my brows furrowed in confusion...Had he meant the corpse I had seen earlier hanging from the ceiling with the wires through his body...? It has to be him, but he seemed as if to be fresh...I know my nose is working properly. Could they have kept him here, prepping to kill him until the puppet decided to use him as a art piece, beholding him onto me?

 _ **'Now, since this is a fresh week, a Monday. I know how much you humans hate Mondays.'**_

 _You damn right._

 _ **'This week will be when you've OFFICIALLY started your own shifts. Meaning, as each day passses, one..by..one. Each animatronic, including myself will surely become more aggravated. Oh, and don't think I haven't known of your little acquaintance: Toy Bonnie. I had fixed his memory banks~...Enjoy your nights! And, watch the time dear.'**_ It ended...da hell? I shook my head before yelping as the chime signaling the start of shift emitted, I shakily sighed and clenched my fists.

 _Shift one..._

"It's just a puppet..." I muttered to myself giving myself that confidence I had lacked already at the beginning ad sat down in the swivel seat, clutching the tablet in my hands, the phone ringing again, but I felt as if this one hadn't been necessary. It's the first night right? I wonder how toy bonnie will see me now...Time passed by, barely any action. T.B had passed by a couple of times before and his green eyes hed more of a rage or anger in them. More creepier too...soon three passed around and my stomach had decided to start it's groaning for feeding. I hadn't eaten anything yesterday, I couldn't blame it. But would it be smart to go out there...?

 _Heck, why not? It's not like they can run faster than me..._

I stood...

* * *

 **Remember: Favorite, Follow and Review please~!**


	25. Chapter 25: So far, so good

**Yeah so I didn't feel as if my last chapter had done y'all justice XD I'm sure that was boring to some of you who read it honestly, soooooo. How about this one? As usual, I'd like thank each an every single one of you who reads this story, it's amazing to see how many people actually check up on my story still although I haven't updated in quite a while and It's actually encouraging to see how many of y'all like this and have the kindness to review, favorite, even follow this story. As well as me lol. I love you all.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **WarHusky2000 : *Stares at screen* **_**Bish whet...? And thanks a bunch! XD**

 _ **Technomastermarion1987 : **_**XD, how so sure? And yeah I have been busy, sorries. I'll get back to you as soon as I can when I'm finished studying etc.**

 _ **CherrySoda11 : **_**You don't have to wait anymore XD.**

 ** _BonEpic : _Thank ya and..uhh. I don't really ahve a ship XD Sorry. I'm just not the type to read it lol. Maybe I should give it another try? Idk lol but uhhh... *Sees lenny face* ... *Hides***

* * *

Something in my gut had told me this was a bad idea...I didn't know why. It could be the fact that Mangle could've been fixed and crawling upon the ceiling of the dark hallway of which I faced. The thought couldn't have been anymore terrifying and personally, I'd like to not get bitten again by her, yet I trudged through the darkness. No flashlight, a monitor so I could check who's nearby me and no helpful weapon to help me fight back against these monstrosities, a steel blade against a fully metallic animatronic...who'd win? I shook my head, focusing on feeling in front of me, just in case you know...my _fate_ is sitting in front of me on the floor, waiting to sink his/her teeth into my forehead.

The second I entered the hallway, after passing by two of the party rooms, I looked sharply to my left to see Toy bonnie staring deeply into one of the camera's before I hurried passed the room to avoid him spotting me and I smiled a bit at the memory flooding back at how I met him...My eyebrows furrowed before I realized something...something I majorly needed and I felt bare without it...

 _HOLY CRAP I FORGOT MY MASK!_

My eyes widened and I whirled around to face the incredibly dark hallway...but I had to pass by the same room Toy bonnie had been in. I face palmed at how ridiculous I had been in this situation! I was so focused on the eerie vibes-the animatronics that I forgot to take the frickin' mask, I sighed and shook my head. One step. Two step...lime green glowing irises-back the hell up.

I stood frozen... He had been facing me, staring into my eyes and I stared back into his...I could see his lids narrow slowly into a hateful glare and I gulped. He stood perfectly in the middle of the hallway, his hands curling into fists. His eyes dimmed to a pitch black which surprised me...medium sized white orbs laid perfectly in the middle of his eyes before his wretched-

 ** _RAAAAAUUUUUUUUGH!_**

He ran at me...his heavy metallic feet echoing in the narrow hall. Everything seemed to slow for me...I stepped back...my heartbeats throbbed in my ear, my legs felt as if each and every nerve in them had been pricked, adrenaline coursing as quick as it could through them. My body twisted around my face marked with pure shock and horror before I felt to be thrown back into reality as I took off as I could literally feel the quaking the floor not too far from me.

 ** _RAAAAAUUUUUUUUGH!_**

His scream pierced my ears, forcing me to cup them as I continued to run. This hadn't been smart at all, with his screeching he'd probably alert the others, I needed to hide quick in something, somewhere-anywhere. I couldn't be in the open...I slipped due to spilled soda all over on the floor, my body fell forward, but I was ready...I curled into a ball, rolling underneath one of the tables and covering my mouth to muffle the loud harsh cough that would've came out as i back connected with the steel pole beneath the table. My pursuer had came to a stop...ever so slowly he had been stalking around.

"Once I get you", He began before he gave a almost animalistic growl, _**"**_ _ **I'll be sure to rip your arms off first, and not like that old bucket o' bolts: Chica."**_ He gave a breathy dark chuckle and I clenched my eyes shut, a cough escaped my throat and I saw the light in his eyes turn back into their normal lime green...but they had radiated a glow onto the table of which I had been hidden under, thankfully the table had cloth covering it entirely. But the light grew brighter, footsteps approaching me.

 _Crap crap crap crap!_

 _"_ _Toy Bonnie_!" I higher toned female voice emitted angrily and Toy Bonnie sighed frustratedly, stalking off towards another room. I let out a breath of which I hadn't known I held in, the monitor flashed in my lap as I looked down at it, My eyes widened before I literally smashed the circle to rewind the music box before stopping and hugging my head between my knees...taking slow deep breaths to ease my rapidly beating heart. I looked yet again at the monitor.

 _5am..._

I let out a small laugh before I pulled up the covers a bit to look about, firstly at the stage. No one had been there, thankfully, this was a blessing yet a curse. Good and bad. I crept out slowly, making sure to have the screen of the tablet against my chest so I wouldn't be recognizable by the light it had been giving off and made m way towards my office, yet AGAIN. I had only begun to reach the bend of where my hall would've started but the sounds of a cup falling over behind me within the room... I spu around to only see the faint outline of a curvy...duck? It was female by the curves that's for sure, her blue lighter shade of magenta eyes had flickered onto me.

"Shoot!" she said in annoyance.

 _Thank God for children being sloppy with their food in this place..._

I hadn't even moved yet, I stared at her.

"Hey~!" I could just hear the preppiness in he high pitched voiced, "Since your here, why not let both of us take A bite outta this cheesy goodness?" She brought out a box from behind her, I could smell the cheese...pepperoni. My mouth watered...my stomach rumbled loudly to serve as a reminder that I hadn't eaten. But gosh dang...

 _This bish got me messed up. Hell nah._

I spun around and quickly ran off.

"AYYYYYE! GET BACK HERE AND TASTE MY PIZZA!" She screeched before running at me, I ran with a high pitched scream and I ran and ran before I ran into a wall...running in the darkness is hell. The lights in the room had begun to flicker and I could see her walking towards me, another member joined in with her...Toy Bonnie...but he stood by the entrance.

"Now I got you-"

 _ **DING- DONG...!**_

It was the end of my shift...I laughed loudly, almost maniacally which frightened the duo.

" _HOOOOOOO YOU THOUGHT! YOU THOUGHT BISH!"_ I laughed loudly, approaching them. I grabbed the box pizza from Toy chica and closed it, I blew a raspberry at her before skipping towards the entrance happily. Toy bonnie stared at me.

 _ **RAUU-**_

"Git, outta. MAH. FACE." I slapped his jaw which shocked him before I pulled him aside and left.

Chica looked over at Toy Bonnie, she snorted, a small laugh escaped her

"You okay-"

"SHUT UP!" He growled before walking away.

* * *

 _ **Remember and pretty please with a cherry on top~!: Favorite, Follow and Review **_


	26. Chapter 26

**OKAY, I'M BACK. GOSH. I'm done with my exams, sorry for not making it clear I had been busy. I'll get back on track with everything, thank you reviewes and viewers for still looking up on this story although it hadn't been updated in a while. I hope everyone's having a swell day, night, evening-whatever! Lol. You are all amazing and are the reason authors on this site still give attention to their stories.**

 **Welcome all aboard all of you new Ravers who had followed and favorited my story, I certainly won't let you down! Tell me what y'all would like to see happen in my story, if I can or if it's acceptable, I'll paste it in. Don't be afraid to give requests.**

 **Reviews:  
CherrySoda11: XDDD**

 **Fred Bar Person** : Uhh, thanks XDDD

 **BonEpic** :Thank you~! :3

 **WarHusky2000** : Now YOU'RE the cruel one XD and thanks

 **KauffmansKeep** : XDD He survived jeez.

 **Technomastermarion1987** : WHO THE HELL S TRENT? XD

* * *

I face-planted within my pillows, upon arriving in my room and let out a satisfied groan. The sun barely peaking out from the clouds above, the skies painted with soft pinks and deep blues. It was way too early to call it night, yet too late to call it morning either.

"I'm sure I deserve a reward of sleep for passing that night.." I mutter to myself as I went to slip beneath my covers, sighing before jumping as I fet an unfamiliar object poke my stomach. It felt really soft...but some bumps on it. I pulled away the covers to reveal the same little golden plush bear with those chilly pitch black eyes with white pin...pricks? Were those even there before..? I stared at it for a while...

 _A_ _gain...?_

I picked it up, sitting on my knees as I eyed in, firmly gripped in my palms, observing it. It's small smile made me feel strangely happy..but why? It seemed as if it were literally watching me, it was soft to the touch and generally a bittersweet sight. This rocked me at first..yesterday with my brother, I jabbed at it multiple times with my finger and went through, so what was the deal this time..? I wasn't sure whether to be afraid or grateful for this...

"How didn't he see you?" I asked aloud, as if expecting an answer from an unfamiliar plush teddy. But seriously, I need an answer. How didn't my brother see...? Honestly.

 _Had I gotten a fever and seeing an illusion?_ I thought, I felt my forehead and neck, I was quite warm. _Oh my god where's slender?_ I thought to myself, looking around as I heard sudden static from somewhere within the house. Probably my brother downstairs...I kinda laughed at myself for being so foolish before I hummed, yawning afterwards before laying down, hugging the plush to my chest closing my eyes. I was glad I hadn't seen the plush's eyes looking into my face nor hear it giggle...

-11:45pm-

 _ **RIIIII-**_

My eyes snapped open and I rose my arm to slam it down before I stopped myself, sighing...

 _It's your phone you dingus, why would you wanna break it?_

I asked myself, shaking my head before I stopped the alarm simply. Getting out of bed sloppily before making my way to the bathroom...after a while, I get ready with a yawn before leaving the house and stepping down the steps,looking around as the cold winter breeze struck me hard.

 _HEEELL no._

I rushed inside fetching my sweater before coming back out and calling a cab. Like I'd wanna freeze the hell to death...Upon arrival of the establishment. I stepped out of the cab and stretched my limbs, sighing as the taxi roars off behind me. I don't blame him, I don't wanna be here either. I walked to the doors, taking my key out and shoving it into the lock with a small smile before entering. I turned on my flashlight that I luckily remembered to carry and shone it about as I walked in. Just the eerie vibes getting on my nerves, shouldn't I be used to this already?!

 _Well maybe it's the fact that I could die, be stuffed within an animatronic or have all my insides pulled out and my empty corpse played with by some messed up puppet. Yeah, I think that's the reason._

I rushed into the security room just as the message rang off again as I pouted with boredom before feeling something prod at my legs the second I sat, I looked down confused as I saw nothing before I looked back up, my eyes widened further as I saw a small purple plush toy rabbit. I looked around quickly, frightened as I heard a faint pitter-patter down the hall before me. I shakily took in a breath as I felt adrenaline fill me as I stared at the plush. It had been one of Bonnie and I smiled a bit at this, taking it carefully and looking down at it in my hands before my brows furrowed.

 _Who the hell gave me this and why?_

Maybe this meant something...Mercy? Nah...they gave up? I don't know...I sighed before picking up the monitor flicking through every 30 seconds as my tactic while I hummed. 1am..2am-

 ** _CLANK!_**

"DAFU-"

" ** _RAAAAAUUUUUGH!"_** I fell backwards as I missed ever so slightly his face, Toy bonnie's leapt towards me, his face connecting with the wall behind me as I quickly got up from the ground, skidding almost before running out...then running back in for the tablet and plush before going out again.

 _I didn't even see him coming! Dear God that sounded wrong in my head..._

 _"_ Get back here!" Toy Bonnie growled, chasing after me while i made my way to the party room. I sighed before realising my mistake, foxy had been down at the hall, his eyes aren't lit up with excitement or having showing life, the darkness of which cloaked his figure made his over all appearance more than creepy, it was terrifying. He stepped towards me as I backed up, looking behind me for a minute before back a him, biting my lip. Then suddenly he roars as his eyes spark with light, their golden orbs flickering back in as he chased at me, going on all fours before I ran as quick as I could. I took a bend as my tablet and plush flew out of my hands and I fell to the floor, looking up I saw a bare faced...purple..bunnie. His red orbs flashed brighter before he picked me up with his only good arm, gripping my neck as he forces us to stare into each other's eyes.


	27. Chapter 27 An old Acquaintance

**HEEEY GUYS! I hope y'all had an awesome Christmas, Hanukkah-Whatever! It's great that y'all spend time with your family. Sorry for not updating over the weekend, it was quite hectic forme but I'm back on track. Thank you for all your support in the form of reviews, follows, views and favorites. Even criticism because it's helped me out alot.**

 **Reviews:**

 ** _BonEpic_** **: Definitely yes, but as you ca see, I'm lke WAY behind. I'm tryna speed up this to reach fnaf 3, then for 4, id what I'd do for that...but in general, yeah. I'm just gonna kill you with patience lol.**

 ** _CherrySoda11_** **: Come oon! XD**

 ** _Technomastermarion1987_ : Okay and thank you XD, and no. He will not die lol**

 ** _WarHusky2000_ : XD Yeah...what a bummer lol. Wrap up!**

* * *

My breath was knocked out of me as I was thrown backwards into a wall, damage mainly focusing on my lower spine as I slid down the flat surface onto my rear. Trembling with fright yet out out of pian more as I watched his towering body near me, but from the hall down, I could see Toy Bonnie approaching. A smirk almost upon his muzzle as he stares down at me.

"Seems like you've met my big bro," He says. "Such a shame you couldn't last longer at all. "

"If you hadn't realised." I glared, shakily putting pressure on my hands as I forced myself to get up off the cold tiled floor. "I'm not the one to _give up."_ I seethed. Would it have been wise to provoke them? There's so many possible outcomes to this. This is my third night night here and surely I know that I wanna finish this fair and square, even with all these challenges. I rose my hands up to the side of my face to block a bam of red light that had been focusing on my eyes like a laser.

 _Bonnie...He's watching me.._

That made matters worse. My two exit points completely blocked off by two animatronics that are clearly way to close for my comfort...or not. A vent sat before me on the floor, and they hadn't been blocked with any grates. That must've been how Toy Bonnie and chica always got in...I ran at it before crawling inside, almost fully in until Toy Bonnie gripped my ankle harshly. Squeezing it hard enough to actually snap it, I yelled and pulled my other leg back before sending it forward, mainly using my thick heel that my combat boots had, especially with steel reinforcing it, into his forehead once, twice. denting it deeper each time and almost shattering the close protecting on one of his eyes as he pulled his arm away in shock and went to feel his face. His figure trembled the more I crawled in to conceal myself, his eyes darkening to a pitch black but Bonnie's red beam outmatched his. THey were both severely mad. Bonnie looked down as something purple caught his attention, it was a small plush of him that I had dropped, he picked it up and cocked his head to the side, observing it before thinking of the me again.

I couldn't help but feel slightly bad for what I've done. After all, that stupid marionette had actually 'erased' his memory banks somehow or something. But at the same time, could I have actually trusted him..? He _seemed_ to have loosen up to me the last time, but how could I be so sure that he wasn't actually just planning to strike at that perfect time? I slowed as I reached an intersection of some sort, within the vents, one going left, one going right. I hadn't known where to go since I've kinda actually dropped my frickin' tablet! I let out a frustrated sigh before guessing and going down the right side. I neared it's opening, it was like a maze, twists and turns every single minute, but I got out of it. I poked my head through, looking around and straining my ear for the slightest movement. I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black as usual like everywhere in this darn place, so I felt through my pockets, pulling out a flashlight before shining it, immediately greeted with the sight of open jaws which made me yelp and crawl back but still kept the light on it's mouth. It had made no move, no sign of having a spark within it. But whose jaws were it?

I gulped and approached it yet again, using a hand-foolish me- and resting it on the lower jaw to push it back for me to see who it had been. A thud had been heard as if it had fell, before I shone a light on it, realising it's on its back. Golden fur welcomed me, huge paws...it looked like Freddy...Golden Freddy to be exact! He was my Favorite! I crawled out blindly, not knowing if there had been any others, within the room before shining the light down on his face. I immediately jumped as I saw no eyes, black liquid trickled out his empty sockets like tears and stained it, I shone the light about and saw that the vent had been the only way in here...but there had been another door with several claw marks and it looked as if it had been painted over almost to hide the fact it was there and someone just took the wall to pieces that hid it. _**(If y** **'all read my chapters you'd know who did that lol please do tell me in the reviews when you figured out who)**_

I decided to go ahead and approach it, not even one step forward yet and I felt A paw wrap around my ankle, my head immediately felt light and felt like someone had been using a hammer to smash against my skull as I grunted and fell down onto my knees, the flashlight beam fell onto Golden freddy's face that had faced me, he was gripping me...

 **' _You shouldn't be in here Keith.'_** His voice echoed within my mind as I gulped, he moved his paw from my ankle before onto one of my shoulders, he sa up, looking down at me. THe sight was indeed chilling and I didn't know what to expect. We both looked to the vent as we heard someone quickly crawling through.

 _ **"Oh my Sweet little Puppet. Where are you?"**_ Marionette's voice resonated, in less than the blink of an eye, golden freddy grabbed me.

 _ **'Get inside me.'**_ He said in my mind as I blinked, blushing almost as he opens up his jaws.

"What-"

 **' _Too slow.'_** He rose me up, pulling me towards him and pushing my head into his mouth.

"AYE WHAT THE FU-" The rest of my words became muffled as i had been swallowed completely by Golden freddy. I peeked through his hollow sockets as I saw the marionette searching about, twitching terribly.

* * *

 **Remember all you Ravers! Follow, favorite and Review~!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I can safely say everyone here hates school with the drama and teachers...homework. XD. How've y'all been? Sorry about the late replies and updates, god I sound like I'm not even putting effort into this story lol. Please review, even if your a guest, favorite and follow to show your support, It really helps :3. Also don't be afraid to ask questions, i'd be more than happy to answer em as long as you're polite. I accept constructive criticism to mold my writing skills, there is a difference between hate and criticism lol. Be happy, be fun, be cool my Ravers, Ravers/Ravlings Idk XD. Peace and enjoy my story!**

* * *

I sighed within Goldie...it was quite weird to be honest. I couldn't believe this is what it came down to. I was only glad that there hadn't been any crossbeams or wires in here because God knows that wouldn't work out. I watched as the puppet approached Goldie, I sunk a bit deeper into his suit, hoping he wouldn't just look through one of the empty hollow sockets to see if I had been in here.

 ** _"Long time no see. Although it's because you're all locked up in here collecting dirt like the trash you are."_** Although he couldn't even move his mask, I could just visualize a disgusting smirk playing on his face. All i could do now was be bored in the stomach of my protector...the walls within Goldie vibrated as a growl erupted from deep within him but he hadn't said anything at all. Only watched marion patrolled the room before leaving with a unsatisfied sigh. By this time, the bell for six had signaled and I had various mixed emotions about this. I was glad to leave but then, that rush of adrenaline. feeling like your life was on the line just excite-

 _Dear God I'm crazy..._

 **"You can get out now."** Goldie says to me before opening his mouth wider and laying against the floor, allowing me to crawl out of him...right now I could safely say that I had basically pass the entire week. Although, I've had some close calls with the animatronics, still it was the least of my problems. I could easily win this bet without having to be worried! I just gotta stay out of the office since that's where they mostly go, like. _Duh._ I stood up, brushing myself off with a sigh before looking at Goldie who just idly stared after me. It was like he was trying understand me, read me-either that or he hadn't seen much of a human being, NOT stuffed.

"Why aren't you out there like the rest of them?" I asked. "clearly you could've been used." I said truthfully. He merely shrugged, not talkative at all...I turned away, thinking he just needed the space before I had just remembered that creepy bear...It'd follow me everywhere, but not here. "By the way, do you happen to know anything about-" when I turned, he was gone, "...a teddy bear.." I murmured before I thrusted my hands within my pockets and turned around, trying to compute what just happened

 _What the hell?!_

My eye twitched before I took in a deep breath to try and calm my rapid breathing, I didn't even waste time to get the hell out of there. I crawled yet into the vents, sighing before getting out and going back to the office after finding the monitor again...but not my plushie. I'm a guy, but come on, that thing. Was. _CUTE._ I needed that more than this vanishing and reappearing teddy bear in my home.. I sighed before taking out my flashlight, being bored as I am, just played with it and shone it around before something caught my sight..there was shadow on the wall by the monitors. I pursed my lips before looking up at it...a shadow looking like Toy Bonnie, but its eyes and teeth were almost a exaggeratedly bright white along with his eyes. I backed up before going to the desk again, I looked away before at it again...

It was away from the wall now, standing before me a bit...

I looked away, gripping my flashlight, then back again-

 _"BITC-"_

" ** _AAARGH! GOD TURN IT OFF!"_** it said, literally standing a inch away from me, shielding its eyes from the bright beam of my flashlight into its face as its frame shook violently as he backed up quickly. I narrowed my eyes, pointing the beam downwards while it recovered, sighing shakily. **"I was only gonna welcome you here!"**

" _As if!"_ I shrieked.

 **"How would you know?!"** He yelled at me, stepping closer with anger on his face. His voice sounded dimensional, like its coming from everywhere. I gritted my teeth, sitting on the desk before looking my flashlight, getting an idea.

 _"Get out! Get the hell out!"_ I shone my light at him before he screeched and rushed off into the dark hallways and completely blending in. I turned it off before looking down, steadying my erratic breathing. This is way too much drama...But gladly I only have two more days left till this stupid bet's over. I smiled at this thought...Maybe I could've asked Toy Chica if she could some pizza for me..? Or just get immediately murdered by her asking such a ridiculous thing.

 _Crap I forgot to ask my manager about the old animatronics!_

I face-palmed, perhaps it's nothing...I just need to sleep and then I'd be refreshed.

-Home-

Upon immediately walking in, I had seen that same stupid little bear before me, sitting on the couch and staring at me with that smile on its face. I sighed frustratedly before marching past it and heading upstairs towards my room, running my fingers through my hair tiredly. My heavy lids daring to shut on me any second as I burned my last fuel of life to get to my room, to climb the mountains called stairs -Okay now I'm over exaggerating. He pushed my room door open sloppily before slamming it back and walking to my bed, face planting in it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Replies:**

 **Technomastermarion1987: _Thanks a bunch!_**

 **BonEpic: _Aww XD Wuv you too and thanks._**

* * *

 ** _-?-_**

 ** _Flashing..._**

"... _I'm not gonna hurt ya kiddo.."_ Said the thick furred golden bear standing before me...My eyes glued to the figure before me as he approached. ".. _I'm just gonna show you a wonderful little game called 'Massacre'."_ I could see his faint silhouette, his outlining with the barely working light, more of flash every few seconds, from a camera before quickly fading, painting the walls around me black...The thick, horrid scent filling my nostrils, I stepped back but the floor was sticky-I almost slipped in whatever was on the floor that made a 'Slosh' sound whenever I took a step away.

 _What happened to those other kids that he brought in here...?_

 ** _Lights..._**

...The faint glint from a metallic object in his left paw caught my eye...

He attempted to coach me, soothe me as he placed a paw on my shoulder. My lip quivered as I backed away from the towering animal, it was only until I really paid attention to the voice and how it sounded. It was muffled, I may I had only came here just last week ago, but...I'm sure when Freddy spoke, his mouth moved.

"I-I don't wanna be in here...I wanna see my parents!" I yelled at him before I heard a growl resonate from his throat which alerted me. It scared me as my eyes trembled, watching him pull of his... head...? "W-who are you?" I asked, tears welling within my ducts, enough to blur my sight-Like I could see anyways-, spilling out and down my cheeks they went as I jumped, the head thrown before me as I felt several specks paint my legs in the same sticking substance as he laughed darkly.

" _Hehe!"_ He gave a glee filled laugh. "Boy oh boy ain't you the stupid one?" He says. "Your oh so _sad_ mommy and daddy won't EVER see you again after I'm done with you.

 ** _Flashes..._**

His hand rose, now clearly seen knife about to swoop it dow-

 **-RIIIIIIIIING! RIII-**

I flew up, panting and sweaty as I looked about my dimly lit room, the only thing on was my lamp that surely wasn't on before. I panted a bit as I ran my hands down my shirt, feeling it soaked, drenched in my sweat even though the window was open and time DEFINITELY wasn't hot. I clutched my head a bit before turning my alarm off and sitting at the foot of my bed, leaned over a bit and cupping my face with my elbows balancing on my knees, my palms sweaty also, smearing the crystal-like beads upon my forehead.

"It was a dream," I paused to inhale deeply, letting the breath out in a sigh. "Just a dream..." I shakily got up, from my bed and made my way out the door to the bathroom to attend to myself before going out to my job. Keeping in mind that I only had on more night to do after this one and finally I can get rid of this stupid bet with Marionette.

...

...

...

After arriving, you could say that I've completely gotten numb to the whole 'experience' of being here. I know what to expect, who to watch out for-It's kinda like school... _Actually_ no. That's be an understatement, nothing could beat school, I'd rather keep this job over school, heh.

The silence in the room grew loud if you understand what I mean, my ears strained to pick up the slightest sound other than my faint footsteps against the smooth checkered black and marble white tiles below me as the darkness of the hall engulfed me upon entry, I immediately pulled out my flashlight. It wasn't the fact that I couldn't _see_ where I was going. It was the fact that I couldn't forget that Shadow version of Toy Bonnie I presume and I couldn't trip over anything as the hallway was straight, at the end the orange lighting o my office with the cluttered desk before it...but what were those yellow and purple things sitting on it? As I grew near, I found it out to be two plushies, the same Bonnie plush I had dropped the other night and this new one.

It had been a almost Golden Bunny, the design on it made it looked like slits or rips had been in its fur with its huge amber eyes boring into mine. A smile on its face but having that sinister look to it before I looked around.

 _Who keeps leaving these here..?_

 ** _Tap.._**

I looked to my sides.

 _ **Tap tap...**_

I whirled around, only to see the marionette out of its box, It's tall slender form making me uneasy. It would be roughly...7 feet tall, roughly about there, I couldn't be sure because it hunched it's torso to one side almost in a way, its fingers-Though looking more like claws- curled down as he approached me.

 _ **"AbOuT TiMe YoU cAmE."**_ He..it..whatever said. I stepped back out of fright, moving to one side of the desk as he followed me slowly.

"It's not even twelve yet! Why are you out?!" I realized this thing with Marionette, he could simple just waltz on out of his box after my shift ends. It was like the same day when he caught me and pinned me down after six am. I looked to the plushies.

 _..,Maybe even before. He could've placed these down, but what's the point? Perhaps a gift?_

He gave no answer, just grabbing at me, whenever his hand came close I'd smack it away, jumping away afterward. But he suddenly swung it, his-Now I fricking know those are claws! They tore my upper straight sleeve almost shreds, catching my skin as I winced. He grabbed me now before dragging me away to the same room that Goldie WAS in towards the same door as I thrashed about, he pulled it open easily as the loud groans from the door pierced through the silence. He showed me the dark opening, stairs at the front but...a disgusting odor filled my nose. It thickly smelled like blood...I couldn't see the bottom.

"What are you doing? Stop!" I screamed before threw me in...Edges...thick wall...cold floor. My body tumbled down the steep steps...up to that point. My world gone black and I felt like I was lying on air...

* * *

 **As always:** ** _Review. Favorite and Follow. Have a a awesome day whoever and wherever you are!_**


	30. Chapter 30

**Reviews:**

 _ **CherrySoda11:**_ **XDD aww well here's another**

 _ **Technomastermarion1987:**_ **XDD yeah just chuck em out.**

 _ **Dialogue used in chapter Belongs to Scott Cawthon, I do not own this amazing game.**_

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking once before coughing as my body ached all over, mainly my chest which felt as if it had been ran over before I pushed myself off the floor shakily, sitting on my rear. I couldn't see anything in the room I had been inside of, but behind me, just a bit upwards I could see the faint lighting from beneath a closed door. I wasted no time in climbing up to it hastily with my aching joints. Fluid filling my tear ducts...Down here was musty, I could barely breath and this feeling of despair clung onto my heart...

Once I reached the door, I stood up painfully and started fidgeting with the knob, turning it left, right, it wouldn't budge...I found myself slamming my shoulder into the door while messing with the knob in effort to break the door down, the closest I got with damaging it was just leaving a few dents in its frame and its bent outward more rather than being in like how it was before.

"Please, _please..._ Please...?" I whined, as if expecting someone to open it, giving me a huge smile and then give me candy to cheer me up...that was a far stretch. I felt liquid trail down my cheeks, it was my tears, dripping off my chin before hitting the stained tile below my feet. I let out a shaky breath as my head panged, raising a hand up to it, the side of my head felt wet but also very tender, making me instantly retract my hand away and wrapping both my arms around my sides as I looked back down into the darkness I was thrown into. I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply before going back down, seeing no further use in bruising my arm. Every step I take, the feeling grew on me, fear riding my back as I passed out the entrance I suppose into the dimly lit hallways, it shook me as I saw the head of Foxy on the wall at the end of the dust filled and cobweb infested corridor I ventured down. A bright yellow light blinding me slightly as it flickers every couple seconds, all I could do was look down at the floor until coming into an opening, another horizontal hallway, this time Chica's head lighting it up as I sighed.

 _This feels like a horror attraction..._

The sound of a telephone ringing caught my attention, it was loud an d clear before I followed it down another bending hall that had introduced me to a lit up room. I had ever been so happy in my life before by just seeing a room. A _room._ I rushed to get inside, jumping as I saw Freddy this time...or what would've been him. I shuddered and rushed into the room, immediately welcomed by a swivel seat, facing the entry, facing me... I couldn't bother giving myself a heart attack over a little scene like this. I sat in the chair as it groaned with my weight, a slight clicking within it as I spun the chair to face the desk before me, filled with plushies and yet again that same fan. I sighed and leaned back, knowing the call was pre recorded.

 ** _" Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night!I promise it will be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some great relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So uhh, lemme update real quick, then you can get back to work."_**

I scoffed, he sounds so enthusiastic about this. I wondered if he had even WORKED this shift before.

 _ **"Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think**. **"** _

"Crapsicles," I mumbled before furrowing my brows,"But this place looks like it hadn't been used. I'm good." I smiled to myself, leaning back in the chair.

 _ **" Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now."**_

"This dude's a creep..." I muttered. "I'm more afraid of furries than these things." I joked to myself with a small laughed before a sigh. As the message continued more chills surged through my body, I'll have hallucinations. Seriously, he wasted the entire night but who am I to _not_ want this?! No work! But seriously this is messed up...That room that was boarded up must be opened...and that guy really wasn't joking when he said some systems would go offline and to top it off, this place may go up in fricking flames! Now I REALLY wish this place didn't exist.

"Only two hours left.." I muttered before picking up the cams and pressing the audio button.

 _" Hello?"_

"Crap!" I yelled as I jumped, the chair falling backwards, knocked out as i collided with the floor. Luckily I hadn't seen the Face of the monstrosity that'd haunt me, peering around the corner of my room. He hooded his eyes.

"My next victim is a moron.." He sighed aggravatedly.

* * *

 _ **Leave your opinions on this chapter, any questions feel free to ask.**_

 _ **Follow, Favorite, Review!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Review:**

 _ **2BlackSkulls:**_ **Really I gotta do it like this more then .**

 ** _CherrySoda11_ : Thanks a bunch~!**

 ** _DragonFlameShuriken_ : AWW, glad I could bring a smile to your face XD **

**_BonEpic:_ **

**Me: Run Springtrap!**

 **Springtrap: For what?**

 **Me: You're someone's senpai! *Springtrap now hides forever alone in the darkness of his territory**

 ** _Technomastermarion1987_ : Thank ya. :3**

 **IMPORTANT: Hey guyw. I'm still here. Still alive, I just kinda in a block right now and school...oh glorious school, hasn't been that easy on me. I have extended tests leading to next week, beyond that I'll try. Try for y'all to update this story. Until then, peace! *hugs***

* * *

 **-** ** _?-_**

I awoke onstage, i was confused as to what the hell actually happened...All I remember is falling onto the floor and knocking myself out...then I heard footsteps approaching me...But this...this was a COMPLETELY different layout, the pizzeria before seemed to be rundown. I tried moving, straining to move my legs. My chest grew hot before I looked down, completely terrified at the body I had been placed within.

 _H-Had I been stuffed..?_

Soft, plush fur decorated my stomach, it was brown but some slits and oil stains had been left within it. I looked to my right, the odd humming in my ear as I turned my annoyed me before I spotted Bonnie, he was offline it seemed, the same went for chica, out of us three, Bonnie looked to be untouched. Perfect by how much light shone through the doors before us, I couldn't see his entire frame. I drew my eyes away before focusing on the pizzeria before me..it was rundown yes but...I believe this is the first one I had worked at..Yeah it! Pirate's cove is over there! The purple curtains were drawn though and a swollen rat caught my eye before it ran towards the stage, running beneath the stage.

My joints began to move without me even attempting to do so, the wooden stage creaking, groaning with my weight. It wasn't until now I just realized how tall I had been, and how heavy. The creepy thing is that I wasn't moving willingly, the suit was walking by itself offstage before stopping at the stairs. Three different hallways surrounded me an I guess the suit was waiting for my orders to which direction it'd want to go. I tried the left, but I couldn't go as if a wall had been there, I tried the right...the same thing before I motioned to the center hall. When I walked through, I now completely saw how disgusting this place had really bee, plastic cups and filled saucers filled the tables, some party hats scattered on the floor all about but what really caught my eye was this deep, purple looking version of Freddy...His eyes had a white radiating hue coming from them.

 ** _Follow me..._**

A raspy voice filled my head before my-Freddy's body began to follow him, without hesitation. No matter how many things I tried like stopping myself or trying to steer my body into the tables to stop, it wouldn;t work. I couldn't deal with this, this sense of dread flooded me as he twisted and turned through halls and tables, his purple form almost blending into the darkness around me. We reached the last hall, at least iI thought so as he took a swift left turn, being slow it took Freddy a while to reach there only arrive seeing nothing but a wooden wall standing before me, a room closed off. right then and there Freddy stopped moving and I believe I could take control now before I took a giant step forward, shakily, still getting used to this feeling as I neared the door. I could see it perfectly-

 ** _ERROR_**

I was baffled, I tried again. ignoring the flashing red warning in my eyes. Popping up like a window and grinding my gears...Get it? Eh-eh~? Nah? Okai...

 ** _ERROR_**

And again.

 _ **ERROR**_

I turned around, before a knife had met with my-Freddy's face.

 _"_ ** _RAUUUUGH!"_** My vision went dark before static flooded it...I flew up, coughing harshly in my own security room, gasping for air as sweat ran down my forehead. I couldn't breath before I remembered what that guy said about keeping the air on and crawled over to the maintenance monitor, fixing all errors before sighing and sitting in my seat, leaning over and cupping my face. Breathe in...breathe out. I calmed myself...glad it had been a dream, it felt so real though,...so maybe it lucid. But I couldn't help but think that it had actually happened-From But Freddy and the others are up there, all fine...I wasted no time in getting out of that swivel seat and rushed out the door frame to the stairs, up and out as the door swung idly open just before I reached it. I couldn't even care if it had been Freddy Krueger himself open it, I _will_ get out of this hellhole.

I took the same turns that the marionette took to bring me to this room but seriously I could've just taken a flipping vent and cut through this maze...Sunlight greeted me upon the nearing of the entrance, I was elated but it was also opening time as I came out before dozens of small little children, playing with the animatronics before seeing me...they slowly down, looking at me in awe. At the side of my head laid a gash, stopped bleeding, I had bruises allover my arms and dust and cobwebs painted my attire. The children almost scream when they saw me if it weren't for FRedy's counterpart calming them down as he approached me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me against him in a hug-more than likely to fool the children with his goofy laugh.

"Ain't it our best friend the security guard~!"He says in his cartoony voice that brought the smile's back up on every child's face.

"what's a security guard..?" One asked from the crowd before I gulped, Toy Freddy hugging me tighter, purposely trying to hurt my side.

"Why not let our friend here tell you?" He grinned, looking at me as his eyes flickered to a soulless black for a good minute as he stares into mine, gritting his teeth before his kind, loving look came back.

 _Oh heeeell no._

* * *

 **Review, Favorite, Follow y'all~!**


	32. Frenemies

**Hello y'all! Sorta kinda back and sorry for those who had read this chapter once posted earlier. It posted itself...weirdly. But it's fixed now! Thank you for all the kind reviews and Views, follows. Greatly appreciate it, I shall respond in my other chapter. Since you can actually write on the app now, ( which I am doing) I may have time to post more frequently. Please support me and I'll do my best to keep you all entertained. Follow. Fave. Review and enjoy the chappie~!**

 **Btw. Welcome aboard Furry friend! I won't let you down Karma The Panther!**

* * *

"Well...uh.." I muttered before kneeling, seeing them crowd me, innocent curiosity flooding their bright intrigued eyes. Even positioned like this, some of them still had to look up into my face as they waited impatiently to hear of what my occupation meant. Even though I couldn't possibly say:

 _I'm the glee filled night-guard who's hear to stay in this hell hole for the rest of the summer, fending myself in a disgusting office smeared with blood from past victims of these killer robots~!'_

Like...Yeah. No. I'd be immediately fired and maybe even sued for putting this place in jeopardy by saying that, all the kids would maybe run away...I took a deep breath before forcing down by heated glare as Toy Freddy kneed my back in lightly, obviously wanting to take this time in seeing the pleasure of me straining not to snap.

"I..watch over this place at night to make sure no bad guys get in here to steal anything while I protect your lovable friends here as they rest at night." I say gently with a smile as their faces lit up, several; 'Ooh~!'s or 'Wow!'s are emitted.

"It must be a real blast hanging around with them at nighttime!" Another kid said, wrapped up in a blue and black sweater, the place was cold...I'd highly doubt anything is fun here if your continously fleeing for your life...or being thrown down a couple flight of stairs...

 _Thanks marionette for a aching spine spine...I REALLY love if i could give the treatment back._

"No it's not! It must be creepy.." A little girl this time had countered the little boy's opinion. She shivered with her little cute pink bow at the base of her ponytail, her emerald green eyes narrowed into slits, she must've gotten uncomfortable at her own thoughts of how this place looked at night and honestly I couldn't blame her, but its not all that bad once you kinda adapted to these surroundings.

"Well I think-!" Within just a couple of seconds, an immature war broke out between two groups of kids, one side defending the fact that it's fun, the other attacking that its not. Apart from this little thing...It reminded me of the good old days when you had actual fun and got mad over the tiniest of things. I sighed before standing.

"Hey!" I shouted to get my voice over their high pitched ranting, they all looked up towards me and I could feel Toy freddy's eyes on my back, as if he could burn through it, my eyes drew to the left where up on the stage, the two other toys were watching as well, obviously waiting or what I'd say next. Toy Chica grinning and toy bonnie giving me a smug smirk. For what? I can't say. I shook my head with a sigh before plastering a smile on my face. "It's actually both in one."

The two groups stared at me blankly before tilting their heads to one side, almost in union, they were confused, but not more than me. I don't even know why I'm lying to them.

"By that, I mean...In the night, yeah its creepy, shadows on the wall~." I curled my hands into claws almost before putting them against a wall, forming the shadow of a bunny, catching Toy Bonnie's eyes as one of his ears perked up and his other fell, some of the kids grins grew wider as I engrossed them in this small aspect of my working environment. The others weren't that much interested, in fact they seemed scared. "But with these lovable _friends_ here of ours." I pulled Toy Freddy beside me, hugging him lightly and forcing myself not to shove him off immediately when I saw his smirk. "The night's always fun and exiting!" I gave a cheesy remark in my happiest tone ever , pleasing both sides, as best as I could anyways...They were still bickering among each other. Well some. There were mixed groups now.

I immediately unwrapped my arm and glared discreetly at the towering furry animatronic before it mirrored my expression.

 _Real state of the art machinery...Damn._

I rolled my eyes before looking to the entrance. My sweet.. _sweet_ freedom, outside where I could be outta this hell hole and get home! I wasted no time in heading towards it, stopping shortly as I saw a few mechanics barge in before heading straight around the back to assist to mangle...Tho I hated that little beast for what she did to me, I was still glad she had still been attended to...Wait.

My brows furrowed as I remembered my past friends. Why weren't were assisted to? I narrowed my eyes and stepped away from the doors and faced my manager's office, the corners of my lips in a small frown and knocked on it roughly. Not realizing how hard I had been on the door until silence came behind me, the customers staring at me as I gave them a nervous laugh.

"it's uh..Important." I smiled shakily before they slowly looked among each other and began chatting amongst each other again. I sighed in relief before hearing the door open before me, Lukas standing there and staring down at me surprised...I was confused myself as to why he stated at me like that until ...I remembered...how I looked.

 _Yikes..._

"Kei-?"

"Uh...Ignore it for your sake. We both know what happens here at night." I cut him off rather coldly, a single finger up in the air as he stared at it before me. "We need to talk." I said before he pursed his lip, it being in a small frown at my sudden reaction towards him and he stepped back before to the side. Allowing me in before shutting the door behind us..once behind closed doors he cupped his hands together. Pacing back and forth.

"Y-You're not gonna quit are ya? " he stutters with a grin and I watched him for a few moments more. Watching him wipe the sweat away from his forehead and looking at me expectantly...

His eyes held a look of regret, worry and may even tinge of fear."Did your mother find out about the bite...?" He asked, all terrified now. Weirdly.

"I only want to speak about our old... pals. The Original Fazgang" I smiled.


	33. 33

**Heeeeeeey ya'll. I ain't dead so don't worry XD. First things first. SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating over the past weeks..School. Trips...Annoying people.. Anyway! I hope you all can forgive me amd enjoy this chapter. I hope my writing skills haven't faded.** **Please do tell me if they are tho lol.** **Again, I'll respond to those reviews when I can. I'm using my phone mostly to write all of this since my laptop is being fixed. Its so haaard XD**.

 **Enough chit chat. Love ya! Have a good night/day/evening wherever and whoever you are! Peace!**

 **NOTICE: Important note at the end of this chapter.**

He lets out a sigh of relief before smiling up at me, which then dipped down into a neutral expression before he glared at me.

"Then what was your problem just now?! You made me feel as if I was in a interrogation room and that I did something wrong!" He snapped...I did not expect that at all. Like... _ever._

I rose my hands up in surrender before laughing. "Heh, uhh yeah...sorry, not sorry. At least you have some insight as to how I feel when I do these night shifts here," I paused before shaking my head, "that's besides the point. What I need to know now is what's gonna happen to the old animatronics. I've been meaning to ask you this from a long time ago but it keeps slipping out my mind before I can."

"They're going to be...uh..." he looked to the left then right, clenching his jaw a bit, knowing I, may or may not like this.

"Scrapped...?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the man as he slowly nodded. I rolled my eyes.

it was so obvious anyways.

"We-We've been using them for spare parts for the toys. At the time we got them you know. They had some missing parts. The place would open soon so we used the old ones to help the new ones quickly whipped up to entertain the little ones!" He chuckled before abruptly shutting his trap once he saw my heated glare.

"I thought you said that you knew these animatronics could actually feel? Understand and realise things...?" I gave a lopsided frown. My chest heaved as it began to feel hot. It was pretty obvious that I actually was very close to these animatronics-the old ones let me make that frank- because I had actually enjoyed them, a bit more now than when I was a child...I remember my first day here both working and as a child. But working, seeing their nature now, I know it wasn't their fault but the poor selection of a security guard they had picked in 1987 with the murder that had happened.

"I-I did! But," he took a moment to fix himself, beads of perspiration laying across his forehead as he's obviously anxious, hand trembling. I didn't even think it would be because of me. Heck, who am I kidding?! I enjoyed this. _Although_ , it _maaaaay_ have been cruel. "They weren't going to be used again and i-"

"So why not use them again?! They're perfectly fine and working, you know I'm beginning to see that you're nothing but selfish and-Mmf!" he clamped a hand over my mouth, taking a deep breath, he had a apologetic frown on his face before pulling his hand away as I pursed my lips.

I hadn't realise that my voice had been rising at all...

"Please...people are still here and yes...I'm _sorry_..!" he whispers harshly, but at least he's apologising... _at least._ "Its just...I dunno what to do now...You're right about one thing. I could bring them back, the old versions but...I've ruined them into despair, I don't know if I'm even able to fix them again..." he sighs. And this was true, partially. I won't give up on them. I know they can be fixed, at least over the few weeks. Gosh, I can just feel the dead guards glaring at the back of my head right now as if I were crazy. Then that struck me...

"Am I the only guard to have ever lived here?"

"Uhh...no." he says, unsure it seems... or maybe he's just nitpicking his words..."There had been another called Mike Schmidt, but we fired-well my father fired him for Tampering with the so called 'Fazgang' in your terms." He says and this brought only a little suspicion to me...So maybe he was the reason for how they acted at the first franchise? I couldn't be entirely sure.

I took a breath, going easy on him now as I had basically driven my point through his head. It _should_ be driven through his head. I showed a okay sign before walking away. Looking over my shoulder before gripping the doorknob and swung it open and left.

 **-Later on; 11:57pm-**

I yawned tiredly as I stepped up the stairs to the huge doors. Fiddling with my keys a bit in my pockets before pulling them out and shoving them in. Work had gotten easier... _ish._ I know the main things on each the animatronics. Where I have to go, where I can hide. It's just this new Animatronic called _Springtrap_. I am not fully acustomed to him at all...How'd I even live that night after I knocked _myself_ out?

I shook my head at this. I needed to be serious, the second I pushed through these doors, once again, darkness consumed me. I whistled to myself, before humming and taking my sweet time to reach the office and once there. I sat in my oh so lovely swivel seat. Spinning around in it like the kid I was. Come on, you can't tell me not ONCE have you done this when you had the chance.

 ** _TAP._**

 ** _TAP._**

I blinked, as the seat slowed...I saw the skinny figure of a certain creepy animtronic~! Can you guess who?

 _Marionnette. I wonder if I could repay him with that 'back massage' like he did for me..._

His arms were crossed, if his face could've been like the others. I'd suppose he wore a glare...He pointed back out into the hallway where I was sure as hell I saw a floating Golden Freddy head before I blinked...I felt slightly naeseous at the sight before I looked up to the puppet. There was noway in hell would I ever go-Well that was until I saw him twitching. The music box having only one little triangle left before he's snap.

I guess it truly kept his cool. I rose my hands in surrender, stalking out backwards while watching him until I could no longer see his white pupils.

 _Damn puppet..._

I thought as I stopped at the door to my temporary hell. I could still feel all those stairs digging into my torso, my legs as if it had fists. Sighing shakily. I opened the door. At the bottom, not missing a yellow blur that had rushed from the lower stairs. I tried to supress a shiver till the room brighened a bit, the puppet watching me. Urging me on which I willingly accepted to do not wanting to die.

 _Hell no._

I stepped down the stairs as the temperature dropped a bit, the walls dripping slightly with water as darkness welcomed me in its embrace.

 **EDITED: Added more words. Chapter published** **by itself. I did not mean it.** **Review. Fav and Follo** **w.**

 **Update: Hello everyone, yes, i know it's been a while since I've posted and honestly I know some of you are waiting for my other chapter. I see you're reviews and I see the view charts. But currently I'm in a block and with somethings i'm facing at the moment. I dont think i'll be able to start tgis again anytime soon, so no, i'm not dropping this. I'm just placing this on a hiatus. I hope you all can understand and I know this is unfair and posted so late into the month but please bare with me. You're support is greatly appreciated.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! I'm back, still recovering from writer's block so I managed to squeeze this out. Still on my break so I guess I can look into this more. Thank you for all of those who stuck by me and this story, I see the views and faves and follows and again; THANK YOU.**

 **I will try to have a fixed schedule on when I should update, but until then all I'm asking y'all to do is stay patient and continue to bare with me. I love y'all! Plus i'm still using my phone to write this. / Bummer I know XD.**

 **Welcome to the fam: Darkstel, Hider101, Sasmurf, Httydpjohoodcmarvel (God this name XD), Justice Leader, DoctorWhotaku, StormGaming**

 ** _Review: DragonFlameShuriken-_**

 **I will continue and thanks for the encouragement!**

 ** _CherrySoda11-_**

 **Thanks a bunch dear 3**

 ** _Hey It's me (Guest)-_**

 **Glad I could make you happy! Thanks for your support.**

 ** _Technnomastermarion1987:_**

 **Thanks friend!**

 ** _BonEpic-_**

 **Aww noo lol. Don't give up! And we all are on the same level, no one better than the other. Your stories are amazing and funny bud. Keep up the work!**

I hadn't gotten the slightest feeling of euphoria. This place was really getting on my last nerves but its a _job_ right? Since I got that raise on my cheque, it was _kinda_ better~...but I still felt like a douche. The place already looks run down as it is, well down here in this underground cellar with a creepy disfigured animatronic, but the main point of it all is to look creepy as my feet collided with each step I took downward to meet my demise. I still couldn't believe I had fell asleep on the job the past day, but heck at least I hadn't died, I'm grateful for that slither of luck. Or maybe the the thing rather have fun with me a little when I'm awake than sleeping?

The lower I got, a sinking yielding feeling...like I felt weak, nothing other paranoia I believe as I briskly made my way to the room, sitting in the relatively cool air that circulated in from the vent beside me, I made a face at the realization. Crap..I didn't remember seeing a vent by me yesterday. I should really be more observant...I got on all fours and crawled to the front of it, poking my head in and looking about, the main thing what I got from it was that it was very large...large enough for a animatronic to crawl through but further down there seemed to be a camera so that seemed like a good thing...though that didn't really outdo my fear. That beast could just crawl in and say; 'Peek-A-Boo!' before mauling my butt to death. The toys above seemed to love latching their jaws onto people, I still remembered Mangle's teeth piercing through my ankle..but that reminded me, I needed to check up on her.

I'm supposed to be safe walking about up there right? Marionette didn't attack me and actually ignored the lullaby that would force him to stay in his box-What the hell was that?! I jumped as I heard rapid footsteps running by the window of my room before out of fear I crawled further into the vent and spun around a little, once far back enough, looking towards my doorway. I had to lower my head a little more to just see its full frame, and then that's when I saw four fuzzy large fingers clamp onto one side of the doorway, a head slowly making it's way into the room to have a peek, ghostly white irises with crossbeams a little visible from this angle, a torn off half a bunny ear, a unhinged jaw-I hope it had been unhinged-tears and gashes in its face...before its body that looked to have something within the holes throughout it's body with exposed wiring. And something...fleshy pink chunks inside it's stomach ...God it stinks! What died inside of it?!

I clamped my hand over my mouth and nose, forcing myself to stay quiet and to cut my breathing to a extent as it slowly crept into my room...getting a better glance at it, it seemed to look like a earlier model to Bonnie, a little more taller if I may add, he didn't look so yellow anymore...he kinda was...and was not at the same time, almost green if you asked me, or maybe olive. Whatever, I rather not have it catch me. It neared my chair with its stripped, bare legs like Foxy's. He looked to wear a permanent grin that could beat Jeff the Killer's if you asked me with his deteriorated teeth as picked up one of the monitors carefully, tilting his head and touching the screen, looking to my hiding spot before back to it-

 _"Hello?"_ Balloon boy's voice resonated through the place, it made us both jump before he dropped the monitor and scurried out. What the hell was that thing? I waited a couple seconds before I heard it run off somewhere..maybe to find that voice I suppose before I crawled out slowly. Picking back up the monitor and sighing shakily, looking on the cams before I realized something...I never had gotten that call...It was merely 20 after 12AM so I guess it rang out or the message stopped before I came down here. I set it to replay the message, hoping I could have it off the speaker as I held it to my ear, soon that enthusiastic voice came through, I listened intently on one ear, sparing the window above me a few glances every now and then when I looked away from my monitor. Narrowing my eyes at the unhelpful beginning and I supposed by 'A real one', meant the monstrosity I saw just then before I continued with the recording of the rest the rest of the message. Why the hell would I wanna become one of these things?

But the message did help me to understand what may have actually happened to that suit..question is...Who? Who died in it...?

The rest of the night went fairly smooth, I just had to learn to adapt to the maintenance panel and rebooting each thing when able to. The most important one I had to mainly watch was my air. I needed it and I believed I would've gone crazier continously seeing a destroyed, almost olive green and worn down Freddy jump scaring me every now and then...once Six struck I stretched a bit before pursing my lips, locking eyes with the bipedal rotting rabbit staring at me, grinning and placing a hand on the glass, leaning in and eyeing me...for a split moment I was sure I may have seen a slight chance of a frown but I blamed it on sleep deprivation before it ran off when I approached the glass. I walked out the room before up the stairs tiredly, closing the door and then making my way to the office to pick up my stuff...but they hadn't been there...my phone, my jacket, hell?

I made my way to the entry, seeing my phone in the middle of the hall which I hastily took up, looking around before going further out before seeing my jacket around a corner..It was like a trail...to what though? Before my jacket, further down another hall had been the Spare Parts and Services, door creaked open just a bit before I went ahead and entered slowly. The cry of the door rang throughout the building like it had been begging for oil before my eyes landed onto each of my past friends...But their heads all faced the door...faced me..I spotted my ruby red headphones hanging from Foxy's open jaw which I hesitantly took out his mouth. I crouched down to study his stripped frame, frowning, tracing my fingers along his snout before petting his head. They didn't deserve this...not at all...Maybe I could ask for that Mike guy my manager had told me about? I stood, giving Foxy one last solemn glance before turning away, about to walk off before I heard a mechanical whirring and a cold metallic curve around my ankle...looking down, I saw Foxy's hook.


	35. Struggles

**A/N**

 **Yeah, hey guys! Hope your all doing good! I can only imagine the hell of school slowly becoming a burden on your backs. It'll soon be on mine, I have only a couple days before I officially go back.**

 **I wanted to say, yet again, thank you for reading my story whoever you are, I'm glad you do. I can only thank you so much and ask for your support. Even following or favoriting or giving it a glance. Thank you.**

 **If any of you are at all interested in Batman, I would really like for you to read my friend's story: 'The Blood Wraith' by 7RedCards and help him out, tell him I sent you, idk lol. Please be nice like you all are to me! Have a good day, night or evening wherever you are and don't forget to be yourself.**

The hook pressed a little harder against my ankle before moving up to my shin before I spun around to face Foxy.

His golden eyes shone brightly still, other than the little faint dimming of them sometimes. Even when I had been working at the other pizzeria, I could've recognized it. But now, they had flickered as he stared up at me silently before I knelt to his level. Still anxious, if Bonnie had attacked me, who says he wouldn't? Those jaws would be wide as hell...They could really lodge into my entire face.

" _D-Don...trus 'im lad..._ " His jaw hadn't moved in sync with his cut off words; it barely went up and it was hard to understand at first, with the droaning between the words and how he sounded more chirpish at some points in his sentence but, I caught it.

I believed I knew who he had been talking about and that person, that _thing_ had been the little, obnoxious, stalking puppet.

Didn't it say it'd leave them alone if I won..? Yeah, it did! I'm sure of it...I can't really remember at the moment. This week had already been strange and mind boggling enough.

But besides that...I am sure it would leave them alone if I won this stupid little twisted game of...his...it's? Whatever, I'd tease it by calling it a 'her' anyway...Kinda my deathwish-but fun!

"...He'd leave you all alone if I won..." I replied lowly with a frown as he retracted his arm slowly. Tilting his head a little as his ears drooped. I upset him and I didn't mean to, but I rather drag myself through the dirt than allow them to suffer anymore than usual. His eyes dipped as did his head before I held his chin up gently and hugged him, patting his back as his ears perked again.

" _Lad_ ," He began, hugging back the best he could, " _Th-thank ye..._ " He took a moments pause. His eyes flickering before he gently pushed me off with his good hand, his head twitching a bit. " _Bu-ut_ **_le-ave_** _whil-e ya can."_ His voicebox glitched.

I stepped back. Seeing his eyes drain of all color slowly as if ink coated the neon glowing of his once golden eyes.

"Foxy..?" I bit my lip.I jumped a little as I felt a soft grip on my leg before it tightened, I didn't realise until it had been too late. It was Freddy. His pearly, oceon blue eyes met my amber ones.

"H-Hey there buddy! I'm glad you visited us and," I tried to jerk my leg away, Foxy eyeing us both...if I were silent enough I was sure I could hear low, soft growling from his voicebox, "a-and make- ** _kill_** \- you apart of our family!" He gave a bellowing laugh. His body jerking a little.

The next thing that happened. Shocked me.

There was oil.

Over my lower ankles, staining my jeans, barely any on my cobalt boots, on the tile and to top it all off: An agonizing animatronic screech, resonating from the big bear himself, looking to his arm where the curved, slender point of a sharp hook bored through his suit and maybe touched his endo.

I covered my ears and stepped away as before Foxy glitched out, looking at me with those void-like eyes with a single white pinprick in them. What he said next was enough to make me alnost mess my pants!

 ** _"R-Run before I-I gut ye like a fish."_**

I never heard that voice before, nor did I want to ever again, it terrified me. I took his warning before I saw Freddy turn around after Foxy yanked his hook out, looks like they were gonna fight...and I was gonna be in the crossfire if I hadn't left sooner. I rushed out then, not missing the little glimpse of Bonnie, the red hue from his endo, head hung low and in one hand...the plush toy version of him.

The second I got out, I turned and forced the door to close behind me, sighing shakily after resting my forehead against it for a brief moment, closing my eyes, letting the stagnant darkness cover my vision.

 ** _BANG!_**

I flew back off the door, holding my forehead as screeches erupted from the room. Someone had been thrown against the door enough force to actually knock me back...after that was the silence.

The silence was what I hated the most of this place. If there were to be no footsteps meeting the cold tiles, it should be the humming of the light above...if not the light, it should be the music box ticking out or the droan of the power as it shuts down...but here I am...nothing for my ears to pick up on.

I fidgetted once I felt long, slender fingers, claw-like that I knew only belonged to one little animatronic, a gentle squeeze on it before I looked up to the twitching, silhouette on the steel door as the morning light flooded in.

 **"N-Not dead yet?"** I could just practically visualize him grinning like a maniac, gladly, the mask prevented him from doing so.


	36. My Crazy Job chapter 36

**_A/N:_** **Sup mah dudes and ladies/Or ravers. Ya know, still experimenting XD. Uhh...as y'all can see, my updating schedule is off and school shall forever be our burdens on our backs that ceases to exist. Leaving us feeling drained each and every day we go, which is kinda what's lead me to bringing this up. I've been out of the fandom for so long (due to studying. 7RedCards can tell you that), i'm not even sure as to what the hell i'm even writing again lol.**

 **It's not that I don't like it again, maybe I wanna experiment on different things when I get free time to do so, and still maintain this art.**

 **And I wanted your help. Any and all of you to pitch in ideas or things you'd wanna see further down the road so you can have fun reading this and I promise i'll try to update as much as I can, not sure how frequent that'd be. I'd say every two weeks? Saturday or Sunday, yeah. But that was all I really wanted to say.** **I love y'all! Have a good night/evening/morning!**

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply before sighing and brushing it's hands off my shoulder. Getting up before facing it, as usual, it's mask had that polished shine.

All the toy's had it, mainly being taken care of unlike my other friends here behind a heavy metallic door. I looked down before shrugging past the twitching animatronic, ignoring that sly, creepy tilting of his head as it watched me in curiosity. Trailing behind me. It's movements were lanky...uncomfortable...less graceful than usual, though the obvious fact was that it needed its music.

 **"Has the _madness_ gotten to you yet?" ** It chimmed in my ear as I hooded them in annoyance, trying to walk faster.

With a sigh, "No, I haven't nor will I ever turn mad," I gave him a side glance, "aren't you to stay in your box?"

 **"My lullaby i-i-isn't play-ing...and it doesn't reset t-till 7..."** It replied lowly. **"Something has changed in your personality..."** It remarked. That caused me to quirk a brow, stopping just as it copied my movments, just sharper.

"Changed how?" I had to admit, never had I thought I'd experience the day, having a full on conversation with my would-be killer. A robot. A mentally _messed up_ robot.

I've spoken to Freddy, but he was more reasonable and actually thinking...Toy Bonnie-might just call him Ronnie cause I'm lazy- was just borderline dumb. I literally took the mask off and placed it back on before him and he still got me messed up with Freddy.

 **"You're... _sn-snappy_... _cranky.._** " It circled me, like a lion around its trapped prey, bleeding from the open wound inflicted upon its leg.

He-she, had been twitching and yet it still bothered me, maybe because It looked like it needed to be put down.

"Like you girlie?" I retorted sharply and that caused it to eye me a certain way. Looks like I hit the spot.

 **"I a-am male...**!" It thrusted its hand to my face, my would-be trip to the emergency room if there hadn't been a subtle.

 ** _Click!_**

From the entry the door as it closed, more than likely my manager. No worker came here this early.

At least not crazy enough to.

Marion snapped his head in that direction before back to me. All it took was the batter of a eye lid...just a _blink_ and it was gone. Finding refuge quickly in its box, the prize corner; the kids to be honest barely looked to-but the plushies they sold out quickly to all age groups, I remember overhearing Lukas once complaining each time having to restock it-the toy corner.

I blinked. Eyeing the box and what it now contained, I was completely oblivious to the shadow that fell onto my left, it was then I realised it when I felt a hand roughly grasp my shoulder, shaking me a little out of my daze.

"Keith!" They said and I let out a startled breath before looking over to meet with the face of my manager. Looking concerned as he studied my form. More than likely one that isn't pleasant to look at, at the moment because I had oil staining my jeans, my face and hands were a little dirty.

Plus being sleep deprived.

I was a walking zombie, nah that was understatement. I was more of that girl from The Ring.

"Hey!" He shook me again, ripping me out of my thoughts.

"Crap, what?!" I snapped out of annoyance and he blinked. Taken aback by my response before I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Sorry...Sorry..."

"I'll drop you home.." The man offered and I saw no reason to decline this generous offer.

Besides, even if I did or wanted to, my legs would refuse to budge and if I forced them to, i'd be kissing this checkered tiled floor and I wasn't having that. But the second he removed his hand from my shoulder, I lost balance.

The floor thought it'd get a kiss from me! Ha! My manager pushed me back up just quick enough and slung one of my arms around his neck and allowed me to use him as support. Making a face, he sighed.

"Maybe we should get something in your system first of all..." He chuckled nervously and I let out a small yet amused snort in response as we approached the double doors, gentle beams of orange shining through to and greeting me with gentle warm and delicate kisses upon my face before body.

I stared ahead at the empty parking lot, save for Lukas's car sitting happily further away to the left in the reserved parking as we approached it.


	37. My Crazy Job chap 37

**A/N**

 **Sup guys! I'll try to stick to this schedule that I set for myself. Thank you for the follows and favorites.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated it helps me keep encouraged to power on through!**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **BonEpic:**_ Thank you for your request, I'll defintely think about doing that and XD Nah. I'm not, . at least not yet from the school work lol.

After my manager had treated me to breakfast and I got home, I wasted no time in flopping down in bed. I kissed the pillow.

"Did you miss me? I certainly missed you~..." I sighed dreamily, my eyes slowly closing asI hugged the soft pillow, a gift from heaven that amassed me every night.

My eyes furrowed as my nails raked a soft, tangible, doll-like object. I immeddiately flew back up and ripped my pillow away-who am I kidding? I hugged that to my chest- as I stared after what had laid there.

 _Why in God's name..._

There laid the finely stitched plush version of Golden Freddy. I gently ran my thumb against its face in thought...I hadn't exactly thanked him for his so call ' _saving_ ' me from Marionette. Hell, at least he hadn't any wires or a endo within his suit.

It still weirds me out till this day how he makes the suit move. Anyone else who had seen it, would've said: ' _Duh! Possession! How dense can you be? '_

How can I not be? I'm experiencing this full on...I used a little more force in feeling it's texture of cotton...soft...wrong...ethereal.

How hadn't my brother seen him?

Had I been working too hard and starting to hallucinate? That'd be impossible...I've eaten and gotten plenty of rest. 7 hours the most.

Every

Single.

Night.

God help me when school begins again.

I frowned in confusion before I snapped my head to the closet as I heard a giggle...child-like, chills sparked as they trailed down my spine like wildfire.

I hurriedly got up and slipped off my bed, no longer weary from the nightshift I had pulled, more alert to this paranormal activity happening. I looked to my open room door before stepping back out of fright once I saw the little golden plush sitting before the closet doors now and I realised my had claimed nothing, other than a fist that of which told me I hadn't been holding onto anything.

The dark, ink like orbs stared back at me. I didn't remember seeing white pinpricks in them...at all actually. Again, I stooped to gently picked it back up and stared in fear as the eyes turned to meet mine.

 _ **Hehe!**_

Again...that giggle...I studied the plush again, I turned it away and the eyes followed me still. My lips twitched a little, a thing they'd do when I'm terrified.

 _ **THUD!**_

I jumped as my closet doors had been violently pushed forward. The lock I had over the knobs prevented it from opening as I heard a small snarl.

 _ **THUD!**_

Another and I lost my balance, having fallen back as the latch-like lock flew upwards before clamping back down on the knobs. It hadn't stopped, it never stopped, I was sure the doors would've broken by now before they flew open and violet..almost magenta like eyes flared in the darkness which my closet had produced quite well.

The more the figure stepped out...the more I came to realize those eyes belonged to one familar, novice animatronic.

 _Bonnie..._

A...messed up...withered version of him. I crawled back as a bare metallic hand, claw-tipped opened up, dared to pull me into hell. My eyes widened...lips set apart slightly as I slowly looked up at the towering animatronic in shock.

With paint chipped off, his suit almost looked to be gnawed out at certain places, sunken in jaws and bare teeth pointed at the end that threatened to rip my flesh to pieces simply.

He chuckled darkly, "Keeeithiee~..."He stepped towards me and I tried to scamper away further. But...he was quicker than me..He bent down and gripped me by my arm roughly, tugging me upwards as the plush dropped. "Visit your friends..." He Said lowly, twitching like Marion.

 _Dear God the twitching._

 _I hated it._

I burried my soles into the floor, refusing, rebelling, anything that'd stop my cursed fate..But all my efforts proved futile before I had been thrown into the closet. Expecting to meet a shelf or preferably a wall.

Instead I was handed mercy as I connected face first with a rather decent sized bed before I pulled myself up, taking in the scenery...for one thing, it was dark, not by much but noticeably so.

Secondly: It looked like a little child's play room. Carpeted blue floor with a purple robot with orange buttons I suppose near a blue dresser further down, its eyes upwards to the closet. Along with a purple telephone with wheels and a red tongue poking out-also seemingly looking to the closet.

A green and blue worm almost facing the left doorway, welcoming in the darkness as the right door. A space- void of pitch black, what lurked within it was unable to be conveyed. My flashlight hadn't provided a lot help, at least, not from here on the bed.

My legs felt stiff, objectifying any subtle attempt of movement. This was all so...surreal, too realistic. The feeling of a real bed, the gentle heat radiating off the face of the flashlight my hand had gripped shakily but tightly in assurance for I did not need to lose it.

"N-no way..." I said to myself just as I looked to the darkness of the right door, seeing a yellow dim light resting against the door knob, getting brighter by the blinking moment as heavy, assured footsteps hastily made their way to my location.

I only stumbled for a momenr as I had nearly slipped off the bed before cathing myself, pulling up off of the ground and rushing to the door. gripping the knob and pulling it towards me to separate me from thw vile creature that yearned to welcome me with a mouth of a shark and animosity.


	38. Imaginary

**_A/N:_** **Hey y'all another chapter! Thanks so much for reading my story, the views really encourage me!**

 **I'm not slacking, honestly! I kept my schedule, it's just...*shivers* _school..._ I hope you understand!** **But so far, I _am_ up to date with it everytime.**

 ** _Reviews_ :**

 ** _Technomastermarion1987:_ Indeed some shall. Too bad they'd probably be killed jn a place like this... _Probably._ XD**

 ** _BonEpic_ : I hope you received my message concerning your request. I'd love to do it, but it would bring up complications within this story a little based on the "timeline" if you must. God it's like i'm writing Undertale fanfiction saying that XD**

 **Everybody, h** **ave a good day/night/ evening!**

Deep, shallow breathing welcomed me, just barely audible through the door that kept the beast outside, though I don't know who it could've been.

I could only guess as to who it was and by the looks of it, at least when I saw how Bonnie turned out, I was with the original Fazgang...a sordid, inhumane and petrifying Fazgang, as I closed my eyes for a brief moment.

Everything was still...and there hadn't been a single sound heard until the faint clattering of pans, further down the hall, I suppose, which brewed my curiosity as to how huge this place was. I slowly released the door as It gave a low cry, returning to it's original position of being half closed as I rushed back to the bed, shining my flashlight about and at the closet.

 ** _Hehe!_**

I looked about quickly before my flashlight had started to flicker, my brows furrowing as I hit it gently twice against my hand to try and fix the problem, but it only neglected my attempts.

It hadn't been until I heard cries...aching...metallic, annoying low screeches from behind me before I crawled away a little and shone the beam as it landed on the pillows, nothing, but a blur that I barely registered flew to my left off the bed as chills sparked along my spine.

" _The hell..?"_ I muttered disgustedly, rolling my shoulders a little and sighing shakily. I never liked the feeling of fear...or paranoia, the way the hands clutched at your shoulders to pull you into it's captivating cold embrace, for you to succumb to it's priority.

It's main priority to:

 _Breaking you_.

P _ut you on edge_...

A _nd finally, to make you build your own grave._...

Under these circumstances, I couldn't help to be scared, how could I not? Everything felt so _damn_ real!

I recoiled into myself as I turned the blinding beam onto the right door, near the floor to be greeted with a orange glowing eye peering in at me.

If it hadn't had teeth, I may have just called the abomination adorable as it hopped slowly to me. It belonged to Chica..with its pink, dirt and deteriorating caked upper body and large dead eyes staring into mine as I pulled myself up.

It hopped faster before jumping to my leg and clamping jaw into my shin.

The needle-like teeth greeting my veins and muscle with a unwelcomed hug that provoked a cry from me as I fell back into the bed, using the flashlight as I gritted my teeth and swung the rim of the flashlight against it's face.

Breaking only a little of the shell of which that covered its internal, the shattered area only revealed more of it's enlarged teeth but just faintly, blue glowed in the upper area between the teeth, further up between where the eyes were.

 ** _THAWK!_**

I slammed the flashlight against it again before the bulb flickered. The rim being dented in, but I could feel the teeth desperately gnaw to keep me at bay. _Another swing._

 ** _Clatter..._**

The glass from the flashlight broke, having popped out as a cobwebbed design etched itself into the features of the glass before it shattered completely onto the floor as the bulb gave its final kiss goodbye, shining for a moment before dying.

 _Dying..._

Leaving me in darkness as I dropped the remnants of the destroyed flashlight, trembling and balling my fists as I felt the cold air kiss the open wounds on my shin, the crimson liquid trailing down my leg from different openings like a fountain of tears.

I scrunched my eyes together as the gentle hue from before had gotten brighter from the destroyed figure of the cupcake.

I almost mistakened it for just one of the fragments of broken glass that had been discarded by the flashlight.

In fact it had been glass! But...what the heck was up with this? It was broad enough to be within a lens of glasses, but thin enough as it poked from between the narrow, split open mouth in the upper jaw as I knelt and pried one side of the mouth open, to pull out this thing.

It by itself had been glowing and I rose a brow before I heard the door creak by me...I looked up only to meet blue-maybe violet- pearls that illuninated the room, my figure before rushing over and picking me up to release a damned croaking scream into my face as my eyes widened, the ink of darkness pooling into my vision like someone pulled a blanket over the world to put the stars and moon to rest...

"Kei...?" I felt a nudge in my side...my ears rang as I screwed up my face in annoyance, turning my head to the side, barely comprehending the sound of someone bellowing my name till I had been nudged again. This time harder in my side, again. "Keith!"

I flew forward, only receding backward with a groan as my forehead connected with another's. More like in a lot more pain than me as he equally shared the pain. Falling on his rear.

"Damn, Keith...! Remind me to never wake you again." Came the annoyed voice of my brother before my eyes fell onto his form rubbing his forehead, mimicing my action.

"What're you doing in my room...?" He coughed out.

"Welll, half deaf _little_ brother," I rolled his eyes, I didn't need to entertain this _at all,_ "Your alarm just ended and...Are you okay? You were sleeping on the floor and," He felt ny neck, recoiling his hand away soon after as if I had been torrid, "you're seriously burning up!"

I did feel a little groggy...not really up and at em..But _craaaap.._ I have the shift again! I sighed and got up off the floor as Dylan's eyes followed me.

"You can't be seriously going tonight." He narrowed his oceon blue eyes, frowning.

"Work is work, Dylan." I muttered, going to my drawers before a hand firmly gripped my wrist before I looked to him.

"You aren't going."

 _"What?"_


	39. Lucidity

I inhaled sharply, narrowing my eyes after a moment when I yanked my arm away. He only folded his arms, a determined look on his face, my towering sibling staring down at me. I felt a little numb, maybe it was from getting over the sleep paralysis...at least, I hope it had been, I shakily felt for the covers behind me and gripped them as a wave of fatigue washed over me momentarily. I looked to my phone and cradled it in a hand before powering on a screen, I had to leave in a few and I hadn't gotten dressed yet.

But, again, he had no right in telling me what I can and cannot do! I glsnced away from my phone before glaring at him before he simply mirrored me.

"You heard me. Especially since you're _sick_." He emphasized as he dragged my phone out of my hands and threw it on the bed behind me as it bounced before flipping over onto its face.

"I'm not! I hadn't...slept with the fan on and it's technically still summer." I shrugged my shoulders as I tried to ignore the cool, wind of bliss that howled through my open window as I bit in the insides of my gums.

 _Dammit universe, you screw over._

"All that sweat and lanky mobility speaks otherwise...Mom won't like this." He made a face. One of which wasn't pleased, and suggsted that I took his advice. I would've yes, mom was scary... _very_ scary when ticked off. Buuut, I've come to agree that I am very well stubborn.

"She won't know about me being sick and I can tell her that you're interfering in my affairs." I spat at him, not registering the words until they had rolled off my tongue. I regretted it immediately as Dylan looked annoyed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I only want you to stay inside until you get better." He glared and I sucked on my bottom lip as I stared at him in silence. He shook his head, stepping back "We'll see how long you keep this up, depriving yourself of sleep." He turned on his heels and left through the door, slamming it on the way.

Already, almost like a bad start for me, because that awoke, i'm very sure, my parents.

"Keith?" My mother called after a thin moment of silence after I opened my door.

"I-It was the wind, Mom! Sorry about that." I said hastily before looking down the hall to my brother's room. Seeing his door close quietly just then as I grinded my teeth together out of annoyance before walking back in my room, unlocking my phone only to see I had 7 minutes to get ready.

 _"Uuuugh."_ I grumbled under my breath before hearing that, damned, giggle. I pursed my lips together before looking around before my eyes locked onto the little golden plush, sitting on the edge of my dresser, moonlight mainly directed onto...onto that glass from my dream!

I rushed over and picked them both up, holding the plush in one hand, the glass in another as I twirled it between my fingers before I gently placed the bear back down, frowning to myself...

 ** _Dum Dee Dum-_**

...I arrived at work a little later than usual, 15 minutes past my shift as the door closed behind me with a calming, soft: _Click!_

I sighed to myself, rubbing my eyes before looking down at my pocket, seeing it glow faintly before I fiddled about within it, pulling out the glowing glass. This time, like in my dreams, a bright turqoise...

Talk about deja vu am I right?

But what intrigued me was the pure fact that the deeper I ventured furter into the establishment. The brighter it glowed. I walked past the prize corner and it dimmed down slowly by the second.

I walked backward and from my left to the right, while having the glass pointed outward, to pinpoint exactly what could've attracted this, until...

 _And_ it nearly blinds me. How nice.

How _nice_ that it wanted me to die tonight. Why in God's name would I _want_ to go to the hell that of which contaained that demon puppet?

Scrunching my face up at the sudden brightness, I lowered the glass a little out of my sight before biting my lip and resting my fingers on and lifting the small door silently by the stand and entered the corner.

Using the glass as a light source, I shone it about as I pursed my lips. Trying to figure out what could've really been over here that made the glass-no, not glass. Not anymore, at the moment, I was unsure what to even call this... _thing_.

 ** _Clank! Clank!_**

Heavy footsteps made their way to the entry where I had been. I ducked by the counter and covered the glass with my hands to avoid the light giving me away, just as silence floods the room.

If it hadn't been for the gentle whirring that the animatronic emitted, I think I would've gotten killed myself, getting out of hiding too soon..a blue beam of light shone at the door to my hiding place before up at the shelves above. Dimming for a second, then flickering and then brightening back to his normal state, exploiting the other plush mascots of this franchise before it vanishes.

I slowly turned on my knee and prepped my fingertips on the counter above me before peeking out hesitantly. Squinting as my eyes adjusted to my dark surroundings.

 ** _Hehe!_**

There had been dark, almost chocolate-like fur with black spots specked along the body, moving lank-like through rows of tables in the front. Vibrant oceon blue eyes scanning the area around for, what I couldn't pick up to save my dear life, _something._

Had it been me?

The door locking hadn't even been that loud...the more I stared, the more it came aparant to me that it had been...Freddy.

He came out of the room? When had he ever done that? Only recently, I found out that old Bonnie had come out of hiding upon a little unwanted rendezvous with him in the nesr past.

Whose to say...that the others hadn't been out?

After watching Freddy slip back into the hallway that provided routes to the other party rooms. I crouched again, not standing in order to prevent any surprise visits as I uncurled my hand to reveal the shine again. Frowning as I still hadn't gotten what it wanted from me.

Out of curiousity, I rose the glass to my left eye and peered through it. Not much a difference, except that...a web-like crack in the wall near the puppet's box had been defined as if laced in neon and I edged closer to it before raking a nail against it. Chipping at the cracks as crumbs, pieces of it fell out.

Raking, developed into tearing.

Tearing developed clawing.

Clawing into _shredding_ as a hole forned in the small area and again, looking into the glass to aid me in sight and finding out what this had contained as I forced my hand inside and pulled out...

What would be...at least I think...? Was this an...an _EYEBALL?_

I tried to drop it out of fright , but it stuck to my hand, the retinal muscles that of which would've connected the eye to the..abandoned skull was decaying, frail but it still stuck like glue!

It too started to glow the same turquoise as my...'glass' but it burned intensely before my head panged. It felt as if someone had used a hammer and continously struck it into the side of my head as I clenched my eyes shut as I gritted my teeth.

My eyes opened shortly afterwards when the pain died down, _just barely,_ only to see the middle of my palm glowing along with my veins before they dimmed.

I balled my hands into fists before I stared again on my glowing veins, beneath my wrist on my right hand, there as if burned into my skin, had been an eye, the glass dimming into darkness as I trembled in the dark corner.


	40. I Have Questions

**_A/N:_**

 **Hey y'all! i'm back and i'm feeling quite good today. (Mainly the fact we all shall be free soon from the restraints of school when our week arrives...for others who won't be getting this break. My heart goes out to you XD. )**

 **I got in the mood to write and I believe I kinda outdone myself. I wrote this all in a day! UGH. My fingers lol**.

 **For the new followers and favorites, welcome to the family. It makes me glad that you enjoy these chapters and I have come a long way with my writing due to critique from you people.**

 **As usual, feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Reviews:**

 **BonEpic: Thank you so much! Thank you for always reading my chapters and making my day brighter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good day!**

 **Guest: That's very kind of you to say and I wil! Thanks alot and enjoy this chapter!**

My eyes widened at the sight of what had now been on my wrist, it was like I had been branded and that was a serious offense to me.

But being supernatural wise?

I'm quaking.

I released my arm and took a breath, closing my eyes and trying to understand what this now meant. It could be:

1\. Now I inherited some ghost that could possess me, having being a eyeball that went through my palm, anything was possible to me right now.

Or.

2\. ...Could it be related to those missing kids? I've read the past newapapers, though details on how the children had looked when found had been rather null. Not that I'd blame the reporter, I wouldn't wanna read that in the news either.

If this is so...what did this eye mean? Why was it marked on me, and am I the only one who sees this? Like my brother and the little Golden Freddy plush? He was completely oblivious to his existence. My inquiries fell on deaf ears...no one would really answer me anyway.

I scurried to my feet after placing back the glass back inside of my pocket and peeked out again at my surroundings. So far, the only thing I could see was the impenetrable dark, hugging the walls and corners of the main entry room.

The only way I could tell where out was, from the double doors with the holes in them and the large windows -covered in darkness as the moon didn't shine this way- ,even that didn't really help me as I still managed to just barely nudge a table or chair, not using the flashlight as to keep my location anonymous.

I took a breath and clenched my fists as I stared down the long dark hallway, different party rooms on either side and it was dark as well. Lucky for the animatronics, bad news for me if I so happened to walk by the openings and they had the chance to grab at me.

Speaking of grabbing. Where the hell was that puppet?

He had been the biggest threat of all. I was sure I would've been thrown back inside that dungeon by him with his long claws...The way they easily gripped around your arms and had the strength to easily drag you back to confinement. I hated him- _her_ so much.

At the fact that this creature had been lurking in the darkness, prescence unknown, a chill dwindled down my spine and it felt like someone tugged at my heart and washed me in the vile, poisonous waters of despair as I tried to keep my ears open for any surprises, delicate soft steps that even beated Spongebob's so called sneaking skills around Patrick.

Any hums, whirrs, clicking were just...almost as if on mute and it bothered me as much as Toy Bonnie crawling through a vent his his little tail wagging behind him.

Wait, what?

I retraced my steps back to where I could barely just see him. What gave him away was the the neon green glow in the vent of his eyes, squeezing his body through and I let out a huff.

"I keep forgetting that ol' guard's gonna get killed by Sprintrap.." I hear him mutter-as it echoed in the vent- before sighing and I clenched my jaw tightly before walking on.

"Not tonight. Not now. Not _ever."_ I seethed under my breath before comtinuing. Everything was going swell.

Until that little cry from behind me sounded, I peered over my shoulder before seeing it had been the Parts and Services room, the lights flickered over it.

 _No._

The lights kicked on before I was met with Freddy, peering at me with his mouth slightly apart, eyes a inky black but small white pinpricks in the middle. His head was tilted to the side as his body slightly twitched, forcing the door fully open due to his size .

Now in good light, I could propery see the tears alongside matted fur stained in black droplets of what I could only guess to be was...oil?

...It was a little more prominent near his wrist where...Foxy's hook...

I Turned away and ran instead.

Screw being quiet.

Screw this place.

My laces became undone as I hadn't really tied them,-I ran out of the house after just slipping them on-, with each footfall the laces impacted the floor, threatning to tie in one another and trip me.

That of which it did.

I fell hard on the ground just before the door to Fabear's Fright. Palms pressed against, wind knocked out of me before I pulled myself up, or tried to.

 ** _Clank Clank!_**

My would-be-killer arrived. Those demonic eyes still found some way to burn into my soul, my heart and left a scratch of grief on it before I hurried through the door and slammed it shut behind me as Freddy collided with it. Knob wiggling before...stopping all of a sudden.

He left, I heard his footsteps retreat from my location as I rested the back of my head against the firm, metallic barrier that had just protected me from a beast...a beast that was once my friend...

I took a breath in before tapping the space before me to get a feel for the steps, not needing to fall, _again._ The green guttering glow at the last step to welcome me into the musty, horror-like-set of a nightmare: My office.

I dropped myself on the fairly comfy swivel seat and spun around once before gripping the monitor, looking about to find my little abomination. Sadly, I hadn't seen him on the monitors...unless he got this hiding in the shadows thing on key.

I frowned before hearing a little thump in the huge vent by me before looking to the vent cameras, spotting it's bright face staring into the camera, a glare and arm outstretched before I closed the gate on him, the shadows reflected on his face of the bars.

I can't lie, this technology they implimented into the facial emotions were amazing! The gritted teeth looked so idemtical to a humans.

" _Gah!_ Damn you nightguard!"

I jumped upon hearing his almost scratchy, baritone voice, it sounded a little animated too...all the animatronics had it, but it wasn't strong after hours.

And that's coming from a guy who's been doing nightshifts. Trust me. _I know._

He punched the gate once before receding back within the welcoming arms of the dank dark and I leaned back in my seat, sighing before coughing a little, at the air seeming a bit _foul._

I looked back to the maintenence monitor to find that the oxygen had to be fixed, on it's last bar.

While I did this, I had the hem of my shirt covering my nose to withhold some of the gas from coming in, though I've already clearly taken in too much.

I saw something creeping just out my peripheral view above my window. It resembled..Freddy. _Freddy?_

I sucked in a breath before looking away from the maintence panel just as the shadow ducked quickly and I tilted my head in confusion.

 _How the hell did he go down that quick?_

With that speed, it looked impossible...I was right about this because I actually met the floor behind me as the wheels kicked up off the floor unable to accomodate my weight that forced it backwards. Freddy frightened me dammit!

It must've been a illusion, he just came up in my face like a ninja!

I groaned bdore covering my ears and coughing as the red sirens went off in the room, the air distateful as my nails raked along the floor as I pressed my palms against the floor to push myself up, only turning my head toward the doorway, not missing that olive-green, deteriorating green bunny missing an ear.

Ghost white contacts staring at me as he peered into the room, at me. My eyes widened as my body went rigid.

We stayed like this with locked eyes for a full on minute, my throat closed in orddr to scorn the gas that dared to bring me my demise. It didn't register in my brain that the monitor had been there until I saw the blinking on the cam of the hallway the cameras froze at.

With the eyes of a viper he watched my hand before me again as my nails raked the screen shakily before sloppily pressing-

" ** _Hello? HaHa!_** "

The one time i'd be glad for balloon boy.

His head whipped around and ro the direction of which the voice had been emitted, he spared me one last glance before huriedly rushing off as I watched him then animalistically rushing to and fixing what had gone wrong.

I fell on my knees and breathed in deep, rich lungfuls of air like it never existed.

Like I had been deprived of it in so long and just had to claim it!

I stayed there for a good moment as the ringing in my ears died down as the dark corners did in my vision, I'd have fainted if I never hurried.

God only knows what that monster would've done if he saw me like that. I blinked as I stared at my thigh, the galss pressed against the fabric, it glowed again, dimly this time, something was of interest around here. I had to get on the trail.

But why would I wanna kill myself?

...But why wouldn't I wanna help uncover what really went down here?

I took out the glass and sighed, turning it fo get the proper direction of that of which was hidden and it wasn't a surprise that It wanted me to go where SpringTrap went.

I sighed as I sat back on my seat and stared at it, from what I realised..It glows extremely bright when you're right there, by the treasure, just barely when you aren't near but on the path and none at all when you're no where near it or in the range.

This just spelt trouble...


	41. Fighting Stripes

**A/N:** **Trust me y'all. I _kno_ w i'm late as hell! I'm really sorry but no ideas struck me at all until yesterday and I knew I had some of y'all waiting. I apologize. But here's a new chap! Hope you'll enjoy and I thank you all for the constant support. **

"Since i'm already in this deep..." I muttered, clutching the fragment in my hand, forcing in a breath to relax myself. I had to think this through.

I could go out blindly and try to use my senses to help me prevail on my task of finding this other object of interest... and then the gas intoxicates me because i'm not there to fix it in time!

I pressed a hand against my face, grasping at it momenatarily.

As well as getting lost is another consequence and coming across the hideous monstrosity that of which lurked within, wrapped thickly in the blankets of darkness against the corners and impenetrably inky black rooms: Springtrap. He, would be my demise.

"Or I could just shut up and risk it," I turned to the maintenance panel, "And a little of this..." It was better to reboot everything before making my way out, so in a way.

I kinda got a headstart. At least I think so.

The chair groaned at the heavy weight, lifted off it's small, fairly comfy frail frame-how it managed to survive that fall earlier baffled me-as I headed out the doorway past the demolished Freddy, which really I wondered how I hadn't seen the first time and crept further into the horror attraction.

 _Light steps now, don't wanna attract attention._

I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced a breath in. That wasn't my own train of thought...my brows furrowed and I stumbled just a little over a scrap of metal left lying in my path.

 _Don't be too slow, be quick as a fox._

Again...It sounded like a child, a timid, young boy...as if right by my ear, hiding against my side as I quickened my steps a little more.

"Pointers okay.." I muttered under my breath, pausing at a open hallway, one leading west and east.

One leading to impenetrable dank darkness. The other just barely above it, a soft glow further down. I stepped out fully, turning down the more wiser route, scraping my fingertips against the wall by me.

Though it didn't really do much, it grounded me. Distracted me from other thoughts concerning the threats that could creep up behind.

 _Make use of your surroundings and make silence your friend_.

I fingers hooked around what felt to be steel, body straight before curving at either head as my hand trailed it vertically.

I took a deep breath and tried shifting it and to my plessure it slipped perfectly into ny hand after being freed of it's holding place. It wasn't until I got further down. near the glow that I realised I had a crowbar.

Amd this source of light wasn't some discarded flashlight left for spooks to intensify the atmosphere but...Chica's head.

I fiddled about in my pockets for the glass, if any of the other eyes were like the first, they sure weren't in plain sight.

I turned the head for the glow to face behind me as I turned to look. Just barely registering the darker shadow that hid behind the wall a second later.

A chill surged down my spine before I ran ahead.

 ** _"HAHAHA!"_**

I gritted my teeth as my nose was forced inwards upon impact of...a fake, cardboard, neon-green skeleton, waving at me-well would've been me If I hadn't been on the floor, covering my nose with both hands, eyes narrowed before widening after a quick moments realization: _Both hands._ Where the hell did that glass go?

"Crapsicles.." I hissed under my breath, looking past the skeleton to see only a thick wall of darkness. Unsure if that was a open doorway..

Or really just a wall that I am yet to meet on a physical level and that meeting wouldn't be a pleasant one, now would it?

Even then, the glass should be able to give me it's location! Unless...unless it skidded too far from what'd be the clue. I gave a annoyed groan at this before punching the skeleton before me twice in it's ankle, breaking only but a fragment off of it.

" ** _Shh! Be quiet!_**

The words echoed in my head and I made a face before looking to my wrist as it started glowing, where the eye had been it defiantly shone as it singed me a bit. Like he was scolding me through it. I would've asked what his name was.

I could've...but footsteps from behind pulled me back into reality. Enhancing the searing pain I felt upon being thrown forward into the dark room.

"Nngh!" The small groan of pain escaped my lips now curled in a pained frown. That of which represent one of ready to release a howl. Pain pulsed in the centre of my back, around my side like I had been kicked..!

I writhed on the dirty floor, on my side as I felt along the spot I had been struck in.

 _"Get up...please...?"_

The kid sounded worried, urging me on to continue before I got up amd twisted around to come across pale sharp golden pupils, stalking closer through the open doorway and staring fixedly at me for a moment then away as if he hadn't seen me- _Which i'm glad for._

But it occurred to me that, I could've been found if I had't hidden my glowing wrist with my palm, scooting back a little as he gave a raspy laugh that sounded _too_ human to be animated.

 ** _"Did I kick ya too hard, kid? Or are you just that wea_ k**He was mocking me...I narrowed my eyes, biting the side of my gum before spotting the bright glow of the glass over in the other side of a corner, looks like another relic was there...

I swallowed and looked back up to the hulking mass before scooting further back before the back of my head scraped against a work table I believed it to be...

 ** _CLANK!_**

Because the sharp, clattering of steel meeting the floor before me sounded...Pale eyes yet again...fixed in my direction...

 ** _"Th-There you are, you little rascal!"_** He marched over and I forced myself further under the table just before Springtrap's hand collided with the floor, where my legs would've been. A sickening growl before he also got on his knees, reaching in for me while I let out an annoyed cry, smacking, pushing-doing whatever I could to avioid those hands from gripping me.

I let out a hiss of pain as he grabbed my one of my wrists and tugged me forward carelessly.

"AGH! Crapcrapcrapcrap!" I cursed under my breath as I held onto one of the legs of the table to avoid getting pulled over any further as he tightened his crab like grip on me.

 ** _"Get the hell out and make this easier for us both, Kid. I need to get outta this body and you're my one way ticket!"_** He laughed out, pulling on me harder and I let out a wail just...as...a 'POP!' errupted between us both. My arm...my arm came out of socket!

The pain sprouted throught my left side like wildfire on dry grass, forcing me to let go of the leg of the chair as my eyes burned with awaiting tears. My nails raked the dirty tiles before curling around a cool metal object..

 _"No no no! Please fight back!"_

The child in my head cried as I was lifted up by my limp arm. A feral grin on Springtrap's face. That smile having no single trail of remorese whatsoever as he stared into my face, evident with pain as the horrid sensation of tearing at the base of my muscles ignited.

 ** _"I am_ so _gonna enjoy ripping you-"AAAGH!"_** A scream errupted from his throat...a shrill one that annoyed my eardrums as my fingers twitched, feeling sparks errupt against it alongside the heat. My hands didn't let go of that wrench a forced through his left eye...no, not until he dropped me, stumbling back and gripping his face. My body stilled in fear as my eyes widened as far as they could, jaw hanging lower my lips only parted slightly in shock as I hugged my left, limp arm...


	42. Notice

**A/N:** **Yeah, so by now you've more than likely seen that I haven't updated last week and it was for the mere fact of my upcoming examinations.**

 **The teachers at my school are _the_ literal hounds from hell to put more work on me and honestly I need to focus. This story is gonna be a hiatus for a while. Not long, I swear I'm not ending it. At least not for now cause I got other ideas :3** .

 ** _"YOU LITTLE SH-"_** He screeched before lunging at me, which I dodged when snapped out of my temporary shocked state, resulting in him colliding into the table behind me with his open jaws that chomped down on the edges.

My eyes widened as I realised he couldn't actually pull his teeth out yet and the glass still pointed toward the wall. I had to act quick, a broken arm alone could slow me down enough thanks.

So, through the inky back darkness, I pointed out the glowing shard before scampering over to it and picking back up my crowbar alongside it. Using it's curved end to sink it's teeth into the spot of which I believed the relic really could have been hiding within lower down...If I was wrong, God, help me because If I rammed a wrench through that... _vile_ creature's eye, it'll surely do more than break another one of my arms!

Pieces of the wall chipped away like it had been dry wall instilled there. It took longer than I'd have liked before the familiar glow shone out of the wall, three inches from the actual spot the shard pointed to.

Not to mention, 2 feet above the ground had been obvious concrete unlike below it as I dropped to my knee and forced my hand around to clutch at it.

I swallowed shakily as I kept looking toward the table where Sprintrap's teeth had once been stuck inside of. His ghost pupil lowered it's gaze onto the floor to make out my body from the darkness, surveying the area just as I pulled my dust coated arm out of the wall alongside two different eyeballs.

One large, one small.

One green, one blue.

I supressed a shiver and pulled my legs closer to me to avoid the gentle glow of white that inched near my feet, crawling back to the entry biting on my gums, I couldn't ignore this pain of the familiar aching, yet again the eueballs forcing their way into my palm...then _branding_ my skin, seeing it their new resting place.

I scampered up before turning around and running ahead, trying to find where the office had been again, it wasn't long after till I heard the slamming of metallic feet against the cold dirty tiles beneath me.

Again the monster came, but with more of a hidden amger that ached to rip me to shreds for ridding it of one eye. It didn't leave my head, my memories that he registered me as a _kid_ than a security guard.

If I _am_ a kid. _Then why's he chasing me?!_

 _"Nngh!"_ I let out a hiss of pain, and turned down an unfamiliar hallway, that was right. My arm had surely been out of socket and all this running had been jerking quite a bit uncomfortably, but I couldn't stop.

I wouldn't stop.

Not when he was on my tracks, letting out a shrill, ear-splitting screech as I tumbled over because of the broken fragment off of a machine had gotten in my way, forcing me to slide until I got near a dark vent, the cool air harassing my skin with scornful-cold kisses, the grime and dirt that of which it held had no intentions of welcoming someone in as I forced myself up onto one palm and slipped inside.

Muck filling under my nails that gripped scraped along the warm metallic interior of the vent, all it took was one look, on look before I had been crawling quicker, blindly through the vents in desperation to lose the animatronic that even had the nerve to get on it's knees and pick up back on my trail.

I took a sharp right, biting my lip and bending further to stain my purple uniform, grates skimming along the arch of my back. I could've blocked him off with it!

 _Could've._

If I had my _tablet._ A portable one like the one from above when I was only working with the plastic knockoffs of the originals.

 ** _THUD._**

I whipped my head around to peer behind me.

 ** _THUD._**

This time it was a lot closer as white relfected off the bend I had taken. Sprintrap was too near and i'd highly doubt he could get himself lost in his own territory. It took just that ghostly white light that'd soonly flood this bend of the vent to make me scamper quicker through, disregarding how much noise I made.

The voice inside my head didn't comment on it anyway.

I took another turn before my eyes stung at the corners, before water began to fill my ducts as the bitter air made it's way through my nose, through my oesophagus and into my lungs making them cry out at the toxicity that seaped into the once clean-more like musty- air.

I hooked a finger under my collar like a crane and dragged it up to cover the bridge of my nose, to help me somewhat resist passing out.

Seeing no other better thing to do here was to follow the originated area of the scent...and the wailing alarm that bled into my ears, even muffled. But even that wasn't enough to help me as the screeching came from behind me.

The vibration of heavy steel hands. devoid of any sensitivity colliding with the stretch of metal beneath me quickly as he dared to gain. Had been gaining as his hand missed my ankle just by an inch.

Avast the red lighting of the office shone from the opening of the vent before me as I threw myself out of it to meet the cold barren dirty tiles and and scampered up to hit the cameras, switching to the view on the cam closest to me, then to the vent and closing the gate. Blocking the golden bunny, who clutched the bars between five thick fingers. Shaking it as it rattled.

 _"No no no **NO!** Get back out here so I **rip** your flesh from off your bones you little brat! After what you did to me, I will be sure to possess you after you die. The puppet kept his word!" _ He hissed and never had my chest tightened so. Tightened in the adrenaline coarsing through my veins, tightened in fear, the neglecting of the vile air that I soon forced fixed as I slipped down the wall, trembling.

The puppet wagered my body with the soul of a killer...


	43. In the End

**A/N:** **Welp, i'm back from examinations and mini hiatus! And yet another stressful term begins, *sigh*.**

 **Is it me, or is fnaf getting _a lot_ more complicated or nah? Good complicated tho and maybe it'll receive it's closure as Scott will maybe be having the last game as for clarrifying a few things in the previous ones.**

I sniffled once before letting out a sigh, letting this peace get to me before it's ripped away by the vile hands of that beast.

No longer had that thing been recognized as a machine that served affection for children, not when that spirit had it.

 ** _It'd be best to leave...before he gets back. He's scary..._**

That voice again of the child infiltrated my stagnant thoughts yet again. A lot calmer than before as I looked up at the time. Only a few minutes before I really had to leave this hellhole.

"...he won't be coming back...not so close to the ending of my shift..." I replied back without thinking. It caught me off guard when I really received a reply.

 ** _But what if he... cheats?_** I rose a brow at this, what if he really? If the puppet itself planned this behind my back, God knows what else could be planned.

My eyes gazed over at the thick rusted bars that sealed off Springtrap behind them, where he'd been once before as I let out a sigh. The kid was cautious, I could pick that up but honest to God I'd rather end up in my bed asleep right now and ask Lukas to have a day off.

I pulled myself off the dirty cold barren floor and away from the cold grey walls as I slipped out the doorway just as the monitor shut off when the clock croaked to alarm me of my departure as I peered down the hallway to the thick wall of darkness lke night, allowing only a single star to peer through further down.

It wasn't hard to know who that was. At least he kept his distance...and his anger in as my feet went up the first four steps of the stairs to freedom.

 _Temporary freedom._

 ** _Definitely temporary..._**

I shoook my head with a small smile at the little company of the kid before I pushed open the large door and jumping at the sight of Goldie sitting there few feet away from the floor, against the wall in my direction as my heart thumped against my ribcage.

Why the hell is he always there when I'm not expecting him? It's like a jumpscare each time!

It was even creepier as he didn't speak at all. Or move, not even the little twitch of a finger or slight tilt of the head like Anabelle-not that i'd want that- as I closed the distance between us both unsurely and crouched just before him, balancing on a knee and took up the firm hand of the animatronic. Squeezing it a little as I stared into the souless black gaze he had.

Narrowing my gaze at the sight of two snall orbs in the sockets getting brighter before pointing fixedly at me.

 ** _Goldie!_**

The kid's voice in my head grew excessively louder, most likely he's excited on the other hand I'm not so sure about the bear. It confused nw when he hadn't responded, at least verbally. When I tried to stand I couldn't, it was like someone had been holding me down.

And I'm sure as hell it ain't that blasted puppet.

The tension that had began to grow in my stomach had simmered down before It felt as if a burden had been lifted off of me.

 ** _"You should go..._** Came the low, cartoonish voice of the bear portruding my own thoughts, ghost white pupils staring into mine before flickering to the hallway leading down into the rest of the establishment.

I never fought that order, I nodded before dragging my feet along behind me as I started off in the direction of the exit before pausing and looking down the opposite hall, west of me to see the Parts and Services.

 ** _I...I wouldn't go in there.._** Said the little boy and blinked.

"Why not? They won't hurt me."

 ** _It's not about that..! It's...they...the other eyeballs you collected. Each belong to a certain kid in there that still attach themselves to the robots!_** His voice quaked and I bit my bottom lip.

"So..."

 ** _So they'll know you have their eyes when they see you...they aren't friendly off the bat you know._**

"So won't giving them back their eyes help...? Like free them? Free you?" I asked unsurely..it took a minute of no response before I turned away and back to the entry.

 ** _..we'd only be truly free...when this place is burned down...Our souls be rid of the pain...the tainted memories we had back then forcefully snatched away by that man_** **_in purple._**

As he said that, instinctively I looked down at my uniform and forced down a frown.

"So...if I burn this place down," I paused, processing things, "you'd all be freed and are able to pass onto the afterlife and never look back here again." I sulked backwards away from the door and sighed, feeling troubled...cornered by these new thoughts, that of which have surfaced. Would I even...have the urge to burn this place down?

It's for the benefit of these souls being freed.

It's a heavy burden, a unjust loss for Lukas to take up after. Not that this place had anything over the last-in my opinion.

My eyes narrowed as the orange rays of sunshine singed my eyes. Brightening the already ambers I had, giving them that sharper look resembling flames...

Maybe I should burn it down...


	44. My Crazy Job chap 44

_**A/N:**_ ** _T_ hanks a bunch for the support guys! I know my updating schedule is wack but you know, studies come first.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! XD** **Feel free to leave a rewiew, crtique or not and let me known what you think of the story so far.**

" _'Maybe I should burn it down.'_ What am I, crazy?" I riddiculed myself in faint whispers, walking about my room back and forth for the past half an hour, only horizontal from the edging of my bed before the door and twirling back around to continue the cycle that I was sure would cause the ground to sink a little further in at this rate.

My fingertips burrowed into the sides of my temples and rubbed in a circular motion as I tried to force down the anxiety that had built up inside me over these conflicted feelings.

I _still_ hesitated on even burning that place down. Kids died there and their souls are trapped; Lukas could be forced into problems and may die from a fricking aneurysm after finding out what happened there too...

What made this worse was that this kid could hear what I'm saying both mentally and verbally...he's the main reason as to why I'm in this position right now...Really the obvious choice to pick would be to free them...but how I had to go about it made me feel conflicted and now here comes the hard part...finding the resources...and executing a plan.

My eyes narrowed at hearing a little giggling nearby, it had been no guess as to who that may be and seeing the gold figure by me in my peripheral view just ensured my obvious guess, when I turned, my brows risen a little, he hadn't at all been small, not at all and it looked like my bed had been crying out agnony by how abormally bent it looked with the heavy pressure of enlarged Goldie on it, not the small little plushie that used to sit there cutely with cold unerving eyes that followed my moves everywhere I went.

How I hadn't realized earlier, I had no clue.

He didn't at all look that different, minus the actual uh...wires potruding out his eyes and the sploch of mud or dirt against his taint fur. Jaw still hung open as if expecting a fly to pitch before it got squished by feral teeth.

Jaws waiting to sink into it's next victim, hollow and empty before being painted by...

 _ **"Dark thoughts of me you have there...**_ "

I almost jumped, almost.

The only successful thing he got out of me had been the tensing of my shoulders, hunched against the cold breeze that swept through my bedroom window, creeping through my now open plaid purple uniform shirt, and under my black tank and harassing my skin with cold kisses enough for me to mutter nearly a small curse between chattering teeth before I walked quickly past him and locked the window before turning around for chills to travel down my spine like wildfire.

He hadn't been facing the door again, but me, when in blazes had he decided to turn around?

I found that at the moment, it made no sense in asking this next question: How had I not heard him, for i'd be quite oblivious. His stature hadn't changed in the slightest.

 _ **"You know you want to do this...**_ His voice echoed in my head as I backed up a little, taking a breath in and leaning against the window behind me.

"I-"

 _ **"No ifs or buts Keith...Lukas is just as bad for keeping the place up and running and hiding the truth that's buried deeper with the lies he has stacking up."**_

"He's doing it in the name of his father, Gold." I bit my lip. "B-But you're right..." I looked down and shook my head with a sigh. "I just don't think...I can..pull this off and live with the guilt..." I mutter while fondlling with some loose thread from my shirt.

 _ **"You pulled escaping from Springtrap off.."**_ He reminded, but that was fight or flight wasn't i- _ **"You lasted longer than those guards who died there also, having been stuffed in those other suits..."**_ My breath hitched a little bit for my eyes landed on his towering form, standing now by the bed, facing me and moved one leg in my direction, the groans and creaks came along with his suit as I instinctively took a step away..

"But-!" My jaw tightened when I saw ghost white pupils form in his eyes before dimming a shade red. Something told me if I ran it wouldn't be a wise decision at all, besides he could teleport...like he did just now before me the second I battered a lid, for he would continue whether I liked it or not.

He pressed a large finger against my chest, that force alone held me in place somehow as it felt as if I had been nailed against the wall. _**"Had their lives cruelly snatched by that man who messed with the other animatronics and also killed those children and you're hosting his own son."**_

That last sentence caught me off guard and I swallowed shakily when he lowered his head down a little to peer harder into my eyes..

 _ **"Would you be so selfish to not release them..?"**_ His tone softened then as I hung my head down...my eyes stung a little as I glared at the floor, I had gotten lost in my own thoughts before being dragged out of them by a soft paw lifting my chin up, forcing me to look him in the eyes. _**"Save them..."**_ He says lowly in almost a whisper as my head felt fuzzy when my body felt unaturally relaxed before every color in my world seemed washed out and blurred before the darkness pooled in like ink and drowned me in my own thoughts...


	45. Back Again!

**_A/N:_** **I officially have no words. Honestly, school this year's been so hectic I barely even got to even write this at times and i'm sorry, it's gonna be hard to get bsck the drive on writing this and all I can beg for is your support to bare with me.**

 **I'll try to update when I can, ;). Till next time, hav a good day, night, evening, morn whatever, lol.**

I awoke later that night as I let out a small cough, lifting my face from my bed end, darkness plastered itself to my walls and personal belongings before I swung my legs over the side to meet the cold tiked floors.

Stretching over to grab my phone, I realised that this night could go either which way and I might face being locked up as one of the consequences for what I would be about to do. With an hour to spare before my alarm actually would go off, I decided to get the best out of being early and planned.

...When I got to the franchise I had only a lighter on me, honestly why would I start suspicion carrying a canister around with me? Obviously a passer-by would point me out to the police and there was no way in hell would anyone believe if I said:

'It's for my car! It broke down earlier and I came to get it back.' and then later you hear about a place being burnt down? I think not.

I drew out a breath and sighed as I hopped up the stairs and got my keys out, letting myself in and navigated through the dark halls with a lone flashlight-another I bought before adventuring to my temporary safe haven until 12 came.

"Good," I muttered as I leaned over in my seat, resting my elbows on the cool scratched up surface of the table. I made a face at this... _when_ exactly did this happen? I shook my head, "Irrelevant...at least I got some time to think to myself..." I muttered. The kitchen would be the best place to start-maybe an electrical fire? If i'm lucky gas must be here by itself or something highly flammable, which would be more likely.

But the torrid flames wouldn't get down to meet that disgusting creature would it..? Nor had I need to go down there again after finding out the puppet's true intentions.

Plus my arm still hurted from that last interacrion with him, regardless of even forcing it back in by my brother, having lied and told him I fell on the stairs out of being tired.

I made my way back out to the hall to venture back into the dephths of hell before tensing at the faint sound of a music box that progresssively gotten louder the closer it came before at the end of the hall, white pinpricks landed on me while it's silhouette shook as sporadic as a mechanical crackhead before approaching me rather quickly...and stopped abruptly before my face with a crack at his-her-it's painted on smile and purple lines had been scratched up like he was in a fight.

 _"Y-your n-nIiIgh-t i-isn't finished yet, Keith.."_ It hissed and I gritted my teeth and the annoying scratching in his tone. It sounded like it she switched voiceboxes with it as I cringed internally.

"I'm aware...I just..wanted some water. " I mumbled as it slowly tilted it's head to one side, staring at me.

 _"Y-you wish for d-d-death?"_ I made a look at this.

"I thought I wouldn't be bothered if I roamed up here and you're supposed to be in that small little box rotting away you brute." I glared at it. It gave me a look before backing up slowly for me to pass by and go to the kitchen and I kept looking back past my shoulder to see if Marion were following me but gladly it wasn't.

Upon entry I was glad to see that none of the animatroncs had been inside before I briskly made my way past bare dust coated benches inside there to the door at the side and walked around to the stove, inspecting every bit before I carried anything out.

A smile of glee made it's way across across my lips as I saw a thick pipe connecting the back of the of the stove and oven to a large gas container at the back. I simply unhooked them and dragged it closer to the open, gritting my teeth as the screeching began as the edging of the metallic chamber rubbed against the tiles as I dragged it to the outside of the ktchen near the benches before I rested it on it's side.

The shrill screeching making its way to my location alarmed me...before the abrupt silence so I hurried back inside and braced against a cupboard.

Only seconds later I heard the chilling dragging of metal against the floors like they couldn't walk and that gained my attention.

That could be only one animatronic and that was Mangle.

" _Had_ to be her." I hissed beneath my breath and sighed...cracking the door open just enough, I looked out into the sitting area to see her eyeing the gas all over the floor, getting in between her joints and gears, slowly she looked anoit and it was then I had to close the door and give out a muffled sigh, now I had to wait...Time ticked by slowly as I anticipated her next move for at least 15 minutes now because of how silent she was amd imaging if I had opened the door only to see those jaws opened up to chomp down on its escaped prey. Do you think I'd want that?

Exactly, hell no!

So until I finally heard the screeching again making its way further from my location. I stepped out slowly and avoid making sounds as I stepped along the covered floor and out into the rest of the hall with caution and then made my way to the office, until I was distracted by the parts and services room further down before me, completely opened up and I could only hope that none of them hsd left, which wouldn't be highly unlikely with my luck.

I advanced toward it, not even a good 20 meters yet until a stripped bare, animatronic leg stepped into view, a curved, sharp hook rested against the metallic frame of the door and nudging it to the side a little as I stepped back.

The jaws, I forgot, hadn't been fixed as it hung with razor sharp teeth ready to be painted in crimson nor had the fur that was to cover his muzzle had been replaced to keep the illusion of the perfect loveable pirate fox every child loved until he was accused of killing that child in the past. He rarely got out then I could remember like those vibrant, devoid of emotion, orange eyes that locked onto mine.

He told me to leave. He asked why I stayed and I here I was yet to face death. Which I still believed to be highly unlikely If I got this far. He crept forward towards me before running at full speed as he let out a screech, jerking me out my headspace and I quickly turned around, sprinting down the hall past the kitchen and I fell just before it, but slid forward on my knees through the gas that slowly expanded against the flat tiles. I tried to get up but it was too slippery, and if aanything worked in my favors right now perhaps Foxy would also make the same mistake.

A thud against the floors blessed my ears once I got a grip on the wall to help me get up, when I turned my head to look behind me, there lay the fox on his stomach growling with black eyes before getting on all fours to lunge at me it seemed and all I knew was that I wasn't gonna wait to find out as I ran ahead before the others got alerted.

Sharp, dark corners, twist and turns somehow seemed longer the more the footsteps picked up on my trail nefore dying when I got to the door to the lower attraction as I coughed harshly-being unactive...

Dangit, Dad was right!

I huffed a little as I braced against the foor that would welcome me to the underground horror attraction and sighed, closing my eyes momentarily.

"...So I've already gotten a pool over there, all I need to do is throw the lighter there," I muttered to myself and swallowed as my heartbeats slowed down, "But..springtrap, tsk." I bit into the side of my gum in thought as I narrowed my eyes.

Tubes had lined the hall downward to the room he cornered me in with the table, that's what I could pick up on from my last visit down there while tangling with the devil himself. Maybe if I look harder there will be more apparent because I won't be focused on sprintrap only.

I creaked open the door slowly and peered in with a narrowed eye, meeting a familiar glowing onr down below at the end of the steps...Twitching, just slighty so while he anticipated my moves.

"Hello old friend."


End file.
